Ciel ¿Es infiel?
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Ciel a la corta edad de 14 años ha encontrado a quien él cree el amor de su vida, su amado demonio- mayordomo es quien lo conduce por el prematuro camino del amor, en una relación que florece apenas; la traición de Sebastian han cegado al joven conde causando una abrupta separación, sin sospechar que su corazón comenzará a sentir algo inusual en el misterioso sepulturero...
1. Sospechas

Eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana y en una habitación de una prestigiosa mansión en las afueras de Londres se veían unas siluetas recostadas en la cama bajo las blancas sabanas, seguramente acurrucados por el frio que hacía o por la simple razón que se mostraban cariñosos, no sé sabia… pero de repente un murmullo se escuchaba bajo las sabanas.

-Sebas… Sebastian… llamaba en un susurro una voz juvenil.

-¡Oye ya es tarde…!- Le gritó enseguida al destaparse y ver la claridad del dia que se colaba por una de las cortinas del gran ventanal. –Oye…!- Le gritó de nuevo sacudiéndolo con fuerza al ver como lo ignoraba.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué el escandalo?- Decía entre bostezos un hermoso hombre sentándose en la cama con pesadez. –Debe ser tarde…- Murmuraba malhumorado Ciel tratando de levantarse de la cama pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Ciel… es temprano, quedémonos así un rato más- Le rogaba el demonio sutilmente recostándolo de nuevo para abrazarse a él y seguir durmiendo. -¿Cuándo te convertiste en un demonio ocioso?- Cuestionó el jovencito con mala cara pero aun así se dejaba consentir por el cálido abrazo de su demonio.

-Desde el día que nos enamoramos, cariño- Respondió con una bella sonrisa Sebastian haciendo sonrojar al conde con esa declaración, -No me metas en tu ocio, solo te aprovechas porque de cierta manera no puedo negarte nada- Refutó con fingida molestia y un pequeño puchero que fue deshecho por un apasionado beso de su demonio, aunque tratara de resistirse era imposible el hacerlo estaba a la entera disposición de Sebastian, no tenía más remedio, estaba enamorado de él que era difícil negarle un beso, un abrazo, una caricia…

-¿Qué hora es?- Decia Ciel entre besos, sintiendo como su cuerpo desnudo comenzaba a excitarse, ya habían pasado hasta altas horas de la madrugada en una sesión por demás amorosa, y parecía que empezarían la rutina matutina. –No sé… el reloj está en el chaleco que arrojaste anoche por allá- Respondia divertido el demonio señalando el chaleco en un rincón de la habitación.

-Fue un buen lanzamiento…- Dijo jactancioso con una sonrisa Ciel al ver la distancia de su lanzamiento teniendo sobre él a su fiel mayordomo que se perdía en su sonrisa atrapando sus labios de nuevo. –Es en serio Sebastian, es tarde… recuerda que tenemos una cita con esa persona de la información…- Con dificultad aclaraba el conde pues sentía como los cálidos y húmedos labios de su amante besaban con ferocidad su cuello y oído, haciéndolo sutilmente tiritar de placer.

-Basta… Sebastian…- Le gritó Ciel al ver que la situación se tornaba más candente, y de verdad esa era una cita importante que no podían perder, el demonio lo miró fijamente y dejó de besarlo, resentido se levantaba dejando ver su desnudez al jovencito, que veía su espalda y trasero tan bien esculpidos que morbosamente el los contemplaba mientras mordía sus labios. –Sebas… no te enojes…- Decía Ciel con cariño tratando de calmar a su demonio parándose en la cama lo abrazaba obligándolo a verlo, pero el perspicaz mayordomo sabía que ese actuar cariñoso tenía otras intenciones ocultas.

-Solo porque masajea mi trasero de esa manera, lo perdono- Murmuró pícaramente Sebastian dejándose manosear de Ciel que con disimulo en ese abrazo había colocado sus manos en el firme trasero de su amante. –Tch… yo no tocaba nada… mis manos resbalaron- Murmuró con fingida inocencia el jovencito, viéndose los dos se daban un dulce y firme beso como saludo para empezar bien ese día, segundos después se veía a Ciel recoger sus ropas que estaban esparcidas por la habitación cuando escuchó la voz de su demonio llamarle.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó con duda. –Son las diez- Dijo el demonio con recelo.

-Te dije que era tarde, maldito ocioso- Refunfuñaba Ciel buscando de prisa ropa limpia para ponerse y salir pues esa cita era a las diez y ya estaban atrasados. –Ahora todo es mi culpa- Murmuraba malhumorado Sebastian buscando su ropa también, escuchaba refunfuñar a su amo que presuroso se vestía.

-¡Buen día joven amo…! Minutos después le saludaba muy alegre Finny en el jardín al ver salir de prisa a su amo junto a Sebastian que presurosos salían al carruaje quienes lo ignoraron y se fueron enseguida. -¿Por qué estas triste? Dice Emily- Se escuchaba decir a Snake que salía al jardín y notar el rostro triste del jardinero al sentirse ignorado.

-El joven amo me ignoró- Respondía triste el jardinero y sus ojos amenazaban con llorar, -que hermosas flores, son las favoritas de Emily- Decía en un murmullo Snake mirando las flores que tenía Finny que seguramente eran para el amo, pero este lo había ignorado.

-¿Tu crees que son hermosas?- Cuestionó con una sonrisa el rubio olvidando el desplante anterior. Snake desvió la mirada y se notó un pequeño sonrojo en sus palidas mejillas. -¿Crees que al joven amo le hubieran gustado? Decia muy ilusionado Finny con los ojos que le brillaban, era un tipo de admiración que más parecía amor, Snake deduciendo lo que pasaba sintió un poco de coraje en su interior.

-No sé- Dijo en voz baja y se alejaba de él, Finny lo veía alejarse y no entendió por qué se había molestado Snake, quedándose con esa incertidumbre seguía cortando las hojas de las flores. Así pasó la mañana y parte de la tarde en un camino cercano de la mansión se veían dos seres que se besaban descontroladamente tratando de ser silenciosos, saciaban sus labios de pasionales besos.

-Shhh… Sebas… tian… Se escuchaba el murmullo agitado de Ciel sintiendo como Sebastian en el asiento del carruaje lo devoraba a besos, -Cuando lleguemos a… la mansión…- Susurraba con dificultad el conde cuando fue callado por un beso. –Déjame hablar, idiota- le dijo molesto deshaciendo el beso.

-¿Cuando lleguemos a la mansión… puedo hacer todo lo que quiera?- Dijo Sebastian. -¿Eso ibas a decir?- Terminaba de decir con una sonrisa lasciva el demonio, Ciel asintió con la cabeza afirmando aquello y ambos ansiosos nuevamente se besaban, cuando escucharon que el carruaje se detuvo sabían que habían llegado, pretendían disimular su ansiedad pero lo que más anhelaban era llegar de prisa a la habitación principal y saciar sus deseos encerrándose allí hasta la noche, pero sus ímpetus fueron calmados cuando en la entrada de la mansión estaban los sirvientes con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Qué hicieron ahora?- Aclaró con molestia el conde sospechando que algo habían hecho sus sirvientes, cuando le mostraron una canasta. -¿Qué con esa canasta?- Cuestionó Ciel con extrañeza al ver una común canasta, todos le indicaron tanto a amo y mayordomo que se acercaran,

-¿Qué significa esto?- Murmuró extrañado y sorprendido el conde y una idea cruzó su mente al ver lo que esa canasta guardaba, y esa idea lo enojó mucho mirando con odio a su demonio que estupefacto no acertaba que pensar se le notaba en el semblante.

**_muchas gracias por haber leído este primer capitulo de este nuevo fic,,, todavía no hay una pareja definitiva eso se dará conforme avance la trama... espero les haya gustado y haya llamado su atención, si es si o no me gustaría saberlo_**

**_gracias y besos _**


	2. Verdad

Todos tenían su mirada fija en la pareja, pues se notaba el notable enojo del joven conde y Sebastian callado no acertaba que decir parpadeando miraba a su amo y lo que contenía esa canasta.

-Explícame...- Le ordenó con la mirada furiosa el conde señalando la canasta. -Yo...- trataba de explicar el demonio, -No entiendo...- Dijo muy confundido por primera vez en su larga existencia no acertaba que decir pues debía ser un error o una broma de mal gusto, los sirvientes estaban tensos con la situación pero no sabían si salir corriendo o quedarse allí, el silencio sepulcral invadió la entrada de la prestigiosa mansión Phantomhive, cuando de repente el llanto de un bebé retumbaba rompiendo ese tenso silencio.

-Por favor Ciel… esto debe ser un error, no me acuses sin saber- Decía Sebastian deteniendo a su amo que deprisa al escuchar ese llanto entraba más que enojado a la mansión, Meyrin sostenía al niño para calmarlo los demás miraban a la pareja que parecía discutir. –Nos están viendo… - Murmuró con vergüenza el joven desviando la mirada pues le apenaba que sus sirvientes confirmaran lo que meses llevaban sospechando una relación amorosa entre él y su mayordomo, aunque era inútil ocultarlo porque dentro de la mansión era un secreto a voces solo pretendían no saberlo.

-entonces, cálmate…- Sugirió Sebastian mirándolo con intensidad, Ciel suspiró profundamente así que decidió calmarse y era cierto no podía dar nada por seguro, aunque ese niño era igual a su demonio, todos entraron y los sirvientes por orden de su amo se llevaron al niño a la cocina para que dejara de llorar, lo alimentaran o algo así, lo que quería era quedarse a solas con su demonio para aclarar la situación.

-Léela…. – Le ordenaba el conde entregándole una carta a su demonio la que constaba que era para él. –Esto es absurdo- Murmuró malhumorado el demonio tomando la carta, -Absurdo o no quiero que la leas- Dijo con seriedad el conde aunque no lo mostrara se sentía herido de solo pensar en la idea de que ese niño era hijo de su amado demonio, así que internamente rogaba porque de verdad esa fuera una mala broma, Sebastian aclaró su garganta y se disponía a leer cuando escuchó la orden de su amo al referirse que la leyera en voz alta y así se disponía a hacer.

_Querido Sebastian:_

_No sé si ese sea tu nombre, mucho me ha costado encontrarte, te preguntaras ¿Qué es todo esto? Y yo te dejo las respuestas aquí. Recuerdas hace casi un año cuando te acercaste a mí a buscar una información importante sobre un hombre que conocía, debo admitir que fue un agradable momento de locura que aún perdura en mi mente…_

-No quiero leer esto…- Decía entre enojado y avergonzado Sebastian mirando a su amo mientras interrumpía su lectura -¿Por qué no quieres? ¿Te acusa de algo esta mala broma?- Cuestionaba con sarcasmo el jovencito que sentía romperse su frágil corazón enamorado pues por la reacción de su mayordomo todo parecía indicar que aquello no era una broma, era una realidad, le dolía la traición pero no se lo haría notar al que estaba parado frente a él y que le esquivaba la mirada y con un grito le ordenó seguir leyendo.

_Fue sencillo deducir quien era el padre de mi hijo porque aunque me hayas tomado por una cualquiera no lo era, pasé por muchas dificultades durante mi embarazo pero antes de que naciera por suerte logré hallarte entonces supe que este niño tenía posibilidad de un mejor futuro que el que hubiera tenido en algún orfanato, no dudo que este niño será bien criado y tampoco dudo que tú serás un buen padre aunque yo sea una pésima madre, Suerte con este niño aunque yo no debería decir esto es un bebé algo extraño y me da algo de temor y recelo._

_-_Si todo eso es cierto, me debes una explicación- Aclaraba Ciel con la mirada agachada notando el silencio de su demonio cuando terminó de leer esa carta. -Es tu hijo ¿Verdad?- Le cuestionaba con furia el pequeño agarrándolo del chaleco con sus pocas fuerzas tratando de desfogar su enojo y frustración, el demonio callado se dejaba golpear, sentía las bofetadas en sus mejillas no le dolían físicamente pero su corazón se conmovía al ver como su pequeño se reprimía las lágrimas, pero sabiendo lo orgulloso que era no las dejaba salir.

-Estábamos juntos hace un año- Reprochaba Ciel con enojo. –Lo sé… pero fue un error, un maldito error- Se justificaba inútilmente el demonio. –Los errores se pagan muy caro y mucho más cuando es a Ciel Phantomhive- Declaraba con firmeza el conde mirándolo con odio dejándolo estupefacto con esa declaración al demonio salía del despacho.

-Ciel… perdóname…- Le rogaba el demonio a la entrada de la puerta arrodillándose detrás de él lo agarraba de la cintura por la espalda. –Te ordeno no acercarte a mí… nunca más- Decía fríamente el conde apartando las manos de su demonio dejándolo en el suelo con el dolor de su alma se alejaba de él,

-¡Este niño es muy lindo¡- Exclamaba emocionado Finny mirando al pequeño que sonreía y tomaba su biberón. -¿será cierto que es hijo de Sebastian?- Cuestionaba con duda el cocinero mirando con detenimiento al niño que estaba en los brazos de Meyrin, todos se quedaron en silencio pensando en esa posibilidad.

-Pues aunque así sea, no es de nuestra incumbencia- aclaraba seriamente la sirvienta. -Pero el joven amo se pondrá triste- Se escuchaba hablar al joven jardinero con la mirada llena de tristeza, todos lo miraron pues sabian que el sentía un fuerte y especial afecto por su amo.

-¡Ay Finny! siempre tan preocupado por el joven amo- Murmuraba con una tierna sonrisa Meyrin mirándolo fijamente, -Claro es mi joven amo- Dijo el jovencito de cabellera rubia con una pequeña sonrisa y un leve sonrojo, aquello era observado con fijación por Snake.

-Puedes tener una oportunidad con él ya que está peleado con el que sabemos.- Hablaba con burla el cocinero codeándolo en juego Finny se sonrojó más al escuchar esa insinuación de inmediato se escuchaba un ligero zapateo por parte de la sirvienta que contenía su enojo.

-No es momento para ese tipo de bromas, Bard… es muy serio todo este asunto- Le regañaba la mujer con mirada seria mientras mecía al bebé entre sus brazos. -Tu lengua es más venenosa que una serpiente- Terminaba de decir con molestia

-No lo digo por ti Snake- Se justificaba Meyrin al pensar un poco en su comparación mientras miraba nerviosa a nuevo sirviente que estaba callado y parecía ignorarle. -Ya se enojó- Dijo Bard al notar esa actitud en él, Meyrin lo llamaba para disculparse pero este no le hacía caso, hasta que tuvo que llamarle en un tono de voz más fuerte entonces este la miró algo sorprendido, en realidad no es que haya querido ignorarla intencionalmente solo que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos ignorando su entorno.

-Últimamente andas en las nubes Snake- Murmuraba con una pequeña sonrisa la mujer al notar esos últimos cambios en la actitud del mensajero. -Tal vez está enamorado- hablaba el cocinero sin dudarlo entonces esa aclaración hizo sonrojar al callado sirviente que apretaba los puños, porque aquella insinuación parecía ser cierta aunque quisiera negarla.

-Claro que no…- Se escuchó decir en tono molesto a Snake algo inusual en su habitual comportamiento los demás sorprendidos lo miraban ya que este parecía irse de la cocina. -Ahora si se enojó- Murmuró la sirvienta tratando de calmar al niño que comenzaba a querer llorar.

-Mañana un cocinero amanecerá muerto lleno de picaduras de serpientes- Hablaba Meyrin con burla al escuchar eso el cocinero le recorrió un escalofrío en su cuerpo el pensar en esa posibilidad porque los sirvientes de la casa compartían una sola habitación y Snake la compartía con ellos también.

-No Snake, no fue mi intención enojarte- Rogaba Bard intentando seguirle en medio de las risas de Finny y Meyrin, cuando todos callaron y se quedaron quietos abruptamente.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?- Cuestionó el demonio que estaba de pésimo humor los sirvientes encogieron sus hombros y callados no decían palabra cuando Meyrin sintió frente a ella al siempre audaz mayordomo con un semblante tétrico que daba mucho miedo. -Sebastian-san- musitó la sirvienta llamándole temerosa y fue cuando vio como él tomaba al niño con sus manos de forma tosca.

-tú tienes la culpa de todo… mocoso…- Se escuchaba decir al demonio que parecía fuera de sí, mirando con enojo al pequeño que se retorcía en ese agarre brusco.

muchas gracias por leer este fic

Gracias por dejar su opinió a evelin y patyto35,

así tambien a quienes hayan considerado en favoritos este fic

espero este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y siga manteniendo su interes... besos :*


	3. Ruego

Con enojo tomaba entre sus manos al pequeño de poco pero visible cabello negro que retorciéndose se prestaba a llorar, cuando abrió sus ojos se miraban en un sutil tono carmesí, esto calmó al demonio apaciguando su ira.

-¿Qué pretendías hacerle al niño?-Se escuchaba la seria y firme voz de Ciel entrando a la cocina, conocía tan bien a su demonio que sabía que descargaría su enojo con el niño. -Nada- Le dijo su demonio entre dientes, dejando al niño que sollozaba dentro de la canasta.

-Él no tiene la culpa de tus estupideces- Le recalcó con enojo y mirada de odio el conde. -Pero….-Musitaba con rabia contenida Sebastian miraba la reacción de odio de su amado Ciel, no entendía como pudo cometer un error así, y lo peor era que perdía a su adorado amo, conociendo lo orgulloso que es sabia que este error no se lo perdonaría fácilmente, y ese sentimiento de pérdida lo llenaba de coraje y frustración.

-Debes responsabilizarte por él, quieras o no…- Sentenciaba con el corazón roto el conde pero en su mirada se destellaba la decepción y tristeza aunque con todas sus fuerzas quería disimular, los sirvientes escuchaban con tristeza este evidente rompimiento. -es una orden-Declaraba el conde con firmeza ante la mala cara de Sebastian que miraba a ese niño con coraje.

-Ustedes ayudaran a Sebastian en su nueva responsabilidad y vigilarán que lo cuide bien- Dijo Ciel dándoles la espalda a todos y se prestaba a marcharse. -Sí, señor- Dijeron todos a la vez y nadie se atrevía a cuestionar esa orden aun con la tétrica mirada del eficiente mayordomo.

-Finny... necesito que traigas un té a mi despacho- Ordenaba con seriedad Ciel alejándose de la cocina. -Si... Señor...- le respondía animado el joven jardinero, no era que le alegraba la situación pero al parecer por ahora estaría cerca de él, su mayor anhelo se le cumplía.

-¿Qué se supone que haga con este mocoso?- murmuraba con enojo el mayordomo mirando al niño en la canasta -Yo le ayudaré, Sebastian-san- Aclaraba amablemente Meyrin tomando al niño entre sus brazos. -No tengo mucha experiencia en cuidar bebés pero creo que lo poco le servirá- Terminaba de decir moviendo con sutileza al niño en sus brazos, el mayordomo suspiraba resignado, aunque tenía la esperanza de que todo esto fuera un indeseable sueño, o una mala broma, tenía que asegurarse de que ese niño si era suyo.

-Me da igual- Dijo Sebastian con molestia, -Primero necesitamos un nombre- Dijo Meyrin emocionada aunque tal vez no era el momento adecuado para alegrarse pues el ambiente tenso era palpable y notó la mirada de odio del mayordomo.

-Creo que después se le pondrá alguno- Murmuraba nervioso Bard codeando a la sirvienta para que se callara. -Un niño siempre es una bendición...-Replicó con seriedad ella insinuándole aquello a Sebastian que caminaba de un lado para el otro tratando de calmar su malestar

-¿Bendición? Murmuró Sebastian con molestia, no entendía esa palabra nunca la había entendido y ahora menos quería darle un significado solo le fijó la mirada enojada a Meyrin. -Mejor cállate…- Le susurró el cocinero a su compañera, pocos segundos después se veía al mayordomo haciéndole el té a su ahora enojado amo, y no lo culpaba de sentirse así, solo deseaba que fuera momentáneo.

-Joven amo… con permiso.- Se escuchaba decir al jardinero entrando minutos después al despacho del conde que en silencio permanecía sentado en su sillón. -Sebastian-san le envía este té- Aclaraba el joven entrando algo nervioso con el té de su amo, y más le invadieron los nervios al ver la mala cara de Ciel al escuchar el nombre de su mayordomo, con mucha diligencia trataba de servirle lo mejor posible pero los nervios le invadían e hizo que goteara un poco la taza que servía.

-Lo siento- Se disculpaba nervioso el jardinero, el conde solo desviaba la mirada, la verdad era que ni siquiera había notado esas gotas que cayeron, estaba exhorto en sus pensamientos ahora veía un cambio en sus planes, su vida junto a Sebastian se veían diluirse ante sus ojos y esto le provocaba una evidente tristeza que notó el rubio. -No tiene que estar triste-Aclaró él con algo de temor pero con la buena intención de subirle el ánimo a su entristecido amo.

-¿Triste?- Trató de refutar el conde ocultando su verdadero sentir. -Estoy decepcionado-Dijo casi de inmediato tomando un sorbo de ese té caliente. -Esto me enseña una vez más, que no debo confiar en nadie- Murmuraba con tristeza el conde evitando que las lágrimas que contenía con fuerza se le escaparan.

-No diga eso joven amo… las personas cometemos errores, aun el señor Sebastian puede equivocarse- Decía el jovencito con firmeza le dolía tanto ver así de triste a su amo. -Que se equivoque cambiando el menú de un día para el otro, que se equivoque al sacar una cuenta, o que me ponga mal una media… pero…-Dijo Ciel con enojo en su voz mientras apretaba sus puños con frustración.

-no entiendo mucho de estas cosas joven amo…- Aclaraba Finny porque no entendía muy bien eso de las relaciones amorosas, y aun así inocentemente quería darle alguna solución a su amo.

-Creo que era más que evidente mi relación con Sebastian… ¿Verdad?- Se escuchaba decir a Ciel quien ahora confirmaba su relación con Sebastian o por lo menos la relación que tenían. -Lo sospechábamos… pero usted era feliz y con eso nos bastaba- Dijo el otro con un pequeño sonrojo y una sonrisa nerviosa, se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, el rubio se mordía los labios por no declarar su amor y devoción a ese amo que aunque parecía implacable sabía que era muy bueno y bondadoso.

-Puedes irte Finny…- Le ordenaba el conde queriendo quedarse a solas, no quería que nadie más notara su sentir actual. -Si… joven amo…-Dijo el jardinero con una reverencia agradeciendo que sus labios no se abrieran para una declaración que por ahora seguramente era inoportuna y hubiera molestado más a su amo, Finny salió del despacho y pensativo caminaba por uno de los pasillos, tanto era su concentración ya que en su mente repasaba lo que podía haber dicho y no pudo que no notó que alguien lo esperaba al final del pasillo.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Cuestionó Snake al ver a Finny sonrojado y pensativo algo nervioso. -Nada… me entristece mucho ver tan desolado al joven amo- Se justificaba el rubio recordando el semblante triste y dolido de su amo. -Si yo pudiera cambiar su tristeza…-Murmuró inconscientemente el jardinero con la mirada ilusionada.

-Es obvio que no podrás cambiar eso…- Dijo con dureza el mensajero de la mansión con evidente molestia. -¿Por qué andas molesto conmigo?- Se escuchaba decir al jardinero algo enojado ante esa fría respuesta y sin escuchar una respuesta del otro veía como de prisa se alejaba.

-¿qué le pasa?- Cuestionaba con el ceño fruncido el rubio y seguía su camino a la cocina.

Horas pasaron y cayó la noche, Sebastian obligadamente tenía que hacerse cargo de su nueva responsabilidad, colocó una cuna al pie de su cama, en esa habitación que de nuevo tenía que ocupar, pues hace meses que compartía la habitación principal de la mansión junto con Ciel, ahora volvía a esa fría habitación y en compañía de un niño que no quería ni ver, Meyrin le dejo dormido al pequeño y los dejo solo.

-Ciel…- Susurraba Sebastian con tristeza pues en toda la tarde y noche no lo había visto por orden de él mismo, en esa modesta cama daba vueltas para calmar su ansiedad era ya de madrugada y extrañaba el calor del abrazo de su pequeño amante que le regalaba cada noche para dormir juntos, cuanto se lamentaba y se sentía peor porque sabía que Ciel estaba pasando por lo mismo por muy enojado que estuviera, el extrañarse era lo doloroso de esa repentina ruptura.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Se escuchó el grito de Ciel en medio de la fría y oscura madrugada cuando sintió de repente que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda en esa noche de insomnio. –Te extraño mucho- Murmuraba con tristeza al demonio que se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo inquieto del conde que se resistía con todas sus fuerzas a ese abrazo, que también extrañaba pero que por ahora sentía no necesitar.

-Te ordené que no te me acercaras- Le gritó el conde con enojo el demonio cedía soltándolo aunque no quería hacerlo. –Perdóname Ciel…- Rogaba el demonio arrepentido sinceramente.

-¡No!- Le respondió sin dudarlo Ciel con la mirada llorosa pero a la vez llena de coraje y resentimiento. –Me traicionaste, aun cuando prometiste no hacerlo- Hablaba el conde con la voz apagada, y unas frías lagrimas corrían por sus sonrojadas mejillas, el demonio entendió que era prematuro que su amado lo perdonara pero por lo menos quería que su separación no sea tan dolorosa.

-Déjame explicarte lo que sucedió- Dijo Sebastian con el rostro triste sentándose al filo de la cama, en esa cama que era hace unas horas el refugio de la pasión y el amor que sentían el uno con el otro, Ciel decidió escucharlo tal vez así terminaría odiándolo definitivamente, eso ocurría en la habitación principal mientras tanto la habitación de los sirvientes estaban todos despiertos.

-El joven amo… estaba gritando…- Decía ansioso Finny queriendo levantarse al escuchar el grito de su amo, -Tanaka y yo iremos a ver, no es necesario que todos vayamos- Aclaraba con seriedad el cocinero entendiendo lo que podía suceder. –Ustedes quédense aquí- Terminaba de decir Bard levantándose para salir. Snake y Finny vieron como el anciano y el cocinero cerraban la puerta, el rubio también estaba algo molesto con su compañero por la forma de tratarlo en la tarde, así que se quedaron en silencio.

-Es raro verte molesto- Aclaraba Snake en voz baja. –He notado que todo lo que digo últimamente te molesta, así que mejor me callaré- Respondió con resentimiento el rubio a él no le gustaba mostrarse serio o molesto pero aun cuando podían tomarlo por un niño en ocasiones entendía muchas cosas a veces y actuaba con madurez.

-Solo me molesta… que hables lo mucho que admiras al amo- Dijo con timidez el mensajero y un notorio sonrojo se teñía en sus mejillas. –Pero él es mi amo… yo lo admiro mucho…- Expresaba el jardinero con timidez también al sentir expuesto sus sentimientos de esa manera ambos se quedaron en silencio, segundos después Finny sonrió al entender la molestia del otro cuál era su motivo verdadero, levantándose de su cama se acercaba a la de Snake que confundido y nervioso lo miraba acercándose.

-Nhn…- Jadeaba Snake al sentir como con fuerza sus labios eran sellados en un beso por los labios del rubio, Emily y Oscar que estaban cerca de la almohada veían la escena y al notar la resistencia de su amo se prestaban a atacar a Finny, pero solo sintieron como la mano de Snake las detenía, y cediendo sus fuerzas se rendía ante ese dulce pero profundo beso.

_**Muchas gracias a los que han mostrado su interés en este fic, se los agradezco mucho... espero todavia tener su atención, vale recalcar que este fic no será tan corto... por lo que se irá desarrollando de a poco. Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado... **_

_**¿Creen que el dulce Finny tiene intenciones malas u ocultas? ¬¬ **_

_**¿Como quieren que se llame el pequeño de Sebastian? Soy mala para los nombres espero me respondan... ^^ **_

_**gracias y espero actualizar más seguido porque ya sali de vacaciones... **_


	4. Arrepentimiento

El silencio sucumbió por unos largos segundos en esa oscura habitación, Ciel sentado en su cama veía la espalda del hombre que amaba, más bien el demonio que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, no pensó que a su corta edad encontraría el amor, algo que aún a muchos adultos se les complicaba encontrar y el siendo apenas un adolescente ya había conquistado ese complicado peldaño del sentimiento humano, a pesar de su doloroso pasado el amor de Sebastian le dio nuevas fuerzas y una esperanza de un futuro que él se obligó a no contemplar, pero que parecía brillar frente a sus ojos mientras disfrutaban de su secreta relación, ahora se daba cuenta del gran error que había cometido, el amor te vuelve débil y vulnerable se lo planteó en muchas ocasiones pero a pesar de eso vivía en ese idílico romance con su mayordomo, ahora sentía como si que el destino se burlaba en su cara por haber cedido, el supuesto amor de Sebastian era tan frágil que lo engañó con una mujer aun cuando ya tenían una relación formal, la traición y la humillación eran dos factores que el pequeño conde repudiaba, le lastimaban el orgullo innato que poseía, y el demonio frente a él lo había hecho, razón por la que sentía su corazón roto, su ego dolido, pero aun así quería enfrentarlo con la verdad, no podía mostrarse vulnerable aunque así se sintiera.

-Habla de una vez…- Era la orden del conde conteniendo su rabia. -Y no quiero mentiras- Sentenciaba mirando a su mayordomo quien de reojo lo miraba también y le dijo en tono suave -Yo no miento lo sabe bien…- y volteándose miraba al rostro molesto de su amo.

-Pero sabes ocultar muy bien la verdad- Le replicó con sarcasmo el pequeño conde con la mirada seria sin un rastro de querer mostrar debilidad. -Me arrepiento de lo ocurrido- Se escuchaba susurrar al demonio con el rostro arrepentido, Ciel desviaba la mirada no quería creer esas palabras, o tenía miedo de creerlas porque se había empeñado en no perdonarle.

-Ya estábamos juntos… ¿Cómo pudiste?- Reprochó con coraje el jovencito conteniendo sus ganas de golpearlo aunque eso no serviría de nada y más bien lo mostraría débil. -No sé qué me pasó en esa ocasión- Se justificaba Sebastian tocándose la cabeza sacudiéndola en claro signo de frustración.

-Ahora recuerdo…- Dijo Ciel pensativo. - porque no te daba lo que querías, buscaste a esa mujer- Terminaba de decirle con la mirada acusatoria y una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica pues recordaba que aunque hace un año estaban juntos, recién hace seis meses habían consumado su amor, apreciar ese detalle solo incrementó el coraje del conde mirándolo ahora con odio.

-No digas eso- Murmuraba Sebastian sintiéndose por más culpable, nunca en su vida demoniaca se sentía tan arrepentido de una acción realizada, antes de Ciel vivía tan libre en sus placeres que rara vez mostraba remordimientos y ahora un adolescente lo humillaba con ese sentir que provocaba en su interior, aun así estaba listo a seguirse humillando si lograba el perdón de su amado mortal.

-Lo peor es que no me lo dijiste- Murmuró en voz baja Ciel. -Tal vez te lo hubiera perdonado- Decía con tristeza, si había algo que no soportaba era la mentira, y su demonio lo había hecho, no podía perdonarle tan fácilmente. -Tenía miedo de perderte- Se escuchaba decir al arrepentido demonio. -Además tú me ordenaste que hiciera cualquier cosa por conseguir la información- Terminaba de decir y esas palabras provocaron la furia del conde que acertaba a mirarle con más coraje.

-Eres un sínico, ahora yo soy el culpable- Le alzó la voz con evidente coraje, el mayordomo trataba de emendar sus palabras pero ya era muy tarde. -No quise decir eso, sabía que debía ingeniarme un plan opcional y no ceder- Se justificaba nervioso el mayordomo al notar que estaba empeorando la situación.

-La mujer… era la esposa de ese traficante ¿Verdad?-Dijo el conde tratando de calmarse y acabar de una vez con esa discusión. -Si…- Era la respuesta de su hasta ahora amante quien también trataba de tranquilizarse. -no significo nada para mí- Seguía diciendo el demonio que aunque era consciente que por ahora no conseguiría el perdón de su amado.

Ciel callado por unos segundos pensaba que decir porque no quería que sus labios delataran su dolido corazón.-Tuvo que haber significado algo- Decía rompiendo el silencio el conde que trataba de actuar con madurez la situación. -Porque me habías dicho que no…- Hablaba pero un leve sonrojo tiñeron sus mejillas y se notaba avergonzado de lo que quería decir, algo que entendió claramente el demonio.

-Sé que dije que no me venía dentro de los humanos en relaciones casuales anteriores, pero…- decía Sebastian completando la frase de su amo para evitarle más el bochorno ante esa aclaración. -Yo pensé que era especial para ti- Se escuchaba al conde con tristeza, pues aunque era vergonzoso pensarlo en un momento así, en su intimidad con Sebastian él siempre se corría en su interior en sus momentos de máximo placer, tal vez no era de mayor trascendencia pero era un detalle importante en su relación, así de algun modo se sentía dueño de todo ese demoniaco ser, ahora que lo sentía compartido lo lastimaba más.

-Perdóname- Susurraba el demonio tratando de acercársele pero el conde solo se le alejaba. -Esa mujer te gustaba… no me engañes- Le dijo en voz baja recordando el extraño interés de su demonio meses atrás en esa mujer pero que él siempre le negó, ya resignado el conde que su relación estaba rota, no podría confiar en él nuevamente y más si había un niño que se lo recalcaría a cada segundo. -Por eso no creo tu arrepentimiento- Seguía diciendo con seriedad, Sebastian no quería dar todo por terminado y quería que notara su verdadero arrepentimiento.

-Sebastian este contrato nos une, pero simplemente por ahora quiero verte solo como mi mayordomo y demonio- Hablaba Ciel sacando su parche su ojo marcado tiritaba tenuemente recordándoles a ambos lo único que los mantendría unidos por ahora. -Pero… Ciel…- A manera de ruego insistía el demonio para que no tomara una decisión tan severa, no imaginaba su vida de ahora en adelante sin el amor de su pequeño amo.

-Dame tiempo- Dijo con la mirada cabizbaja el conde. -Eso me hace pensar que no todo está perdido- Murmuraba esperanzado Sebastian con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

El pequeño conde tocaba su pecho y en los minutos que había estado casi inmutable, disimulando estar dolido, sentía que ya no podía ocultarlo más, después de todo era ese atractivo hombre que estaba sentado frente a él, su primer amor, quien le dio esperanzas de vivir, el que le regaló motivos para apreciar la vida, que ahora no alcanzaba aver con claridad, se sentía a salvo con él… pero hasta él le había traicionado y eso le dolía… le dolía profundamente y sus labios musitaron -Aunque parezca un insensible tengo un corazón… un corazón que has roto… Sebastian…- decía con tristeza y sus ojos amenazaban con llorar.

-No lo digas así…- Dijo conmovido el demonio y lo abrazó con fuerzas aunque el conde trataba de resistirse, sabia que por ahora ese seria su último contacto cercano, pues no lo dejaría acercarse más, de inmediato lo empujó y en un fuerte suspiro se daba las fuerzas necesarias para no doblegar su firme decisión.

-Por ahora no quiero que trates de convencerme de cambiar de opinión, ni de obtener mi perdón- Aclaraba con firmeza el conde a manera de orden, el demonio que le escuchaba agachaba la cabeza, entendía bien que con lo orgulloso de su amo por unos días tendría que soportar su separación. -tienes una prioridad más grande que yo en estos momentos…- Terminaba de decir el conde recordando al pequeño niño que de algún modo sentía que no debía odiar, es más ahora le cedía a su mayordomo.

-Ese mocoso…- Masculló con coraje el demonio al pensar en su pequeño hijo. -No quiero que lo llames así… Ya te dije que ese niño no tiene la culpa de tus estupideces- Le regañaba con molestia el conde.

-Podemos seguir juntos- Era su último intento del demonio para no perder a Ciel este le sonrió con sarcasmo y se prestaba a hablarle. -¿Que me propondrás? ¿Ser una familia feliz?- Se escuchaba decir al jovencito mirando fijamente a su demonio que le desviaba la mirada. -¿Quién seré yo… la abnegada madre? No digas idioteces- Dijo Ciel y su enojo que había calmado al parecer volvía en su ser.

-Ahora lárgate… no quiero que entres a esta habitación a menos que te lo ordene.- Le alzó la voz a su demonio y era la manera de terminar esa molesta conversación y a la vez ruptura, Sebastian resignado aceptaría esa momentánea separación, levantándose de la cama que por tantas noches había compartido con su amado conde se prestaba a salir.

-Te amo… Ciel, no lo olvides- Murmuró el demonio antes de salir y lo miró con tristeza a su amo que atento lo veía salir, al escuchar esas palabras sintió un nudo en su garganta, al cerrarse la puerta sus ojos comenzaron a llorar y buscando el refugio de su almohada, la cual sería por esa noche su soporte ya que no quería extrañar a su demonio pero tampoco quería tenerlo cerca.

-Sé que un día lograras perdonarme- Susurraba el demonio por el oscuro pasillo para llegar a las escaleras y asi ir a su habitación, cuando en las escaleras encontró dos siluetas. -Ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Les cuestionó al ver al hombre mayor junto al cocinero en la escalera.

-Escuchamos gritar al joven amo…-Respondía Bard con seriedad. -No es nada… vuelvan a su habitación- Les ordenaba el mayordomo que lo que menos deseaba ahora era entablar conversaciones, los tres en silencio bajaban las escaleras y se disponían a ir a sus habitaciones.

-Nhn…- Jadeaba muy sonrojado Snake mientras se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo delgado de su compañero de trabajo que devoraba sus labios con exquisitez y el también complacido cedia a esos besos profundos y firmes caricias, cuando escucharon que murmullos se acercaban, decidieron separarse. -Eres muy lindo, hasta mañana- Se despedía tiernamente Finny con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en su mejilla caminaba de prisa al baño, mientras Snake sin palabras se escondía bajo las sabanas, segundos después entraban a la habitación Tanaka y Bard.

-Sé que yo podré consolar al joven amo…- Murmuraba con una sonrisa ilusionada el jardinero mirándose en el espejo del baño, y se acariciaba los labios que un poco hinchados y humedecidos habían besado al tímido mensajero. - Pero con mi poca experiencia, no lograré cautivarlo- Se decía Finny con una sonrisa un tanto desafiante para sí mismo.

-Deberé ganar experiencia…- Murmuró pensando en Snake quien era perfecto para obtener esa "experiencia", pues sabía bien que su amo a quien amaba devotamente tenia suficiente experiencia en el arte amatorio, y él no podía compararse con el cautivador Sebastian, y ahora que conocía los sentimientos de Snake podía tomar cierta ventaja de ese detalle.

_**Les agradezco toda la atención que le tienen a este nuevo fic... gracias por su interés, ... :D me alegran mucho... espero que el capitulo de hoy no les haya aburrido, con mucho cariño para ustedes. :***_

**_besos :*_**


	5. Tristeza

En esa fría noche hubo más de uno que no podía conciliar el sueño en la prestigiosa mansión Phantomhive, por las dudas que divagaban en sus mentes, alguien en su cama se sentía traicionado y herido, otro miraba con recelo la cuna que yacía al pie de su cama, mientras tanto otro ilusionado sentía aun en sus labios la calidez de un beso, tanto que junto al último mencionado alguien esperanzado y algo avergonzado no sabía si era correcto lo que pretendía hacer. A la mañana siguiente todo transcurría con evidente normalidad.

-Buenos días joven amo- Saludaba muy animado el jardinero quien por ahora sería el que reemplazara a Sebastian en algunas de las actividades usuales con el conde, entre ellas era el llevarle el desayuno, Ciel con pereza se despertaba se notaban sus ojeras, al sentarse en la cama, al escuchar a Finny llamarlo, recordó con tristeza que a partir su hermosa rutina no sería igual, volvería como era antes, pensaba en el amanecer del día anterior cuando despertaba en los fuertes brazos de su amante, con nostalgia desviaba la mirada llorosa hacia la ventana, donde el jardinero abría las cortinas con lentitud.

-Se ve muy delicioso el desayuno- Decía Finny al notar la actitud callada y triste del conde, trataba de animarlo pero parecía que por ahora sería imposible, el joven conde se puso de pie y fue al baño de prisa, el jardinero con tristeza lo veía alejarse, sabía que su amo con lo orgulloso que era no lo dejaría ver una lagrima, y precisamente a eso iba el conde al baño a llorar, ahora que era el primer día oficial de separación con su amado, se sentía abrumado al palpar la realidad, de saborear esa soledad que ya no había experimentado en años, ¿Cómo podía borrar de su corazón dolido el amor que sentía por Sebastian? A la vez que se daba cuenta que eso sería muy difícil, debía aprender a convivir con ese a quien pretendía odiar ahora, no sabía si lo soportaría y el pensar en la posibilidad de doblegar su decisión lo llenaba de frustración, ahora entendía que era un poco pequeño para tanta confusión en su mente y corazón.

-Puedo hacerlo- Se repetía a sí mismo. –No voy a perdonarlo- Seguía diciendo con certeza mirándose al espejo y secando sus lágrimas con coraje como muestra de su determinación, y aun cuando le doliera el extrañarlo debía adaptarse a su nueva forma de vida, una vida que por ahora Sebastian no era el centro de su atención… de su amor. Al asearse salió del baño con una firme actitud, ese demonio no doblegaría al orgulloso Phantomhive y el pequeño enamorado conde apostaba su vida en ello, en un reto interno que se planteó a si mismo aunque lo amaba mucho más pesaba su orgullo aunque eso lo condenara a la soledad.

-Por favor Finny busca mi traje azul es el que me pondré hoy- Ordenaba el conde con firmeza. -Sí, señor- Le respondía con una sonrisa el sirviente corriendo hacia el gran armario de su armario, se veía al conde desayunar aunque se notaba que lo hacía a la fuerza, pasaron varios minutos.

-Creo que esto se abrocha así…- Hablaba Ciel con el ceño fruncido pues tanto él como su sirviente no sabían muy bien como terminar de vestirse, pero obviamente no pediría la ayuda de Sebastian así que el conde estaba ayudándole al nervioso y tembloroso jardinero a vestir sus prendas.

-Soy muy torpe, joven amo… lo siento- Se escuchaba el murmullo nervioso de Finny, al no sentirse de mucha ayuda a su amo que resignado trataba de ayudar también, no era culpa tampoco de su sirviente que el a su edad no pudiera arreglarse, pero siempre estaba Sebastian y de alguna manera era dependiente de él, pensar en su patético estado actual lo frustraba y llenaba de coraje.

-Tranquilo… no soy tan estricto como aparento- Dijo en medio de un suspiro el conde tratando de calmar la ansiedad de su ser, y su sirviente sonrojado le sonrió y con una sonrisa le respondía, -Lo sé mi señor-

-Voy a mi despacho… Dile a Snake que lleve mis cartas allí.- Se oía decir a Ciel cuando minutos después salía de su habitación y Finny detrás de él como embobado lo seguía con la charola. -Si Señor- Se escuchaba resonar en el pasillo.

-Ese mocoso, no deja llorar…- Murmuraba el mayordomo que estaba más que malhumorado mirando mal al pequeño que lloraba dentro de la canasta estando en la cocina junto con Meyrin y Bard.

-Tal vez quiere que le cambie el pañal,- Advertía dulcemente la sirvienta tomando al niño entre sus brazos, -Supongo debe ser eso- Murmuró el demonio no dando importancia al llanto del niño ante esa falta de evidente interés Meyrin se llenó de enojo.

-¿Lo cambió en la noche al menos una vez?- Cuestionó con molestia al mayordomo que lavaba unos platos, pensando en Ciel y lo doloroso que era estar ahí en una cocina lavando platos a estar sirviéndole el desayuno en ese momento, cuanto lamentaba la decisión de su amado pero por ahora no había otra opción más que resignarse.

-No… cuando iba a llorar le di el biberón y se quedó dormido- Dijo con mala cara el mayordomo al sentir la mirada molesta y acusatoria de la sirvienta. -Pobrecito- Exclamaba con pena la mujer de prisa caminaba para cambiarle el pañal.

-Pobre de mí… deberías decir- Decía Sebastian con molestia. -Ese niño arruinó mi vida- Terminaba de decir mirando mal a ese niño que poco a poco se calmaba, -Un niño no nace de la nada- Refutaba molesta la sirvienta saliendo de la cocina, Snake y Bard que estaban callados desviaban la mirada ante esa actitud valerosa de su compañera, no cualquiera se enfrentaría al a veces temido mayordomo, que chasqueó la lengua y siguió en su labor.

-Finny está tardando- Hablaba el cocinero para tal vez así quitar la tensión del ambiente. -Snake… ve a ver qué sucede con Finny.- Ordenaba el demonio el mensajero que arreglaba unas cajas.

-Snake… Le llamó otra vez pues parecía que este no le había escuchado.

-Está en las nubes…- Advertía el cocinero con resignación. -En estos días ha estado en las nubes- Decía este al lanzarle una franela para que despertara de su ensoñación, ahí reaccionó y escuchando la orden del malhumorado mayordomo se disponía a cumplirla, cuando en el pasillo se encontró con Finny y todo su ser no pudo evitar emocionarse.

-Snake... no me digas que ya me extrañabas y saliste a buscarme...- Murmuraba con una enorme el jardinero cuando se encontró a Snake en el pasillo cerca de la cocina, este se sonrojó mucho por esa aclaración del rubio nervioso no sabía dónde esconder su cara de vergüenza. -Es una broma- terminaba el rubio codeando ligeramente a Snake que desviaba la mirada, pero en ese descuido una de sus serpientes tenía la seria intención de morder a Finny que con rapidez se alejó de él.

-Emily… no seas grosera…- Regañaba Snake a su serpiente mirándola con enojo, Finny sonreía al ver tan serio a su amigo, de alguna forma se emocionó al ver a ese siempre tranquilo Snake enojarse, sutilmente se le acercaba de nuevo, Emily regañada se escondía en el chaleco de su amo, pero aun así parecía molesta por los ruidos que hacía con su lengua.

-Tus serpientes no me quieren- Aclaraba con una sonrisa algo coqueta el jardinero acercándose al tímido Snake, -¿Estarán celosas?- decía mientras se apegaba más al otro que aun por la vergüenza que sentía tampoco evitaba ese acercamiento.

-Veamos…-Susurró sobre sus labios el rubio. -Estamos en el pasillo- Murmuraba nervioso Snake mirando para todos los lados, porque alguien podía aparecer de repente, pero lo que sintió fue como Finny lo besaba con ternura, provocando que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera y correspondiera ese beso pues no podía negar que ese rubio lo tenía al borde de la locura.

-Solo era un pequeño beso- Se escuchaba decir a Finny separándose del otro que sonrojado agachaba la mirada, y así con una sonrisa el travieso jardinero se le adelantaba por el pasillo, cuando sintió la mano del mensajero tomando la suya, los dos cruzaron la mirada y sonrojados caminaban juntos.

-Te odio Sebastian- Se escuchaba murmurar al conde en su despacho, aunque tratara de poner toda su atención en el trabajo que hacia le era imposible, el coraje que todavía sentía lo amargaba profundamente, sacudiendo la cabeza con frustración salió de su despacho para ir al jardín tal vez un poco de aire fresco le haría bien ahora, cuando en el jardín encontró a su mayordomo junto al niño mientras Meyrin le explicaba algo podía retroceder su andar pero su orgullo no se lo permitió y tomando aire emprendió su caminar hacia el jardín. Sebastian lo miró y se mordía los labios para dirigirle la palabra y seguirlo, lo veía caminar con esa actitud tan soberbia, característica de él, pero sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo estar solo, Meyrin miraba la escena y no pudo sentirse triste por esa situación.

-Él lo perdonara…- Se escuchaba en un murmullo decir a la sirvienta al triste mayordomo, quien desvió la mirada y prefirió callarse, el que lo perdonara le resultaba imposible ahora pero no perdería las esperanzas, -Hay que preparar el almuerzo- Dijo Sebastian mirando a lo lejos a Ciel quien parecía pensativo al rozar con sus manos unas rosas, le dolía dejarlo solo pero lo más acertado por el momento.

-Joven amo- Se escuchaba llamar a Finny quien corriendo se acercaba al conde que le miraba con extrañeza, pues no estaba de humor para tener compañía, -Le quiero enseñar unas flores que acabo de plantar, son especialmente para usted- Decia el jardinero muy animado señalando otro lado del jardín, Ciel suspiró resignado tal vez no era tan malo tener algo de compañía ahora, así no le recordaba lo tan solo que estaba y se sentía.

-Cuando florezcan serán un regalo para el joven amo- Hablaba Finny señalando el espacio donde solo se veía la tierra removida. –Son flores de color azul,- Aclaraba el rubio con una sonrisa a pesar de ver tan apagado a su amo. - y serán tan hermosas como mi joven amo- Terminaba de decir el jardinero con un notorio sonrojo arriesgándose a ser regañado por el conde por ese comentario algo indiscreto.

-Las flores azules son símbolo del anhelo y el amor…- Habló Ciel con un tono nostálgico mirando el cielo, -No quería entristecerlo, lo siento- Decía el jardinero muy nervioso al ver esa actitud en su amo quien suspiró y emprendía su andar, -¿te has enamorado Finny?- Cuestionaba el jovencito dándole la espalda a su sirviente, que no atinaba que responder, pues suponía que estaba enamorado de quien ahora hacia esa pregunta.

-Si lo estás, deberías olvidar ese sentimiento… al final solo terminaran lastimándote- Decía el conde y caminaba a paso firme para entrar de nuevo en la mansión, dejando perplejo a Finny, estaba confundido si aquello fue para desalentarlo porque su amo había notado su interés, o solo fue por el momento de vulnerabilidad que estaba pasando, pero aquello en lugar de desanimarlo más lo hacía rectificar en su deseo de que su amo llegara a corresponder su amor y haría cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia al esperar este capitulo... apenas estoy saliendo de una mala racha de falta de inspiración muy profunda, espero no decepcionarles, y este capitulo sea de su agrado, prometo que el proximo capitulo será mejor **

**Gracias por su apoyo... besos :***


	6. Cercania

Pensamiento de Ciel Phantomhive

Han pasado varios días desde que mi relación con Sebastian quedó en nada, más que la de un contratista y su demonio, un amo y su mayordomo… a veces es dolorosa vivir esta realidad siento que el tiempo corre despacio y a veces de prisa es una extraña sensación, pero he sido fuerte en soportar esta carga, después de todo mi orgullo es lo que me ha ayudado a sobrellevar esta separación. Por lo menos ahora podemos cruzar unas cuantas palabras de manera formal, dejando a un lado los sentimientos y fuertes lazos que nos unen, él está totalmente resignado supongo debo ser su táctica, no presionar ni insistir en el perdón, dejar que el enojo se vaya de mi para poder dar alguna iniciativa de reconciliación, he notado como se muerde los labios callando alguna palabra que quisiera decirme, en el fondo de mi corazón debo admitir que por segundos anhelo escucharle rogar, suplicar por mi perdón tal vez pueda ceder y perdonarlo, pero él se calla y no sabría decir si lo agradezco o no, porque la soledad me consume y lo extraño demasiado, aunque debo admitir que Finny es una grata compañía siempre tan sonriente y atento, miro con agrado sus halagos y palabras dulces que de algún modo me hacen olvidar momentáneamente mi soledad y vacío , sé que él se siente atraído por mí pero tampoco quiero lastimarlo, no quisiera ilusionarlo falsamente, dándole esperanzas de un amor que no le podré dar, porque ahora no me siento capaz de amar a alguien con sinceridad.

En el silencio que me encuentro ahora, he notado varias cosas a mi alrededor, más allá de mi centro vital en que había convertido Sebastian en mi patética existencia, quien ocupaba la mayor parte de mi atención, he visto como Meyrin se esmera por cuidar del pequeño Christopher Michaelis, el hijo ya legítimo de mi mayordomo a quien obligué a reconocerlo, el nombre surgió de la mente de la sirvienta y a mi gusto era bueno además algo irónico para ser hijo de un demonio, sé que Sebastian se siente inconforme con esto pero fue una sutil forma de castigo de mi parte, y él lo aceptó de malas ganas, también he notado como Snake ese tímido sirviente que casi no escucho hablar me mira fijamente a veces, no sé si sospecha que le estoy mintiendo con respecto a sus amigos del circo, pero algo me dice que no es eso, más bien para celoso de mí, no sé qué tendría que envidiar de un adolescente que vive amargado con el corazón herido, tal vez pronto le pregunte si algo le molesta supongo que un buen amo debe hacerlo. Divagando en estas cosas me encuentro en mi despacho cuando escucho como golpean la puerta.

-Joven amo… tiene una visita…- Dice algo agitada Meyrin con el pequeño en sus brazos, el día de hoy todos los sirvientes han salido por las provisiones de la semana y Sebastian en un asunto mío que debía atender está en Londres y ella por así decirlo está a cargo de la casa por ahora.

-Dile que pase…- Le hablo para que de prisa se vaya de verla agobiada y con ese niño a punto a llorar era mejor recibir mi visita antes, pero cuando ella me iba responder una fuerte explosión se escucha, -¿Qué fue eso?- Cuestiono alarmado a la mujer que asustada no sabía si correr, gritar o llorar pues creo que sabía que sucedía, me mira aterrorizada y se dispone a responderme.

-Creo que dejé el horno encendido muy alto…-Responde temblorosa y nerviosa. –Pero ve a ver, antes de que explote todo- Le grito para que vaya a ver, ella duda por unos segundos era una situación que ya había pasado antes, pero siempre estaban los demás para ayudar, ahora los dos solos no sabíamos que hacer yo mantenía mi compostura aunque también estaba algo temeroso, hasta la visita que me esperaba se me había olvidado.

-Pero… pero… el niño…-aclaraba nerviosa mirando al pequeño que sollozaba un poco, no tuve más opción que tomarlo en mis brazos, un poco nervioso lo agarré y miré dudoso a la sirvienta que se alejaba corriendo por el pasillo, era un niño tan frágil y pequeño, tuve que recordar esos juegos de cuando con Lizzy jugábamos a la familia cuando era un niño, Christopher ese pequeño que era la causa de mi separación con Sebastian ahora estaba en mis brazos, no podía odiarlo pero tampoco amarlo, aun cuando el parecido con mi mayordomo era grande por no decir exacto, sin duda era su hijo, los dos nos quedamos viendo fijamente era la primera vez que lo tenía así de cerca, de alguna forma me parecía encantador aunque en el fondo le tenía algo de fastidio, el estiró su manito y pretendió acariciarme el rostro con una mirada qué muchos pensarían que estoy loco, pero parecía triste, fue una sensación por demás extraña.

-¿Qué haces?- Cuestioné en un murmullo era ilógico preguntar a alguien que no podía responderme, él me sonrió y esa sonrisa me recordó mucho a mi demonio, acaso este niño se estaba burlando de mí, pero era el hijo de un demonio quien no podía asegurar que tuviera misteriosos poderes o algo así, -Deja de jugar conmigo- Le ordené con firmeza, y él me sonreía aún más eso me molestó.

-eres tan odioso como tu padre- Dije sin pensarlo y la nostalgia se apoderó de mí, ¿Tu padre?... Cuestioné en mi mente con tristeza, él me miraba con fijación y parecía intentar querer tocarme, sacándome de mis pensamientos de vulnerabilidad, -Tú me quitaste a Sebastian- Murmuré con tristeza, y nos quedamos viendo el entonces comenzó a llorar con fuerza y yo no sabía qué hacer cuando sentí que alguien entraba al despacho, me sentí algo aliviado porque podían llevarse a ese pequeño llorón, pero mi ánimo decayó cuando una risilla se escuchó.

-Jijiji…- Se escuchaba en el despacho y un hombre de raras ropas negras caminaba lentamente hacia mí, parecía disfrutar el verme en ese momento algo estresante con ese niño que lloraba y no sabía cómo callarlo. –Si vienes a burlarte, mejor lárgate- le grité enojado pues su risita idiota me irritaba por completo,

-No tiene que ser tan grosero-Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa, -Reconozco que vine en mal momento, el agobio de una madre joven callando a su hijo llorón- Decía con burla y el pequeño que también lo escuchaba parecía calmarse, tal vez era por la presencia oscura de ese personaje que me visitaba y lo asustó,

-Déjate de bromas estúpidas- Le reclamé con enojo, se estaba pasando de la raya con ese comentario, al escuchar mi enojo el niño dejó de llorar y me miraba callado creo que lo asusté, pero no sabría explicar pero el pequeño miró con molestia a Undertaker, quien sonreía divertido al vernos.

-¿Esta seguro que no es su hijo también?- Preguntó con burla. –Sus miradas y gestos de enojo son idénticas,- Terminaba de decir en medio de su sonrisa.

-No es mi hijo, es hijo de Sebastian y una mujer que desconozco, por favor deja de decir esas tonterías- Le hablé con algo de tristeza en mi voz mientras desviaba la mirada. –Lo siento, a veces me paso con mis bromas- Le escuché decir ya sin esa sonrisa, parecía serio fue cuando Meyrin entró corriendo al despacho.

-Señor, ya lo solucioné… Perdone mis torpezas…- Se disculpaba ella con verdadero arrepentimiento, no le dije nada y le devolví al niño quien comenzó a gimotear cuando nos separábamos, parecía que quería seguir en mis brazos, solo fruncí el ceño y con la mano les hice señas de que se marcharan y así lo hicieron, vi cómo se alejaba ese pequeño y mi sirvienta, y un extraño sentir me invadió.

-No me diga conde, ¿qué se encariñó con ese niño?- Me decía Undertaker mirándome dudoso, -Claro que no- Respondí a esa estúpida insinuación, aunque no sabía cómo describir ese extraño sentir que me invadía. –No debe apenarse si eso es así, es el hijo de quien ama no sería extraño que terminara queriéndolo- Escuchaba decir con seriedad a ese que siempre parecía reírse de mis desgracias, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo esas palabras podían ser ciertas.

-¿Crees que yo amo a Sebastian?-Le pregunté con sarcasmo y una pequeña sonrisa tratando como de algún modo negar ese hecho, el me quedó mirando y cruzaba sus brazos dando a entender que le engañaba con esa interrogante.

-No tiene caso que me engañe, usted lo ama…-Dijo sin inmutarse mientras sentía como su mano alzaba mi rostro para que lo viera, -Yo lo amaba-Susurré con molestia y sentía como su uña afilada recorría mis mejillas.

-Yo creo que aún lo ama, pero si usted dice que ya no es así… no me queda más que creer en sus palabras- Murmuraba con esa sonrisa tan característica en sus labios, yo solo desvié la mirada pero me dejaba consentir por ese hombre tan extraño, cuando entré en razón me separé de él algo sonrojado y cuestioné el motivo de su visita.

-Vine a visitarlo porque llevaba días sin verlo, y ya que estaba cerca… Me dije ¿Por qué no visitar a ese hermoso conde?- Le oí decir con una sonrisa algo diferente a lo acostumbrada, además de que parecía ser un sincero halago de su parte, no parecía una burla,

-Es la primera vez que hablas de mi hermosura- Hablé divertido con una sonrisa era gracioso ver al Undertaker siempre burlón, algo confundido pues parecía que hasta él se sorprendió por el inesperado halago que me regaló, -Siempre lo he pensado solo no lo había dicho- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa yo lo miré con recelo, no sabía si hablaba en serio o en broma.

-Su mayordomo es un idiota, por haberlo dejado ir tan fácil- Decía él con sinceridad, al escuchar esas palabras sabía que eran ciertas, tal vez Sebastian no me amaba solo se sentía atraído por mi alma, esas dudas que rondaban mi mente desde que nos separamos parecían aclararse ahora.

-Lo he dejado pensativo… ¿Qué le parece si salimos de aquí y vamos a dar un paseo?- Me propuso tomando mis manos entre las suyas, me sentía intimidado pero la verdad no había salido de la mansión por días así que acepté su invitación asintiendo con la cabeza, él me sonrió y sentí su rostro pálido cerca del mío, mis mejillas se tiñeron de un carmesí más notorio ante esa cercanía.

-Yo haré que lo olvides- Me advirtió con una traviesa sonrisa y depositaba un beso en mi mano, entonces una idea maliciosa cruzó mi mente, tal vez de esta forma podía vengarme de la traición de Sebastian.

_**Muchas gracias a los que siguen este fic, me alegra que sea de su interes ya que los comentarios son buenos**_

_**Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y bueno al parecer se dará inicio este acercamiento entre Undertaker y Ciel... veremos si el pequeño conde es capaz de comenzar este romance... **_

_**No olviden dejar sus comentarios **_

_**besos :***_


	7. Cita

El conde iba algo nervioso dentro del tétrico carruaje de Undertaker quien por ahora lo dirigía alejándose lentamente de la mansión, las dudas llenaban su mente adolescente porque aún no tenía claro lo que iba a hacer, pues tampoco quería parecer fácil presa ante los ojos de ese sepulturero que ya había mostrado interés romántico en él, además en su corazón herido aun ardía la llama tenue del amor que sentía por Sebastian, pero recordando su traición esa llama se apagaba cada vez más, por ahora solo tenía pensado pasar el tiempo con Undertaker, algo de compañía no le haría mal, además sentirse apreciado ahora que se encontraba tan desolado y solitario, lo animaría un poco,

-Conde… Le llamaba el sepulturero cuando el carruaje se detuvo, era medio dia y el clima era fresco digno para disfrutarse en un paseo, el conde pasó saliva y fue cuando el platinado estiró su mano para ayudarle a bajar, esto le recordó tanto a su amado mayordomo que no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgico pero que rápidamente lo disimuló, miró a su alrededor y observó un pequeño campo verde en que se apreciaba con claridad el cielo claro y radiante, era un ambiente tranquilo y relajante muy diferente al que había estado sometido en los últimos días encerrado en la mansión.

-No debe estar nervioso- Aclaraba el de cabellos platinados sosteniendo la delicada mano de Ciel mientras lo ayudaba a bajar. -¿Quién está nervioso?- Cuestionó medio molesto el jovencito con seriedad disimulando que en verdad si se sentía nervioso aunque no entendía el motivo de esa sensación.

-Entonces sus manos siempre parecen medios temblorosas- Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa Undertaker encaminando al conde hacia un árbol que les daría sombra, Ciel lo miró mal y soltó el agarre con enojo y caminaba delante de él con ese aire orgulloso que parecía embelesar más al mayor.

-No debe temerme… no haré nada que usted no me permita- Habló el platinado siguiéndolo Ciel que no lo miraba sonreía jactancioso, por lo menos había encontrado a un idiota con quien entretenerse y notaba que su actitud parecía respetuosa, pero ¿Cuánto duraría esa caballerosidad? Se cuestionaba internamente el joven, por ahora tenía que establecer sus reglas si ese extraño personaje quería su "amistad"

-¿Serás un caballero?- Preguntó dudoso el conde. -Claro que si…- Le respondió con una reverencia el platinado con una sonrisa divertida. -Supongo que su Sebastian lo era…- Insinuaba con una sonrisa sarcástica el sepulturero ante esa inesperada aclaración el conde no pudo evitar sentirse enojado pero lo disimularía para no ser causa de burla del hombre que se sentaba a su lado en ese frondoso árbol.

-Podemos evitar nombrarle-Dijo en un tenue murmullo el conde cerrando los ojos se dejaba llevar por la brisa fresca de la tarde, sabía bien que el platinado lo miraba y él maliciosamente se dejaba desear.

-Siente que lo traiciona- Murmuraba Undertaker acariciando con su uña afilada el bello rostro de ese jovencito que se sonrojaba sutilmente con ese contacto. -Claro que no- Le respondió con seriedad el joven de mirada azulina mientras abría sus ojos.

-Solo que recordarlo me enfurece- Hablaba Ciel mirando con seriedad al sepulturero que embelesado no dejaba de mirarlo y tocarlo,

-no será que le enfurece, lo que lo está obligando a hacer ahora- Aclaraba con sarcasmo el sepulturero mientras su otra mano acariciaba dulcemente su pierna, ante esta algo atrevida caricia el conde dudaba en seguir con aquel juego, porque de algún modo el aire misterioso de ese hombre que trataba de cautivarlo le atraía de cierta y extraña manera.

-Él no me está obligando a nada- Declaró con una sonrisa traviesa el conde tomando la mano de Undertaker entrelazándola con la suya, un acto que parecía algo forzado por parte de Ciel que el mayor percibió claramente.

-Bueno… no quiero arruinar mi primera cita con mi bello conde, discutiendo sobre su antigua pareja- Aclaraba animado el sepulturero siguiendo el juego que el conde pretendía jugar ahora, tratando de que el conde poco a poco se relajara un poco mostrándole más el lado travieso que poseía ese jovencito, pues no en vano pudo haber tenido cautivado a un demonio en varios meses.

-¿Por qué ya no es su pareja?- Cuestionó intrigado Undertaker dejándose seducir con la aparente e inocente sensualidad del joven junto a él que sonrojado lo miraba y se dejaba consentir. -No me gustaría arruinar una relación- Terminaba de decir con una sarcástica sonrisa y seguía tocando más de esa delicada piel.

-Bien sabes que ya no estamos juntos, por favor evitemos hablar del tema- Advirtió con molestia Ciel mirando mal al mayor que sonrió al ver ese ceño fruncido, sin duda ese joven que estaba a su lado lo tenía cautivado en cuerpo y alma, un humano digno de quien enamorarse pensaba al ver esas reacciones tan encantadoras en ese pequeño conde malhumorado. -Como diga…- Se escuchó decir al sepulturero con resignación, ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos largos segundos en medio del ambiente algo tenso que se había formado.

-Traje unas galletas y algo de té- Dijo con una sonrisa el mayor levantándose y soltando el agarre de Ciel que lo veía alejarse al carruaje, el conde aún estaba algo confundido con respecto a la situación que estaba viviendo, cuando a los pocos minutos los dos estaban sentados comiendo unas galletas y bebiendo un poco de té.

-Son deliciosas tus galletas…- Elogiaba el conde con algo de timidez mirando de reojo al mayor que también comía de sus galletas en forma de huesos. –Gracias…Las preparé yo mismo- Acertó a decir Undertaker con una sonrisa de alguna forma se sentía intimidado por estar así con ese pequeño y orgulloso conde, era la primera vez que se sentía nervioso, en verdad que ese niño lo tenia cautivado.

-El sabor a muerto le queda bien a las galletas- Decía burlonamente el sepulturero cuando vio que el conde tenia galleta en la boca, quien comenzó a escupirla al escuchar esa terrorífica aclaración, y lo miraba con odio. -Es broma…- Se reía fuertemente Undertaker al ver la reacción del joven que tomaba té para pasar el mal momento.

-¿Cómo cree que profanaría un cadáver por unas galletas?- Decía entre risas el sepulturero mirando como el conde estaba más malhumorado. -Te creo capaz de cualquier cosa- Advertía enojado el joven mirándolo mal.

-¿en serio?- Cuestionaba el sepulturero con aire coqueto, limpiando con su uña las migajas en la mejilla sonrojada del conde. -Si lo beso ahora… ¿Qué haría?- Terminaba de decir con una sonrisa divertida rozando su dedo los carnosos labios del conde que respiraba agitado al sentir que pronto sus labios rozarían los del otro, era una mezcla de ansiedad, confusión y curiosidad. ¿Cómo sería besar otros labios? Pensaba el más joven, sintiendo la brisa rozarlos con suavidad.

-No te atreverías- Advirtió con una sonrisa desafiante el conde. -Esos pequeños labios que solo han sido besados por un vil demonio…- Dijo con resignación el mayor rozándolos con devoción con su dedo delineándolos con el ferviente deseo de que en pocos segundos los besaría.

-No lo menciones- Fue lo que dijo en un susurro el conde desviando la mirada y en su mente todavía estaba la duda de dejarse llevar o seguir el juego, y el recuerdo melancólico de su primer beso revivía con algo de dolor en su mente.

-¿Pudiera ser que ahora el recuerdo del primer beso con su demonio pasa de forma nostálgica por su mente?- Cuestionaba el sepulturero con una sonrisita mezclada entre sarcasmo y tristeza, esta pregunta alteró un poco al conde que sus ojos brillaron, ciertamente había acertado y con su actual actitud lo confirmaba.

-Seguramente fue un tierno beso… un beso dulce e inocente- Hablaba Undertaker apretando las manos del conde para darle apoyo aun cuando era el mismo quien lo lastimaba con los recuerdos que guardaba.

-¿Por qué me atormentas así?- Preguntaba con tristeza evidente el conde haciendo el esfuerzo por no llorar, porque por su mente pasaba la sensación de ese primer y cálido beso que en una fría noche Sebastian le había regalado.

-Porque estoy celoso… Siempre quise ser el primero en probar esos labios y un maldito demonio me quitó la oportunidad- Hablaba el sepulturero besando tiernamente el ojo visible del conde que parecía llorar, Ciel se abrazó a él con fuerza tratando de reprimir ese anhelo de derramar sus lágrimas, y llenándose de fuerza para no mostrarse vulnerable optaba por definitivamente olvidar a su traicionero demonio.

-Pero… tal vez ahora sea más divertido, robarle a un demonio lo que creía suyo- Se escuchó susurrar al oído del sepulturero al coqueto conde.

-Tan hermoso y malvado…- Murmuró Undertaker con una sonrisa, tomando su rostro en sus manos lo miraba deleitado por esa actitud confusa del conde, tan inocente y a la vez no lo era, fuerte y a la vez vulnerable, sin duda alguna ese conde sería lo más divertido que hubiera vivido en su larga existencia.

La tarde amenazaba con caer y se veía fuera de la mansión al mayordomo caminar de un lado para el otro con evidente enojo y preocupación, pues en toda la tarde no había visto a Ciel, aunque sabía que no estaba en peligro, igual esa incertidumbre lo mataba, cuando vio el carruaje de Undertaker detenerse frente a la entrada de la mansión, donde el demonio con mala cara los aguardaba.

-Joven amo… ¿Dónde estaba?- Decía Sebastian con molestia y preocupación al ver bajar al conde de ahí, quien lo ignoró y miró a Undertaker que encabezaba ese carruaje que lo miraba también, ambos se despidieron con una señal de manos, y un notorio sonrojo se tiñeron en las mejillas del conde, veía como se alejaba ese hombre de larga cabellera platinada.

_-Los sirvientes no deben cuestionar a sus amos.- _Fueron las palabras del conde con frialdad y seriedad a su mayordomo, que apretando los puños enojado se callaba y veía la figura de su ex amante caminar con soberbia hacia su mansión, y una fuerte sensación de oscuridad inundó su demoniaco ser, los celos lo poseyeron y sus ojos brillaron en un carmesí intenso y una pregunta rondaba su mente enfurecida, ¿Ese shinigami pretendía quitarle a su amor?.

_** Muchas gracias por leer este fic, espero sinceramente sea de su agrado... esta semana ha sido algo complicada para mi por eso no he actualizado, sepan disculpar cualquier error de mi parte, **_

_**Agradeceré sus opiniones... este fic va a fuego lento, así que no desesperen :D **_

**_besos :*_**


	8. Confusiones

Mientras la mirada celosa de Sebastian se fijaba en su amado pero herido Ciel que le daba la espalda y se alejaba lentamente de él, alguien escondido dentro de la mansión también lo miraba con sigilo.

-¿Por qué espías al joven amo?- Se escuchaba la tenue voz de Snake detrás del rubio que con frustración veía a Ciel desaparecer en las escaleras y el mayordomo que refunfuñando se alejaba a la cocina.

-No lo estoy espiando- Murmuró un poco molesto el rubio al sentirse descubierto por quien menos quería que lo viera en un momento así, ese hombre de cabellos platinados con quien en los últimos días había desarrollado una extraña relación amorosa, quien a su vez con la mirada triste no dejaba de verlo, ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

-Solo quería ver si estaba bien- Aclaraba Finny ocultando los celos y la rabia que le invadían al pensar que su querido amo estuvo con un hombre toda la tarde, tuvo la oportunidad de tenerlo pero sin hacer ni un primer intento ya lo sentía perdido, el otro que estaba enamorado sinceramente de él no podía evitar sentirse apenado y a la vez esperanzado aunque sonara egoísta, su mayor competencia estaba dejándole el camino libre para estar más cerca del rubio.

\- Debo ir a ayudar a preparar la cena- Fueron las palabras del jardinero que de prisa se alejaba de Snake que con tristeza lo miraba alejarse, era una extraña mezcla de sentimientos y emociones que antes no había experimentado, todo le era tan confuso pero de alguna forma se sentía vivo, fue cuando el sonar de la lengua de una serpiente se escuchó muy cerca de su oído.

-¿Él está molesto por que el joven amo estaba con alguien más?- Hablaba confundido Snake como cuestionando algo que la serpiente en su hombro le había dicho. -No lo entiendo…- Decía para sí mismo aunque era algo que ya sabía no creyó que fuera tan evidente aun para una perceptiva serpiente y eso le avergonzaba en gran manera, porque era cierto que él se sentía en una competencia con Ciel, pero tal vez no era así, si ese rubio sabía muy bien lo que hacía, si solo lo usaba para pasar el tiempo hasta que el joven amo lo notara, fue cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las dos serpientes a su alrededor porque parecían hablarles.

-Él no me está usando…- Murmuraba apretando los puños el encantador de las serpientes y se denotaba claramente su frustración y vergüenza ante esa realidad que tal vez él no quería reconocer, sus serpientes lo miraban y apegándose a él trataban de animarlo porque a pesar de todo ese joven de cabellos platinados no tenía un mal corazón, era puro y sincero y no querían verlo lastimado o sufrir.

-Y si es así… es tal vez la única atención que podría recibir de alguien- Fueron las palabras mencionadas en un triste susurro por parte de Snake que con tristeza agachaba la mirada, por su mente pasaban los recuerdos junto al rubio en los últimos días, no podía negar lo feliz que era a su lado, aun cuando sospechaba que todo era una falsa ilusión y que eso se aclarara poco a poco en su corazón le dolía mucho.

-Déjenme solo- ordenaba Snake con molestia a sus amadas serpientes que al parecer sin refutarle solo se alejaron rápidamente, pasaron varios minutos cuando este entraba a la cocina notando a Finny con el semblante apagado ayudando a arreglar unas ollas, que diferente lucía de su habitual sonrisa radiante, aunque le doliera admitirlo amaba esa sonrisa.

-No estés celosa Meyrin…- Se escuchaba decir a Bard con burla a su compañera rompiendo un poco el ambiente tenso que se respiraba en la cocina. -¿Quién está celosa?- Le refutó sonrojada la mujer mirándolo mal.

-Solo pasaré dos días fuera, prometo no ver a otra mujer- Se jactaba el cocinero mirando fijamente a la hermosa y sonrojada sirvienta que se disponía a responderle, -Acaso eso me interesa…- fue lo que le dijo frunciendo el ceño, Sebastian los escuchaba pero no estaba de humor ni para regañarlos.

-No pongan esas caras muchachos… volveré pronto- Exclamó Bard con una sonrisa mirando a sus jóvenes compañeros que callados lo miraron. -Eres un pretencioso, nadie notará tu ausencia.- Le aclaraba con sarcasmo la sirvienta haciéndolo callar y los dos parecían que se pondrían a discutir cuando fueron interrumpidos por el malhumorado mayordomo.

-Finny… llévale la cena al joven amo,- Ordenaba con seriedad el demonio que tampoco tenía ninguna intención por ahora de acercarse a Ciel, tal vez si percibía un extraño olor en su ser no sabía de qué era capaz, así que por ahora se mantendría al margen aunque estaría a la expectativa de su amo.

-Ustedes dejen de hablar idioteces- Les decía el mayordomo a los dos que discutían levemente en la cocina, y Finny llevaba la charola con la cena del amo que ahora acostumbraba a comer en su habitación, el rubio caminaba por los pasillos pensando en cómo disimular su enojo y celos, en si no tenía nada que reclamarle ni Sebastian que había sido su pareja le reclamó el haberse entretenido toda la tarde a solas con un hombre, que derecho tenia él a hacerlo, sin darse cuenta ya estaba al pie de la puerta de su amo, y tocando levemente escuchaba la autorización de pasar.

-Joven amo… con permiso…- Advertia Finny al entrar a la habitación de su amo, quien dessanimado estaba en la cama recostado con la mirada perdida al techo. -¿Está bien joven amo?- Cuestionó tímidamente al verlo asi, sin duda ese jovencito era un deleite a la mirada tanto orgullo y jactancia contrarrestado a la vulnerabilidad que mostraba ahora, Ciel reaccionó y se sentó en la cama con mucha seriedad.

\- la verdad no tengo apetito, podrías traerme solo una taza de leche caliente- Aclaraba el joven viendo la comida pensaba que tal vez al verla sentiría hambre pero no solo rectificaba que su apetito no estaba en esa noche, tal vez había comido demasiadas galletas en la tarde, pensar en eso le provocó un leve sonrojo al recordar su cita con el sepulturero, sus caricias y besos que lo tenían muy confundido por ahora.

-¿Sucede algo Finny?- Dijo algo avergonzado Ciel al ver la fijación de su sirviente en su persona, el rubio lo pensó por unos segundos pero mordiendo sus labios con sutileza prefirió callar. -No… nada… con permiso- Murmuraba nervioso y decepcionado, y se disponía a retirarse a cumplir con la petición de su amo, cuando escuchó algo que hizo que su corazón desfallecerá. -No necesito más pretendientes idiotas- Aclaró con malicia el conde en un murmullo que fue perceptible al sirviente, quien con la mirada apagada se alejó rápidamente, esas palabras retumbaban su mente mientras como por inercia caminaba por los pasillos para llegar a la cocina, Snake notó la evidente y sombría tristeza de ese jovencito que amaba, con amabilidad se ofreció a llevar esa taza de leche caliente al conde unos minutos después, Finny se sonrojó ante este acto de aprecio genuino le animó un poco.

Ya cuando era muy tarde en la noche el silencio sepulcral invadió la mansión donde todos se suponían descansaban, en la habitación de los sirvientes por dos noches estarían solo Snake y Finny, por el improvisado viaje del cocinero a una ciudad inglesa por un asunto familiar, cada cual en su cama estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos sin poder conciliar el sueño.

-¿Qué haces?- Se escuchó decir a Finny algo sorprendido cuando alguien se colaba en su cama. -No quiero que te sientas solo- susurraba Snake que aun con su timidez daba aquella iniciativa que ni el mismo podía creer que hacía, pero sentía que ese a quien amaba necesitaba compañía y él aunque fuera patético se la regalaba gustoso, acostándose a su lado se acurrucaba bajo las sabanas, el rubio sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza conteniendo las lágrimas, Snake un poco nervioso correspondía su abrazo, después de todo era la primera que se encontraban de esa manera, a solas en la habitación.

-Estas frío…- Susurraba el jardinero con la mirada algo llorosa, -Por eso nadie quiere estar conmigo- Aclaraba con tristeza el otro entendiendo aquellas palabras como alguna burla o reproche,

-No quise decir eso- Finny le sonrió y cariñoso le acariciaba los mechones de su cabello platinado que tapaban un poco su rostro que sonrojado lo miraba enamorado.

-Podemos dar calor a la noche- Aclaró el jardinero mirándolo fijamente tomando entre sus manos ese inocente, sonrojado rostro de singular belleza, uniendo sus labios en un apasionado beso, después de todo si quería desahogar su frustración que mejor manera que estando en intimidad con ese joven que tímidamente se coló en su cama, tal vez después podía excusarse diciendo que él no tuvo la culpa que solo aprovechó lo que se le ofrecía, pero por ahora no pensaría en el mañana, en esa fría madrugada estaban destinados los dos que por vez primera descubrirían juntos ese placer carnal.

muchas gracias por leer este fic... espero les haya agradado con mucho cariño para ustedes.

**gracias por dejar sus comentarios me animan a seguir adelante **

**besos :***


	9. Enfrentamiento

En esa noche en la habitación de los sirvientes se escuchaba el leve crujir de la cama, los tenues susurros y jadeos que parecían querer ser callados, la respiración de ambos era errática pero aun así el movimiento bajo las sabanas no se detenía.

-Nhn…- Decía entre jadeos una voz que parecía apagarse en cualquier momento, con su mano que salía de las sabanas parecía querer alcanzar algo. -¿Qué?-Se escuchaba la inquietud del otro que parecía un poco impacientado, fue cuando escuchó el sonar de la lengua de una serpiente muy cercano.

-Estoy bien- Susurraba avergonzado Snake estando bajo el cuerpo semidesnudo del rubio que sonrió levemente a la graciosa intromisión.

-No le haré daño, lo prometo…- Murmuraba Finny asomándose entre las sabanas para ver a las dos serpientes en que sus mirada parecían brillar en medio de la oscuridad, todo se quedó en silencio como esperando la aprobación de los animales para seguir.

-Váyanse, me están avergonzando…- Murmuró molesto el mensajero mirándolas fijamente, se escuchó el pequeño sonar de sus lenguas y ambos animales se escurrieron por una rendija de la habitación desapareciendo de la vista de los amantes.

-Ellas te cuidan mucho…- Dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa abrazándose a Snake tiernamente, -Son mi familia- Aclaraba el otro con timidez, dejándose llevar por ese cálido abrazo, cuando los dos nuevamente juntaron sus labios y escondiéndose bajo las sabanas retomaban la actividad en que estaban, sus cuerpos cobraban un extraño calor que antes no habían experimentado, aunque Finny estaba nervioso por lo que hacía pretendiendo tener experiencia en estos asuntos, tratando de aparentar que sabía bien lo que hacía, más lo poco que entendía del tema era por algunos libros que había visto,

-Nhn…- Gemía el mensajero al sentir como su virilidad despertaba ante las caricias y besos del momento, provocándole que se sonrojara más de lo que estaba, mientras desviaba la mirada algo avergonzado, el rubio lo sintió y sonrió con malicia, por lo menos al parecer estaba bien hasta ahora si ya había producido una reacción en el cuerpo del otro, más confiado traviesamente sus manos bajaron a su ropa interior dejando que su miembro rozara con el otro para que terminara de despertar, en esa sensual fricción ambos sentían sus cuerpos estremecerse, aunque les parecía algo vergonzoso tampoco se detendrían porque era una placentera sensación, en medio de besos no se separaban ni por un segundo, esa noche serian uno solo aun cuando la sinceridad no era la base de su relación, ambos escondían sentimientos que no eran buenos, uno que pretendía solo tener un encuentro para obtener experiencia y así llamar la atención de su amo, el otro los celos lo invadían callando su rabia, aun cuando le lastimaban el orgullo quería estar junto a la persona que amaba aunque sabía que sus sentimientos no eran del todo correspondidos, la noche avanzaba al calor de los amantes que torpemente se entregaban por vez primera al placer.

Minutos después se escuchaba un fuerte gemido que detenía el fuerte vaivén de caderas, lentamente el ritmo de esa cama iba disminuyendo dando por entendido que el acto fue consumado, se escuchaba el respirar agitado de ambos que tímidamente fueron saliendo del escondite que habían formado esa noche bajo las sabanas, se veía como Snake agitado se acurrucaba en la cama mientras el otro se abrazaba a él, a su lado amorosamente, callados parecían querer decir algo pero a la vez la vergüenza los hacia callar, solo pensamientos cruzaban sus mentes. Finny pensaba callado en esa experiencia recién obtenida entonces a su mente vinieron las rudas palabras de su amo horas atrás, provocándole una amarga sensación, Snake lo notó rascándose la cabeza decidió levantarse.

-¿A dónde vas?- Cuestionó dudoso el rubio disimulando su confusión con una sonrisa, el otro señaló el baño y caminaba hacia él cubriéndose nervioso su desnudo cuerpo con una camisa, cuando llegó al baño se encerró y mirándose en el espejo, sintió desprecio de sí mismo, al estar con alguien que sabía que lo usaba, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos color miel y la tristeza le invadió, tratando de olvidar su pesar decidió limpiarse y a los pocos minutos salía, cuando vio que su ahora amante dormía con una pequeña sonrisa, acercándose lentamente le acarició el rostro, pensando que ese joven de sonrisa dulce y alegre no podía ser tan malo, solo estaba confundido y él lo ayudaría a salir de esa confusión aunque le lastimara mucho, con dulzura besó sus labios, el rubio habló entre dormido pidiéndole que se quedará a su lado, y así lo hizo; el resto de la noche durmieron abrazados en la misma cama hasta que llegó el amanecer.

A la mañana siguiente se veía al conde con enormes ojeras, al parecer no había podido conciliar el sueño bien, había algo que le atormentaba y esos eran unos extraños pensamientos, aunque no lo admitiera extrañaba a Sebastian pero su orgullo no le permitiría el perdonarlo, cuando escuchó la puerta seguramente era Finny trayéndole el desayuno, así que le ordenó pasar, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver quien era.

-Buenos días joven amo.- Aclaraba el mayordomo con seriedad esperando el regaño de Ciel por su impertinencia al ir a su habitación cuando esto se le fue prohibido.

-Antes de que me regañe, Finny dijo que se sentía mal el día de hoy por eso vine a dejarle yo el desayuno.- Dijo Sebastian al ver el rostro molesto de su amo, quien chasqueaba su lengua y pretendía ignorarlo esperando que dejara el desayuno y se marchara, el ambiente tenso se podía percibir en la habitación, así hasta las ganas de comer se fueron del conde que fruncía el ceño, ¿Por qué tenía que aparecerse Sebastian cuando estaba en un momento de confusión? ¿Y si le pedía perdón ahora, él le concedería aquello? Pensar en eso lo molestaba más y lo hacían ponerse algo ansioso, de eso se dio cuenta el demonio y supo que tenía que aprovechar esa pequeña oportunidad.

-Buscaré su ropa- Dijo el demonio tratando permanecer un poco más en la habitación, y el silencio de su amo solo le confirmaba más que estaba vulnerable ahora, dejaba la charola en la cama donde su amo estaba sentado yendo a buscar al armario la ropa que usaría ese día.

-Siempre me gustó este conjunto, resaltaba tu mirada- Susurraba el mayordomo sacando un traje azulado, el conde lo escuchó y torciendo la mirada se disponía a refutarle. -Quiero el traje café- Advirtió con seriedad mientras a la fuerza comía un bocado de frutas se escuchó el suspiro del demonio y guardando el traje azul sacaba el que su amo le había ordenado.

-no tiene apetito- Habló Sebastian mirando fijamente a Ciel y el sabia mejor que nadie las actitudes de él, cuando tenía hambre y cuando no, y por ahora su apetito no estaba, el jovencito se enojó porque sabía que eso era cierto le molestaba que ese demonio lo conociera en todas las formas posibles.

-¿Cuándo vas a perdonarme?- Cuestionó Sebastian con tristeza arrodillándose frente a él, aunque era arriesgado el hacerlo no perdía nada al intentarlo, además en su mente estaba el hecho de que algunos ya estaban tras de su amado Ciel y él no lo permitiría.

-puedes retirarte- Ordenó Ciel con firmeza y con aplomo, no iba a alterarse por eso porque sería como darle a entender que aun provocaba coraje en su ser el hecho de haber sido traicionado, y si era así era porque aun lo amaba.

-Te extraño tanto… dime que quieres que haga…- Decía a manera de ruego Sebastian con algo de desespero mientras Ciel intentaba ignorarlo y comía forzosamente, -Si quieres que llore, lo haré; si quieres que me humille lo haré, solo perdóname- Aclaraba el demonio tirando su orgullo por el piso eso en parte complacía al conde, que con gracia vio esa desesperación en la mirada carmesí de su demonio, pero después del gusto sintió su ser estremecerse.

-¡Lárgate, es una orden¡ - Gritaba el conde tirando la charola al suelo con fuerza, su corazón estaba cediendo, y eso lo llenaba de rabia, fue cuando sintió como los cálidos labios de su demonio lo besaron, el con fuerza trataba de impedirlo pero a la vez quería sentirlo, esa batalla dentro de su ser en la que su amor y orgullo debatían internamente mientras ese beso obligado le robaba el aliento.

_**Muchas gracias por seguir este fic,,, espero sea de su agrado y me lo dejen saben :D**_


	10. Inicio

Sebastian con ansiedad besaba a su querido amo que se debatía entre seguir ese exquisito beso pero parecía ceder poco a poco aunque al conde le dolía el mostrarse débil, porque dejarse seducir con un simple beso mostraba lo mucho que lo extrañaba y la necesidad de sentirse así en los brazos del que era su amante.

-nhn...- jadeaba el conde sintiendo como su orgullo se quebraba más y más con cada segundo que esos labios parecían embriagarlo, pero en su batalla interna se sobrepuso al amor un sentimiento más fuerte, y ese era su orgullo, con fuerza se resistió y decidió morderlo para alejarlo, el mayordomo parecía querer insistiendo pero notó la mirada de odio de su pequeño amante, así que mejor decidió separarse, de igual manera se sentía algo satisfecho de haber notado el sentir de su amo con ese beso.

-¡Lárgate...! Le gritó enojado el conde limpiándose los labios, sentía desprecio de sí mismo por haber permitido aquello, cuando pudo haberlo detenido al instante en que se le acercó, pero una parte de él no le permitió empujarlo, el coraje era consigo mismo, porque ese demonio aún seguía siendo su debilidad.

-No...- Dijo Sebastian con seriedad. -Cuando sé que me necesitas tanto como yo a ti...- hablaba mientras se limpiaba la sangre de sus labios, debía aprovechar esa brecha de vulnerabilidad que le mostraba su amado, acercándose se prestaba a besarlo de nuevo.

-Perdóname, soy solo un vil demonio que se equivocó.- Se justificaba el demonio mirando arrepentido a su amo, quien lo miró también fijamente cambiando su ceño fruncido por un gesto más tranquilo.

-Tienes razón...- Murmuró con una sonrisa sarcástica, esto confundió un poco a Sebastian que conocía bien esa sonrisa, era cuando se mostraba cruel e indolente.

-Te equivocas si crees que voy a perdonarte ahora.- Dijo en tono burlón Ciel pero con firmeza sonriéndole con malicia se levantaba de la cama.

-Es una orden... no te me acerques más.- Le gritó parado frente a él, sacándose el parche que cubría su ojo daba su orden como sentencia definitiva de que su relación había terminado, pues antes no se lo había ordenado así y ahora su ojo con el sello brillaba con intensidad, Sebastian lo miraba confundido y a la vez con infinita tristeza, cuanto le dolía esa orden, pero de no obedecerla, habrían terribles consecuencias para ambos y mucho más para Ciel, y lo que menos quería hacer ahora era verlo sufrir.

-pero...- Murmuraba dolido el demonio se le notaba en su semblante, esto complació al conde, era una buena manera de humillarlo y hacerlo sufrir por su traición, ambos se miraron y Sebastian pronunció esas palabras que ahora le llenaban de pesar con su tan acostumbrado "Si, mi Señor", por ahora solo el contrato los unía oficialmente.

-quiero estar solo…- ordenaba Ciel que después de su satisfacción parecía llenarse de pesar, después de todo su corazón todavía lo amaba, viéndolo como recogía los restos del desayuno que estaban por el piso, se contenía de ir a abrazarlo y acabar con esa dolorosa confusión, pero en lugar de eso se encerró de prisa en el baño para evitar hacer una locura, cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse decidió salir y cambiarse de ropa, y por lo mismo necesitaba salir de la mansión que ahora le resultaba agobiante, llamando al cochero decidieron ir al centro de Londres.

-Mi querido conde... me alegra tanto que venga a visitarme.- Se escuchaba la voz de un personaje que salía de la oscuridad de su tenebrosa morada cuando el conde aparecía en su puerta. -¿Qué le sucede?- cuestionó el platinado cuando se le acercó a saludarlo notando el enojo y la frustración reflejado en el bello rostro del conde que desviaba la mirada.

-supongo que cierto idiota lo puso de mal humor.- Susurraba Undertaker acariciando dulcemente con su uña el delicado rostro de Ciel que cerraba los ojos y con sus mejillas sonrojadas se dejaba consentir.

-pero ¿quién más puede cambiar su humor?- Cuestionó con una radiante sonrisa el sepulturero no podía evitar sentirse feliz de tener tan dulce compañía. -solo este servidor- Se respondió a si mismo haciendo una graciosa reverencia al conde que levemente sonrió, debía admitir que ese hombre extraño frente a él, le alegraba, aunque no sabía el por qué.

-Y usted lo sabe por eso está aquí.- Acertaba jactancioso a decir el sepulturero acercándosele lo tomaba de la mano y lo encaminaba a un asiento más cómodo, Ciel miraba a ese que lo halaba y su graciosa manera de caminar,

-cállate... sírveme té- Ordenaba el jovencito mientras era cargado para que se sentara en la tapa de un ataúd de color oscuro, ese pequeño acercamiento lo hizo estremecer levemente, pero lo disimuló con una pequeña tos lo que provocó la pequeña risilla del otro.

-Será un placer- Dijo Undertaker mientras iba a preparar el té, mientras hablaba de algún tema sin relevancia el conde callado pretendía escucharlo pero aun tenia presente en su mente lo ocurrido una hora atrás y le llenaba de enojo.

\- ¿Qué le hicieron para amargar su día?- Preguntó el platinado ofreciéndole una taza de té caliente y él se sentaba a su lado en ese oscuro ataúd, Ciel se quedó pensativo y veía fijamente el humo de su té.

-aunque me gustaría que lo hicieran seguido para tenerlo aquí.- Aclaraba divertido el sepulturero encontrándose con la mirada siniestra del conde, que bebía un sorbo de su té.

\- ese idiota me besó- Declaraba el conde cuando tenía a centímetros de su boca esa taza de humeante té, el platinado se quedó en silencio y parecía que su sonrisa se borró de inmediato, ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, cuando Ciel sintió que su acompañante parecía que se prestaba a decir algo.

\- ¡ohhh que atrevido!- Exclamaba alarmado el sepulturero pero parecía algo exagerado que parecía una burla además su sarcástica sonrisa lo delataba, el conde molesto lo miró con odio.

-supongo que usted no quería- terminaba de decir con tono sarcástico mirando fijamente al jovencito que desviaba la mirada.

-por eso está enojado, no es con él, es con usted… ¿O me equivoco?- Hablaba Undertaker tratando de no hacer evidente la molestia que sentía, pues se notaba perfectamente la confusión del jovencito y suponía que también era la oportunidad esperada para que hubiera un acercamiento más profundo entre los dos.

-Extrañaba sus besos, estoy seguro que se estremeció al sentirlo…- Decía el sepulturero al oído del conde que exhorto no sabía cómo refutar aquello porque en parte era cierto. -Sentía la gran duda en su interior de detenerlo o seguir.- Seguía incitándolo con sus palabras y Ciel solo apretaba sus puños pues todo era verdad, ¿era tan predecible su sentir?, callado no sabía cómo defenderse, su mirada se perdía y ahora no tenía certeza si fue buena idea el estar ahí, haciendo que enfrentara su realidad, Undertaker suspiró resignado y decidió callarse.

-y a mi ningún beso me permitió darle ayer... ¿debería resentirme?- Murmuraba con desanimo el sepulturero obligando al conde a verlo, quien sonrojado le dirigía la mirada. - Cuanto envidio a ese demonio, él ha tocado estos apetecibles labios.- Decía mientras con su uña afilada acariciaba lenta y firmemente esos pequeños y provocativos labios, mientras el conde cerraba los ojos dejándose seducir, sentía que no tenía ya nada que perder.

-como me gustaría probarlos, solo de verlos me imagino su dulce sabor.- Decía en tono seductor el sepulturero que de a poco acercaba su rostro al del jovencito que lentamente abría su ojo visible. -Undertaker...- Le llamó tímidamente el conde desviando la mirada.

-dígame- Respondió el otro ante ese llamado. -Ayúdame a olvidarlo.- Dijo a manera de ruego el conde, aun cuando su orgullo le dolía un poco, pero se sentía algo desesperado y haría lo que fuera por quitar de su corazón, mente y cuerpo a ese repulsivo demonio.

-¿cómo podré hacer eso?- Cuestionó burlón el platinado el conde frunció el ceño ante esa aclaración que parecía inocente, aunque era claro a lo que se refería, -idiota no te burles de mí.- Le alzó la voz el jovencito con mala cara.

-no me estoy burlando- Murmuró divertido el sepulturero, cuando sintió como el conde enredaba sus bracitos a su cuello, esto lo sorprendió, ahora entendía porque ese pequeño humano podía haber cautivado a una alimaña como Sebastian.

-borra de mis labios su sabor.- Le susurró el conde a su oído de forma seductora, Undertaker sonreía sutilmente se sentía complacido de tener la atención de un humano excepcional como lo era Ciel Phantomhive.

-pero eso sería como besarlo indirectamente.- Dijo de forma burlona el sepulturero opacando el ambiente seductor del momento, porque Ciel se paralizó ante tal ridícula observación. -Yo no quiero besar a un demonio.- Aclaraba divertido viendo la seriedad del conde que con la ceja que le temblaba aun lo tenía abrazado.

-te odio...- Le gritó el conde con mala cara disponiéndose a levantarse pero sintió como unos brazos lo agarraban por la cintura, y se acercaron un poco más. -pero ya que insiste me sacrificaré por usted- Susurró Undertaker con fingida resignación, ambos fijamente se miraban, Ciel levantó el largo flequillo platinado de ese que lo abrazaba tiernamente, dejándole ver esa mirada seductora de color casi similar a una brillante esmeralda.

-su demonio es un idiota...- Murmuraba el platinado en ese lugar tan oscuro que era tenuemente iluminado por unas velas, con sus labios pálidos besaba la mejilla del joven que se estremecía al contacto. -deja de recordármelo.- Decía en un susurro el conde cerrando los ojos borraba de sus pensamientos a la figura del primer hombre que había amado.

-que gracioso se ve…- Decia burlonamente Undertaker con una risita al ver ese pequeño pico que hacia el conde esperando que lo besaran, -creo que esto es mala idea tu no me tomas en serio.- Hablaba el conde malhumorado. -no quiero ser tu burla- Terminaba de decir para levantarse y salir de allí.

-lo siento... lo siento... es que se veía gracioso con su boquita parada y tan sonrojado.- Trataba de justificarse el platinado conteniendo la risa, la verdad que era gracioso verlo asi, Ciel comenzaba a molestarse de aquello, pero sintió como de nuevo el mayor entraba en el plan de conquista, rozando con sus labios su delicado rostro.

-me encantas dulce Phantomhive.- Susurraba sobre sus labios Undertaker con un tono seductor que estremeció al conde haciendo que su corazón se acelerará, sentía ese cálido aliento sobre el suyo y solo quería probar esos labios también, no entendía si era curiosidad, despecho o satisfacción.

-¿Por qué no me besas de una vez?- Dijo el conde rozando su nariz a la del otro ya se estaba impacientando, el sepulturero sonrió y le dijo -si mi señor...- aquellas palabras que escuchó minutos atrás en una ruptura definitiva con Sebastian ahora esas mismas palabras en tono sarcástico daban inicio a algo nuevo, Undertaker besaba firme y dulce esos labios que por tanto tiempo había deseado, Ciel sentía una extraña sensación al sentir otros labios besarle y una lagrima sin querer rodó por su mejilla.

_**Gracias por leer este fic... pues si en la tarde pasada estos dos no hicieron algo indebido ni sensualoso... Ciel no iba a caer tan facil asi de rápido... es graciosa la forma en que suelo postergar los capitulos cuando me cuesta escribir un lemon con una pareja a la que no estoy acostumbrada jeje... pero lo haré... lo prometo, solo debo prepararme :D **_

_**Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado,**_

_**Muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto.**_


	11. Dulces recuerdos

El joven conde a su corta edad tenía una seria confusión en su ser, aparte de tratar de vivir la vida de un aristócrata afamado por su indolencia y frialdad, ahora debía afrontar su vida amorosa que era muy al contrario de lo cualquiera podía ver a simple vista, ¿Cuándo imaginó el estar así? Toda la culpa la tenía Sebastian por haberlo encaminado a explorar sentimientos y emociones de los cuales estaba tan empecinado en negarse, solo quería cumplir con el frio propósito que se había impuesto años atrás cuando formó contrato con ese demonio y ahora sentía como otros labios le besaban con firmeza y dulzura, no lo despreciaba porque en el interior de su ser le resultaban deleitables, era como el consuelo que buscaba en esos días de oscura frustración que albergaba en su frágil corazón.

-Nhn…- Jadeaba tenuemente el conde al sentir como sus labios que se resistieron un poco al comienzo parecían adaptarse a esos labios que le brindaban calidez, en un sutil movimiento se acoplaban de forma lenta, debía admitir que se sentía bien además podía percibir como las manos del sepulturero lo acariciaban con dulzura y devoción, algo que Sebastian también hacía la mayoría de las veces, fue cuando notó que involuntariamente ya lo estaba recordando, entonces abrió sus labios para profundizar más ese dulce primer beso, el platinado complacido intuía lo que pasaba por la mente del conde y que ese repentino arrebato era ocasionado por un recuerdo, él iba a aprovecharlo, segundos después el conde estaba jadeando un poco más pues dejaba que la lengua del otro saboreara su boca con delicia, y el no pretendía quedarse atrás, ambos agitados se besaban con pasión y profundidad, cada cual satisfacía sus deseos.

Ciel todo sonrojado apretaba con fuerza al sepulturero como signo de su desesperación, frustración, era su manera de vengarse del demonio que lo había engañado pero ¿Era una buena idea? ¿Al final el saldría más lastimado?, dudas embargaban su mente con amargura, cuando sintió que el otro se apartó de él de forma algo brusca, sorprendido el jovencito sentía como sus labios ardían mientras el otro lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Podría dejar de pensar en él?- Cuestionaba algo sarcástico Undertaker mirándolo fijamente, el jovencito solo agachó la cabeza. -Yo no…- Musitaba entre dientes tratando de disimular la tensión del momento entre los dos.

-Si lo hacías, no me mientas- Aclaraba con seriedad el peliblanco clavando su uña a una de sus mejillas sonrojadas obligándolo a levantar el rostro para que lo viera, Ciel sonrió levemente al ver el rostro celoso de ese extraño hombre frente a él.

-Te dije que me ayudarás a olvidarlo, si ya lo hubiera olvidado no te lo hubiera pedido.- Con jactancia y prepotencia decía el conde dejando a un lado el remordimiento que sentía, aun cuando no debería sentirlo.

-Tan orgulloso aun en un momento como este.- Murmuraba el peliblanco con una sonrisa, -Cuando su ser refleja tanta desesperación.- Terminaba de murmurar mientras se embelesaba con esa aparente actitud soberbia del jovencito aunque su mirada ocultaba otro sentir.

-Sin duda eres un humano admirable- exclamaba el shinigami con una sonrisa de satisfacción, esa mezcla de emociones que expresaba inconscientemente el conde era lo que resultaba encantador para él.

-Soy el más patético de todos.- susurró el conde al verse descubierto cambiando esa aparente soberbia por una evidente tristeza. -Creo que todo esto fue mala idea- Hablaba el conde al darse cuenta de su realidad, era un simple humano dejándose llevar por sus emociones.

-Al final terminaré perdonándolo… ¿Verdad?- Decía mientras bajaba del ataúd, el otro solo lo miraba sin mencionar palabra alguna, cuando lo vio que se acercaba a la puerta para marcharse lo detenía, acorralándolo contra ella.

-Claro… Tan egoísta…- Acertó a decir Undertaker con seriedad mientras lo volteaba para que pudieran verse, Ciel desviaba la mirada, estaba tan confundido. -¿Y yo?- Cuestionó el peliblanco con una de sus uñas acariciaba el bello rostro confundido del conde que sutilmente lo veía al escuchar esa pregunta.

-¿Cree que mis sentimientos no valen?- Decía con resentimiento el peliblanco pareciendo querer llorar, esa actitud que sorprendió al jovencito, no sabía si era gracioso o triste. -No quise decir eso…- Titubeaba nervioso al ver como el otro parecía sonarse la nariz, como que contenía sus ganas de llorar.

-No se preocupe… a veces me pongo melodramático- Dijo repentinamente el shinigami con una enorme sonrisa, eso molestó al conde y lo miró con odio por engañarlo asi, hasta ya estaba dispuesto a disculparse, ambos se quedaron en silencio recordando lo de hace un momento, ese beso que no pudieron saciar por completo, Ciel en completa desventaja de estatura con él, veía como se encorvaba el shinigami para acercarse a su rostro, el de puntillas pretendía hacerse más alto, esto solo causó gracia al otro que se comenzó a burlar.

-Eres tan dulce…- Dijo más confiado el mayor a quien no le importaba encorvarse si podía deleitarse mirando a ese rostro de radiante belleza, que quería continuar con ese beso.

-Yo lo ayudaré a olvidarlo, borraré de todo su ser a ese Sebastian Michaelis…- Susurró el shinigami con algo de sensualidad provocando un estremecimiento al conde que cerró los ojos y se dejaba llevar por esas palabras, pues era lo que más quería ahora.

-Cada centímetro de su cuerpo que haya sido tocado por él lo borraré, téngalo por seguro- Aseguraba con seriedad y su mirada parecía brillar, Ciel sonrió desafiante y lo miró fijamente también.

-Bueno… bueno… no tienes que ser tan directo…- Murmuró sonrojado el conde que aun así no podía evitar el mostrarse tímido, después de todo era un rasgo de su personalidad que no podía cambiar, -Todo irá avanzando como usted lo desee…- Susurraba el shinigami y los dos unieron sus labios nuevamente en un dulce beso que poco a poco adquiría fuerza y profundidad.

-Ciel…- Susurraba el demonio cuando estaba en la habitación de su amo que estaba ausente, trataba de reprimir su enojo y celos al imaginarse con quien podía estar ahora y lo que estuviera haciendo, pero era el camino que el mismo le obligó a que siguiera, además pensaba que al final terminaría regresando a él, además conociendo a Ciel apostaba que le llevaría mucho a ese estúpido shinigami seducirlo.

Flashback

-¿Qué sucede joven amo?- Hablaba Sebastian al ver a su amo que estaba algo sonrojado cuando caminaban por las oscuras calles de Londres, pues un caso se les había complicado y aun andaban por la ciudad.

-¿Tiene frío?- Cuestionaba algo preocupado Ciel negó con la cabeza, -¿Tiene hambre?- Volvió a cuestionar el mayordomo y la respuesta fue igual.

-No me diga que volvió su asma y tiene fiebre- Hablaba el demonio tocándole la frente de inmediato para ver si era fiebre, lo que no sospechaba que el motivo de ese bochorno era porque el conde pensaba en él de una manera diferente a lo habitual. -Deja de decir estupideces…- Exclamó molesto el conde empujándole la mano a su demonio que confundido no acertaba que pensar con esa repentina actitud.

-Usted ha estado muy extraño estos días.- Murmuraba algo pensativo Sebastian mirándolo fijamente, pues en otras ocasiones notó esos sonrojos en su amo, o estaba muy distraído o pensativo, además que parecía un poco distante con él. -Nada de eso…- Dijo entre dientes el conde con el ceño fruncido y se disponía a alejarse, pero esa noche el demonio estaba dispuesto a encararlo así que lo tomó de la mano con el afán de detenerlo.

-¡Puedes solo mantenerte alejado de mí!- Le gritó Ciel con enojo pero se notaba algo nervioso.

-Me molesta el tenerte cerca- Le habló fuerte soltando el agarre, el demonio molesto también lo miró fijamente, ambos se desafiaban con la mirada.

-¿Quiere que me vaya?- Cuestionaba con una sonrisita desafiante el demonio. -Sería lo mejor…- Dijo el orgulloso conde sin inmutarse ni un poco.

-Oh bueno…- Murmuró divertido el demonio y desapareció, el conde lo buscó por los alrededores por unos minutos ya cansado decidió sentarse en unas escaleras de una casa.

-Sebastian… regresa- Ordenó el conde ya cansado de esperar. -Solo 10 minutos y me llamó, pensé que por lo menos serían unos 15 minutos antes de llamarme.- Advirtió con una sonrisa el demonio que aparecía ante él.

-Cállate, es que estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso- Habló enojado el conde levantándose se dejaba seguir de su leal perro, cuando sin darse cuenta resbaló pero casi ya en el suelo frio unos brazos lo sujetaron con firmeza. -Debe tener más cuidado- Habló entre un suspiro de resignación el demonio.

-Mejor lo cargaré antes de que se caiga, hoy ha sido un día muy cansado entiendo su malhumor- Decia mientras levantaba en sus fuertes brazos a Ciel que sonrojado ya resignado se dejaba cargar después de todo la noche estaba fría y nada mejor que el firme regazo de su demonio para darle calidez.

-Solo tú me entiendes- Murmuró el conde con su cabeza recostada al pecho de su mayordomo. -Usted lo ha dicho- Dijo el mayor con una leve sonrisa, y era el momento perfecto para enfrentar con la verdad a su amo, vería si le resultaba.

-Mi joven amo… entiendo lo que está sintiendo ahora,- Exclamaba Sebastian con un aire nostálgico, cuando caminaban de retirada para ir al carruaje que los aguardaba unas calles adelante. -¿A qué te refieres?- Musitó nervioso el jovencito sin levantar la cabeza.

-Los dos nos parecemos de algún modo, por voluntad propia nos hemos negado a albergar en nuestros seres algo como sentimientos.- Explicaba el demonio con serenidad y sus palabras eran en tono dulce, eso solo provocó más nerviosismo al joven. -No entiendo que dices- Refutaba entre dientes el conde pero sabía dónde iba encaminada esa conversación.

-Pero el hecho de que lo neguemos no significa que no podamos sentirlos.- Seguía hablando el mayordomo con sinceridad y algo de resignación, ambos se quedaron callados porque era ciertas esas palabras y explicaba perfectamente su sentir.

-Siento algo muy raro por usted, no sabría explicarlo.- Declaraba el demonio con el rostro confundido, era como si algo le doliera Ciel levantó la mirada para saber si era una broma o no todo eso, pero al ver el rostro de él notó que cada palabra era sincera.

-Hace un momento lo vi tan solo no dejé de verlo, sentía la desesperante necesidad de tenerlo cerca y esa sensación me invade cada día y crece más y más- Terminaba de decir Sebastian como descargando un peso que sentía, ya no podía seguir ocultando más ese sentimiento de amor hacia su amo y contratista. -Raro… ¿Verdad?- Dijo por ultimo al notar la mirada de sorpresa de su amo ante tales palabras, era prácticamente una declaración amorosa muy al estilo de un frio demonio, pero no por eso dejaba de ser significativa y hermosa.

-¿Te has enamorado de mí?- Cuestionó tímidamente el conde bien podía burlarse pero no pudo. -Le dije que no sé qué es esto…- Aclaró confundido el demonio mirándolo fijamente y con seriedad.

-Usted es humano debería explicármelo…- Acertaba a decir el mayor con algo de duda e intriga, el conde se sonrojó más y desviaba la mirada, esa conversación se tornó extraña de repente.

-Yo… yo…-Musitaba al no poder una respuesta, pues ciertamente no podía explicar aquello ni el mismo sabía que sentía dentro de su ser, de nuevo se quedaron en silencio y de pie en medio de la fría y vacía calle.

-Si nos besamos ¿Cree que podamos tener respuesta?- Dijo con algo de inocencia el demonio y eso lo hizo dudar al conde, no sabía si era una táctica de su demonio para molestarlo.

-Y lo dices así tan tranquilo…- Le alzó la voz muy avergonzado el conde, -Oh cierto sería su primer beso… Lo siento.- El demonio le dijo casi lo ignorándolo.

-Eres odioso, seguramente haces esta conversación porque quieres molestarme.- Murmuraba con molestia Ciel golpeándolo ligeramente con sus puños para que lo bajara, no quería que su demonio lo sorprendiera con un beso. -Le soy sincero y no es por eso.- Habló serio el mayordomo y no lo soltó.

-Busquemos un lugar bonito para que su primer beso sea memorable- Dijo Sebastian mirando a su alrededor, ignorando de nuevo a su amo que nervioso, avergonzado y sonrojado, no se imaginaba como seria besar a su demonio, pero en el fondo quería satisfacer esa curiosidad que tenía hace días ¿Cómo sería besar a su demonio?

-Idiota, yo no he confirmado esa locura- Habló el menor con vergüenza pero tampoco hacia algo por detenerlo, pues veía como su demonio de prisa caminaba hasta que llegaron de un fuerte salto a una alta torre donde toda la ciudad iluminada de Londres y bajo el cielo estrellado era el ambiente propicio para el romance.

-Mire aquí es perfecto- Sebastian le dijo al oído y lo bajó para ponerlo de pie en el piso, el conde sonrojado miraba el hermoso paisaje y se preparaba para el gran momento, cuando sintió a su mayordomo acercársele poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros los dos se veían fijamente.

-Cierre los ojos y haga así sus labios- Sugería el demonio con ternura, se notaba un poco nervioso pero mucho menos que el conde que sus delgadas piernas temblaban como sus manos, pero el conde deseaba tanto ese beso también que dejó su orgullo a un lado e hizo lo que dijo su mayordomo.

-Adorable- Le susurró Sebastian al ver ese gesto tierno en su amo, sonrojado con su ojo visible cerrado con fuerza y su boquita como un piquito de un delicado pájaro.

-Solo lo hago para salir de las dudas…- Murmuró el conde sin abrir los ojos esperando ese ansiado beso que lo libraría de las dudas o tal vez lo hundiría más en ellas, no lo sabían hasta hacerlo.

-Ciel…- Susurró el demonio sobre sus virginales labios en esa fría noche en Londres, así tomó por vez primera esos labios en un beso lleno de amor, un dulce beso donde deleitaban de una nueva calidez a sus fríos corazones

Fin del flashback

El mayordomo sentía la tristeza invadir su ser ante tal dulce recuerdo, ya que desde esa noche dieron inicio a su relación hace un más de un año aproximadamente, pensar en la ausencia de su amo solo lo hacían llenar de un desolador sentir, pero pensaba que tal vez no todo estaba perdido, después de todo el primer amor no era fácil de olvidar.

_**muchas gracias por seguir atentos a este fic... se los agradezco mucho y espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado **_


	12. Ironía

Después de ese dulce recuerdo, con nostalgia mezclada de frustración Sebastian caminaba por el pasillo, sentía como su ser se sumergía fríamente en la ansiedad, esos labios virginales que él había sellado por vez primera en esa noche meses atrás , ese hermoso momento en que sentía tan suyo a su pequeño y orgulloso amo de un amor que parecía eterno, pero que ahora parecía esfumarse con lentitud ante sus ojos, fue cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un llanto que provenía del salón principal donde estaba Meyrin limpiando y a la vez cuidando al indefenso hijo del mayordomo.

-Creo que le duele algo… porque no es un llanto usual- Decía la mujer tratando de calmar al niño que lloraba con más fuerza al pasar de los segundos, Sebastian no soportaba ese llanto, no era oportuno por ahora pues sentía su ser lleno de rabia, lo tomó entre sus brazos y se alejaba de prisa de la sirvienta que desconcertada lo miraba, y trataba de detenerlo, pero este se encerró en la cocina.

-Debería matarte- Hablaba con rabia el mayordomo recostando al niño sobre un mesón de la cocina, con su mano agarraba un filoso cuchillo, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad en un carmesí encendido, el pequeño de repente se quedó callado y lo miraba con fijación.

-Es tu culpa…- Murmuraba el demonio mientras se escuchaba como la sirvienta afuera golpeaba desesperada la puerta, con el cuchillo le apuntaba, estaba actuando de forma irracional pero el coraje, los celos, la frustración le carcomían, pensaba como su vida dio ese giro tan drástico con su llegada, era el causante de su separación con la persona que amaba, de quien ahora no sabía dónde estaba o con quien estaba, qué hacía, esas dudas le llenaban de rabia, pero de repente vio cómo su hijo le sonrió tiernamente y cerró los ojos, parecía como si se despidiera y se resignaba a su final, que su padre lo matara, era un acto muy extraño aun para Sebastian que suspiró profundo tranquilizando su ser alterado, bajaba el cuchillo y lo colocaba a un lado del niño.

-¿A quién engaño? Esto es mi culpa…- Murmuró Sebastian con resignación mirando al niño que abría sus ojos con lentitud, - Si tan solo se lo hubiera confesado aquella vez, él ahora estuviera enojado pero las posibilidades de que me perdonara hubieran sido mejor.- Seguía hablando el demonio como reflexionando para sí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza se daba cuenta de lo que iba hacer, matar a un inocente por algo que era su culpa, era un acto cobarde y atroz hasta para un ser demoniaco como él, ya calmado notó como Christopher le sonreía levemente, resignado lo tomaba entre sus brazos, fue cuando sintió como este pequeño bebé parecía abrazarlo, percibiendo una sensación diferente a cualquiera que hubiera sentido antes.

-¿No sé qué haré para recuperarlo…?- Susurró el demonio alzando al niño frente a él para verlo, el pequeño le sonreía era la respuesta que parecía darle a su padre, quien resignado caminaba a la puerta para ya no escuchar a la sirvienta que le llamaba. La mujer entró de prisa y muy preocupada miraba al pequeño pero aliviada suspiró porque no tenía algo malo, pues presentía que el mayordomo lo odiaba y lo culpaba de su rota relación con el conde.

-¿Pensaste que lo mataría? ¿Verdad?- Cuestionaba algo divertido el demonio con la mirada desafiante, la mujer no acertaba que pensar con esa actitud, cuando vio que padre e hijo salían de la cocina dejándola sola, no sabía si estaba enloqueciendo pero ese niño parecía sonreírse igual que su padre, entre desafiante y sarcástico, tal vez sus lentes estaban haciéndole ver cosas que no eran.

-Si fuiste el motivo para que Ciel me dejara, puedes convertirte en algo para traerlo a mí de nuevo…- Le susurraba el demonio a su hijo con su sonrisa irónica caminaban por el pasillo mientras el pequeño se recargaba con ternura en su regazo. Mientras esto pasaba en el jardín estaba Finny pensativo pretendiendo podar unas plantas, pero en si no hacía nada, pues estaba parado allí en silencio, muy diferente al jovencito alegre de siempre que al trabajar se le escuchaba tararear alguna canción.

-Finny…-Le llamaba Snake tímidamente al verlo, desde la noche anterior no habían cruzado palabra, era como si esa entrega en lugar de unirlos había puesto una pared entre los dos. El jardinero al escucharlo lo miró algo frio y esperaba que le hablara.

-Estás muy callado el día de hoy.- Murmuró Snake con la cabeza agachada y sonrojado, no podía evitar sentirse mal porque ahora más que nunca se sentía utilizado, y al dar la iniciativa en ese momento era como si se humillara más pues sintió que Finny lo miraba con algo de indiferencia, así que solo tuvo la sensación de alejarse de él y dándole la espalda se encaminaba hacia la mansión cuando una mano lo detuvo.

-Snake- Le llamó Finny con algo de vergüenza, no sabía porque dentro de su ser parecía que algo le molestaba, al parecer se estaba dando cuenta de lo mal que actuaba al jugar con el corazón inocente y enamorado de un joven, que como él también había tenido una vida difícil. Snake notó su confusión cuando volteó a verlo, pensaba como podían decir muchos que el amor era un bello sentimiento si a él solo le causaba dolor, ambos se quedaron callados pero no soltaban sus manos.

-¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?- Preguntaba Finny con una leve sonrisa mirando al otro que desviaba la mirada mientras se reprochaba internamente como esa dulce y leve sonrisa podía ser un remedio a su dolor y tristeza, era una mezcla de emociones que no entendía, si el precio por amarlo era su propio orgullo pisoteado, si era por volver a besar sus labios, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo con el suyo, por escuchar quizás falsas palabras de amor, aun por todo eso no le importaba, solo quería permanecer a su lado.

-No lo sé todas son lindas…- Susurró con timidez Snake iniciando la conversación con el rubio, -Debe haber alguna que te guste más…- Aclaraba Finny quien recuperando su ánimo le señalaba las flores vistosas del jardín.

-Porque no caminamos un poco y buscamos alguna que te guste.- Dijo el jardinero tomando con más fuerza la mano del otro y caminaban por el jardín.

-¿Eres amable conmigo por lo de anoche?- Se escuchaba decir al mensajero mientras caminaban y miraban las flores, al oír esa pregunta el rubio se quedó quieto y su mirada seria se fijó en él. -No…- Musitaba negando levemente con la cabeza, Snake se sorprendió ante esa respuesta que parecía sincera y sintió como de repente este lo abrazaba.

-Solo quiero estar contigo.- Murmuraba Finny a su oído mientras lo abrazaba, el otro algo desconcertado dudaba si abrazarlo o no, no sabía si esas palabras eran ciertas, tal vez ahora era el momento perfecto para acabar con ese juego, si lo abrazaba era confirmar que también quería estar con él o separarse y dar por entendido que no aceptaba esa situación, pero su corazón era vulnerable simplemente por estar enamorado, su lógica le advertía el engaño pero su cuerpo y corazón le pedían corresponderle, ignorando su razón lo abrazaba con fuerza, para unir sus labios a los del otro en un efusivo y sorpresivo beso, ambos sonrojados se dejaban llevar por esa muestra de afecto separándose a los pocos segundos seguían su camino, mientras Finny le hablaba muy animado de las flores no soltaba su mano, el otro embelesado solo lo seguía, no sabía si era correcto lo que hacía pero la única certeza que tenía es que por ahora era feliz, pues a veces la dulce mentira que envolvía este romance era mejor que la solitaria realidad.

Eran las tres de la tarde y se veía el carruaje del conde llegar a su mansión, el mayordomo se disponía a recibirlo, con seriedad ninguno de los dos se dirigían la mirada.

-Buenas tardes joven amo- Dijo el demonio sin salirse de su papel de mayordomo, después de todo era todavía vigente ese rol y lo llevaría a la perfección, aunque le resultaba difícil; lo disimulaba. Ciel solo asintió con la cabeza correspondiendo el saludo, no sabía porque tenía una extraña sensación de culpa dentro de su ser, era estúpido el sentirse así, no estaba engañando a su demonio ¿O sí? Con esa confusión en su mente y corazón con indiferencia entraba a la mansión.

-¿El joven amo ya comió?- Preguntó Sebastian siguiéndolo después de todo ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo. –Sí, comí deliciosamente- Respondía el conde en un tono irónico tratando de darle otro sentido a sus palabras, su demonio se llenó de celos ante esa insinuación apretando los puños contenía su furia, no iba a caer en los juegos de su vengativo conde, pero en parte era como una confirmación de que su supuesto romance era solo producto de su resentimiento y despecho, y si era así pronto lo tendría junto a él.

-No creo que "su comida" sea mejor que la mía- Habló Sebastian igualmente de forma irónica y en otro contexto siguiéndole la corriente a su amo, quien apretó los puños, pues en parte no podía negarse a sí mismo que en cada beso que el sepulturero le regalaba el recuerdo de su ferviente amante le llenaba la mente y hacían que su corazón le doliera un poco.

-Pues no estaba mal, ya me acostumbraré y tal vez termine amándola- Murmuró el joven quien caminaba dándole la espalda mientras se alejaba de él. Sebastian sonrió jactancioso pensaba que sin duda su amado estaba actuando por despecho y lo más probable era que en su evidente debilidad él caería en sus brazos de nuevo, pero algo que no sospechaba el perspicaz demonio era que el conde Phantomhive estaba extrañamente enamorándose de Undertaker, ese shinigami de cabellos platinados estaba cautivándolo de forma lenta pero firme.

**_He tardado un poco en actualizar... días algo ocupados, les agradezco de corazón por su aceptación a esta historia, y espero no decepcionarles con este capítulo, _**

**_Gracias por su preferencia y comentarios que dejaran aquí en este capitulo, es parte de la motivación de seguir escribiendo estas humildes historias._**


	13. Olvido

_Todavía yo siento tus caricias y tu respiración sobre mi piel _

_ no hay quien me haga olvidar tu sonrisa _

_ y sigo amándote hoy más que ayer. _

_ Soñando con volverte a ver, _

_ cada día que pasa _

_ más me mata tu ausencia y pierdo la fe._

Han pasado algunos días y todo parece normal dentro de la mansión Phantomhive, a simple vista pareciera que así fuera, pero hay una situación que molesta en sobremanera a Sebastian quien ha notado como su amado pero distante conde poco a poco parece recuperar su ánimo, ya no se le nota esa mirada de profunda tristeza y resentimiento en sus ojos, el demonio que comienza a sospechar de lo que sucede y se encuentra con una encrucijada en su ser, algo que lo atormenta envuelto de oscuros sentimientos, aquellos que con el amor de Ciel había opacado, con dolor ha notado como ese a quien amaba en cuerpo y alma hace unas semanas atrás, ahora se aleja más de él, ni siquiera le da una mínima oportunidad de mostrar algún tipo de acercamiento, pocas palabras se cruzan en su relación de amo y mayordomo, y estas palabras son tan frías que lastiman al demonio, su encrucijada es Ciel, ese humano que se muestra ilusionado, el demonio piensa que simplemente debería alejarse y dejarlo que lo olvide o luchar por él y quitar de su camino cualquier obstáculo, aunque esta segunda opción tal vez cause más odio hacia él.

Sebastian sospecha el motivo de la reciente y evidente ilusión de su amo, cada día sale al centro y tarda algunas horas en regresar a la mansión, esto es motivo de su tristeza y frustración, prácticamente está cediendo a su amor a ese shinigami, era el seguir permitiendo o detener este enamoramiento es su duda de ahora, si fuera tan fácil olvidarlo pero el amor verdadero no se olvida tan rápido, porque el aún le duele esta ausencia, los recuerdos lo agobian, acaso su amado no siente lo mismo... era su dolorosa incertidumbre.

-¿Acaso ese era el amor tan ferviente que me tenía?- Murmuraba con molestia Sebastian mientras con su pequeño caminaba por el jardín en esa tarde que casi acababa, debía admitir que se estaba acostumbrando a la presencia de ese niño que ya no le resultaba tan desagradable, es más era el único con quien podía hablar y no sentía tanta la soledad con la separación de Ciel, aunque resignado suspiraba al pensar que ese bebé era su refugio ahora, sonaba patético, pero no podía evitarlo era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo porque si no sus celos y rabia ya lo hubieran enloquecido.

-Tan rápido me olvidó...- Decía el demonio y su tristeza era evidente, -Tal vez en realidad nunca me amó- En un murmullo le seguía hablando al pequeño Christopher que solo lo miraba y parecía como si lo escuchara atento, entonces con sus bracitos lo abrazaba tiernamente como consolándolo, Sebastian no correspondía su abrazo pero tampoco le impedía mostrarle su afecto.

-No te pongas sentimental...- Dijo con una sonrisa Sebastian a pesar de su tristeza, y con el pequeño caminaban hacia el interior de la mansión, cuando se escuchó como un carruaje se detenía frente a la puerta principal, sin más opción el demonio se prestaba a recibir a su amo con el niño en brazos.

-Joven...- Dijo el mayordomo viendo al conde bajarse del carruaje pero no terminó de recibirlo cuando alguien bajaba tras de él, ese alguien de ropas oscuras y singular sonrisa. -Amo...- Terminaba de decir el demonio disimulando su enojo, sus celos, pero que sin duda Christopher lo percibió porque comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

-Undertaker cenará hoy conmigo...- Le comunicaba el conde con seriedad aunque disimulaba su nerviosismo, después de todo era la primera vez que llevaba al shinigami a su mansión y sabía la tensión que habría al invitarlo, y era evidente la reacción de Sebastian que se notaba consternado por mucho que tratara de disimularlo.

-¡Qué lindo niño!- Decía Undertaker con una sonrisa mirando al niño que lloraba, acercándose a Sebastian que sentía arder de coraje y lo menos que quería era tener cerca al shinigami con esa sonrisa que parecía restregarle su triunfo.

-Oye... vas a asustar al pobre niño- Hablaba Ciel con seriedad mirando al niño como lloraba más al acercamiento del shinigami.

-Claro que no...- Respondía el sepulturero con una sonrisa deteniendo su paso. -Los niños me aman ¿Verdad conde?- Aclaraba insinuante el peliblanco con una gran sonrisa, estas palabras hicieron sonrojar al conde, que de vergüenza miraba de reojo a Sebastian.

-¿Qué insinúas?- Cuestionaba el conde con fingida molestia, pero sabía bien a lo que se refería, el demonio callado los escuchaba por primera vez en semanas escuchaba a su amo hablar de esa manera, pensaba como antes era a él que le hablaba así,

-Usted sabe a lo que me refiero- Murmuró con una sonrisita traviesa el shinigami y lo tomaba de la mano para que entraran a la mansión, el demonio no soportó más y aunque rompía con su estética de buen mayordomo entró de prisa delante de ellos, sorprendiendo un poco a la pareja, pero Ciel lo miraba alejarse sintiendo en su ser una extraña sensación.

-Creo que fue repentino aparecernos así...- Habló el shinigami notando la extraña mirada del conde. -Su mayordomo se puso mal- Terminaba de aclarar el peliblanco pero sintió como el conde apretaba su mano con fuerza,

-Fue así para mí, cuando ese niño apareció- Murmuró Ciel con la mirada fría mientras entraban a la mansión.

\- Espero que no me esté usando para vengarse- Decía el shinigami con fingido resentimiento. -Tú sabes muy bien mi sentir, no te quejes- Advertía el jovencito y lo miraba con firmeza pero a la vez con ternura, así empezaría esa velada nada fácil, pues la tensión se sentía en el ambiente.

Mientras tanto en la cocina se veía a un Sebastian que de malas ganas empezaba la preparación de la cena, el niño en su pequeña cuna miraba con tristeza a su padre, los demás sirvientes percibían el mal momento.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntaba curiosamente Bard que era un tanto distraído pero ya todos sabían la situación.

-Creo que el conde trajo a un amigo y a él no le gustó- Dijo en un murmullo al oído Meyrin al cocinero sin que el mayordomo la escuchara.

-Pero calladitos, porque si no se desquitará con nosotros...- Advertía en voz baja la sirvienta a sus compañeros sin sospechar que había otro que también se puso de mal humor al enterarse de esa visita, Snake notó esa molestia en Finny y solo fue a seguir en sus labores, ya se había ilusionado en esos días de que él estaba haciendo olvidar al conde del corazón de su amante pero al parecer sus esfuerzos eran en vano, su ser se llenaba de dolor y frustración que prefería disimular. En el despacho se veía a la nueva pareja conversar animadamente bebiendo el té que Meyrin les había llevado hasta la hora en que estuviera la cena, estaban tan distraídos hablando que sin notarlo ya había anochecido y se les anunciaba que la cena estaba servida.

-¿Debería comer?- Murmuraba dudoso Undertaker mientras veía su plato servido. -No tiene veneno...-Aclaraba Ciel mirándolo también aunque si era preparado por Sebastian comenzaba a dudar, hasta a él ya le entró desconfianza en su comida servida.

-Si me desmayó envenenado, usted sabe cómo despertarme.- Decía el peliblanco cuando estaban a solas en el comedor y se disponían a comer.

-¿Te crees Blanca nieves?- Dijo con una sonrisa divertida el conde. -Bueno soy todo blanco hasta el cabello...- Aclaró también divertido su acompañante, esto causó gracia en el conde y comenzó a reír bajo.

-Tú me haces reír con tus ocurrencias...- entre su tímida risa se le escuchaba murmurar a Ciel que se tapaba la boca, la verdad era que en esos días su sonrisa era más fluida, estar con el shinigami le divertía por las tonterías que pasaba diciendo.

-Es un deleite verlo reír...- Dijo con ternura Undertaker y con su mano acariciaba la mano de su conde pero no dejaba de verlo, era hermoso ver ese rostro sonrojado y sonriente tratando de contener la risa.

-Sabe pero sería raro...- Advertía dudoso con seriedad el shinigami cambiando su actitud anterior eso sorprendió al conde que no entendía ese cambio.

-¿Qué?- Murmuró extrañado el conde borrando su sonrisa.

-En este caso no me besaría un príncipe, sino un enano...- Decía divertido Undertaker, eso molestó al conde que lo miraba con odio.

-Eres un maldito- refunfuñaba el jovencito lanzándole la servilleta a la cara. -Ah ya cariño... era broma...-Se justificaba entre risas el peliblanco viendo el rostro enojado de su pequeño.

-Te odio...- Le decía Ciel con evidente enojo. -Siempre te burlas de mí- Terminaba de decir con un pequeño puchero y con resentimiento.

-Me encanta cuando se enoja, como frunce el ceño de esa manera, es adorable...- Le hablaba el shinigami con cariño tratando de calmarlo, y al parecer funcionaba porque ahora el conde se sonrojaba al escuchar esos halagos tan dulces y sinceros, ambos rozaron sus labios sutilmente en un pequeño beso, mientras seguían comiendo el shinigami no dejaba de acariciar las piernas del conde con su mano libre debajo de la mesa, estas caricias provocaban que el cuerpo del más joven comenzara a sentir una sensación cálida recorrerle. En el jardín se notaba la mirada perdida de Sebastian mirando hacia el cielo, tratando de aclarar las emociones confusas de su mente y corazón, ahora pensaba en como su amo disfrutaba la presencia de alguien más él ya no era el motivo de sus sonrisas, sonrojos, miradas, palabras... Se debatía entre su amor a ese humano con su orgullo de demonio, podía fingir que no le afectaba pero le resultaba imposible, sentía que estaba caro por su error y no sabía si podía seguir soportándolo.

_Sé que soy culpable de mi suerte _

_y que mi sufrimiento no te hará volver en mi otra vez creer _

_te hice llorar y me arrepiento, _

_amor cuanto lo siento _

_si no te vuelvo a ver _

_no sobreviviré._

-Después de cenar, usted prometió mostrarme su habitación- Le murmuraba el shinigami al oído, con un tono seductor, -Si... lo sé...- Respondía el conde con timidez pero sonrojado y lo miraba fijamente, unos pocos minutos pasaron, el demonio armándose de valor se prestaba a entrar al comedor para servir el postre, calculando que ya habían terminado de comer, pero al entrar no los vio y eso le extrañó mucho, una idea cruzó su mente pero no podía ser lo que estaba pensando, caminó por el pasillo con coraje pero a la vez parecía resignarse, fue al despacho y no los halló, caminó hasta la biblioteca y la sala de juegos pero tampoco, solo quedaba un lugar más, caminando su mente se llenaba de pensamientos y sentimientos dolorosos, llegando hasta la puerta de la habitación del conde.

-No puedo soportar esto...- Susurró dolido el demonio apretando sus puños contenía sus lágrimas que serían reflejo de su dolor y coraje, cuando escuchaba unos jadeos provenientes de la habitación, esa habitación que había sido su refugio de su amor y testigo muda de sus entregas.

_Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón _

_quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor. _

_No echarte de menos al llegar la noche _

_y sin reproches resignarme a tu adiós _

—-

_Hola les agradezco por seguir este fic por sus lindos comentarios , espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, fue una mezcla de emociones que traté de plasmar espero sea entendido, ya al final me dio penita con Sebas... hasta una lagrimita se me rodó... :'( ahora veremos que hará el demonio, se dará por vencido?_

_Esperaré sus comentarios gracias y abracemos a Sebas, nos necesita... claro primero le doy tristeza y luego quiero abrazarlo... soy tan malvada :/ _

_Gracias y besos :*_


	14. Resignación

Sebastian estaba en medio de la confusión, dolor y celos al escuchar como esos jadeos de su pequeño amo ya no eran para él, ahora se los brindaba a alguien más, pero admitía que era el precio por su error, el peor error de su demoníaca existencia, pero a pesar de ser un vil y frío demonio sentía como en su ser algo se quebraba, ese amor que nunca esperó que su ser albergaba ahora parecía esfumarse entre sus manos, lentamente se alejó de la habitación con el corazón roto.

-Nhn…- Jadeaba el conde sintiendo como sus pulmones parecían ya carecer de aire, debía admitir que le gustaba la forma en que lo besaban, pero estaba en la habitación donde había compartido muchos momentos de su relación amorosa con su mayordomo, hasta para él le parecía algo deshonesto y bajo, estar ahí en esa situación por muy agradable que se sintiera, era el refugio con su anterior amor, y de algún modo se sentía culpable e incómodo. Undertaker comenzó a sentir la incomodidad del joven que besaba apasionadamente, pues este ya no correspondía el beso como al principio, poco a poco se separaron, el peliblanco en silencio se sentó en la cama mientras el conde desviaba la mirada avergonzado.

-Mi hermoso conde… a veces no lo entiendo…- Habló el shinigami con una sonrisa entre burlona y sarcástica, su mirada se fijó en el joven que no acertaba a saber que era lo que sentía, era una mezcla de emociones.

-No sé de qué hablas…- Murmuraba el jovencito que lo miraba con molestia, pues no entendía que trataba de decir o por qué le sonreía así,

-Bien que lo sabe…-Dijo el peliblanco sin borrar esa sonrisa. -Usted siente que traiciona a su demonio al estar aquí conmigo… Se supone que intenta olvidarlo pero trata de mantener inmaculado este su refugio, ¿Pretende preservar su recuerdo eternamente?- Seguía hablando y a la vez que disimulaba sus celos, porque sospechaba de la actitud del conde, quien desviaba la mirada pretendiendo ignorarlo.

-O ¿Será que ya se arrepintió de lo que hace conmigo?- Dijo con algo de molestia Undertaker borrando su sonrisa, poniéndose serio no dejaba de mirarlo mientras esperaba la respuesta, el conde se incomodó más y ciertamente no sabía que responder, tal vez era cierto lo que le dijo o no era eso, estaba muy confundido.

-No es eso…- Acertó a decir el conde en medio de su confusión, sentándose junto al peliblanco , ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Sabe… Su mayordomo ya accedió a lo nuestro…- Dijo en forma burlona el mayor, sorprendiendo al conde con esas palabras.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Cuestionó con curiosidad Ciel mirándolo con expectativa esperaba una explicación.

-El estuvo parado fuera de la habitación hace un momento…- Respondió señalando la puerta de la habitación, ya que el podía percibir las presencias demoníacas y notó cuando Sebastian estuvo fuera de la habitación así como percibió al marcharse.

-¿Nos escuchó?- Dijo confundido el conde casi de forma inmediata, gesto que molestó al otro pero que disimuló muy bien. -Si…- fue la respuesta del mayor con una pequeña y falsa sonrisa.

-¿Por qué esa carita?- Cuestionó el shinigami al ver como se había quedado en silencio el conde ya que su rostro parecía triste y pensativo con su dedo comenzaba a acariciarlo lentamente.

-¿Querías que el entrara y reclamara lo suyo…?- Preguntaba con ironía Undertaker parecía molesto y esto lo percibió el menor que lo miraba con sorpresa ante esa actitud.

-¿Tu mirada refleja decepción y tristeza?- Seguía cuestionando pero su caricia se tornaba más firme, parecía clavarle un poco más la uña, el conde extrañado solo miraba esa actitud tan posesiva y celosa de su nuevo amigo.

-Creo que si…- Murmuró el peliblanco algo decepcionado

-Tal vez el simplemente se rindió… Tal vez nunca te quiso, como lo decía… mi querido Ciel- Fueron las palabras cargadas de molestia del shinigami al escucharlas el conde agachó la cabeza, pues eso parecía ser cierto.

-Si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, hubiera entrado y no permitiría que nadie me arrebate lo que es mío…- Dijo con certeza el mayor levantándole el rostro. -Supongo que él y yo somos distintos- Tan callado estaba el conde que el peliblanco continuaba hablando.

-Mejor me voy…- Se despedía el mayor levantándose de la cama se disponía a marcharse, pues ya la situación se estaba tornando muy incómoda para ambos.

-Undertaker…- Le llamó Ciel con un pequeño murmullo el otro al escucharlo volteó a verlo. -Dígame- Decía con una pequeña reverencia.

-Estoy muy confundido…- Murmuró el conde con la mirada triste se recostaba en la cama tocando su cabeza en señal de confusión y frustración a la vez, pues sentía que su corazón estaba dividido.

-No quise hacerte sentir mal.- Le susurró el peliblanco colocándose sobre él de forma sutil, el conde se sonrojó al sentirlo así, pero tampoco negó este acercamiento tan peligroso.

-Yo estaré para ti… me ames o no- Fueron las dulces y sinceras palabras del shinigami, mirándose mutuamente, el conde le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y contenía sus ganas de abrazarlo. -Buenas noches- Terminaba de decir rozando sus labios a los del otro que embelesado se dejaba consentir con esa despedida.

-Gracias- Fue el susurro del orgulloso conde pues con esa muestra de afecto de parte de Undertaker en su interior algo de su confusión se aclaraba.

-¿El joven Phantomhive agradeciendo…? – Se le burlaba el mayor con una sonrisa levantándose de su pequeño cuerpo, ya que era tentador tenerlo así, y sabía que era muy pronto para tener un encuentro más íntimo. El conde lo miraba mal por esa leve burla hacia él.

-No es nada… Tú te has convertido en mi mayor tesoro.- Dijo con una sonrisa el mayor pues Ciel no era el único confundido, él también lo estaba, ya que antes de empezar esta relación con el conde suponía que era una atracción que sentía hacia él, pero ahora al conocerlo más, esa atracción se estaba convirtiendo en un sentimiento más profundo y fuerte.

-Te acompaño…- Se ofrecía tímidamente el conde al escuchar esas halagadoras palabras del shinigami, era su tesoro y eso de alguna forma lo hacía poner de buen humor.

-Mi conde hermoso puedo ir solo, nos vemos mañana- Se despedían en la habitación con un pequeño beso en los labios, el conde asintió y se quedó solo y se recostó en la cama, el shinigami caminaba por los pasillos hacia la entrada principal, esa mansión le traía muchos recuerdos, cuando en el salón principal se encontró con el mayordomo, parecía que lo estaba esperando.

-Tú…- Dijo el demonio al ver como se acercaba el shinigami que serio lo miraba fijamente, fue entonces que los dos comenzaron a hablar por un par de minutos, cuando la visita salió de la mansión con una pequeña sonrisa.

Esa noche el conde tenía una extraña en su ser y no quería ver a su demonio así que se encerró en la habitación, estaba debatiendo su corazón entre su primer amor y un nuevo amor, no quería compararlos, porque cada cual a su manera le hicieron y hacían sentir amado, pensaba en su demonio quien cometió un error muy grave, pero el juego que había planeado para vengarse se le estaba yendo de las manos, porque ahora en su corazón albergaba un fuerte y cálido sentimiento hacia ese shinigami que con sus locuras , palabras, sonrisas, caricias y besos lo estaban cautivando sin notarlo, se suponía que solo lo usaría para vengarse del demonio pero ahora solo se sentía confundido, en medio de sus pensamientos no podía conciliar el sueño.

Eran las tres de la mañana y en la habitación del conde se escuchaba un grito de dolor y desesperación que irrumpió en esa fría madrugada, todos los sirvientes salieron corriendo de sus habitaciones a la recamara principal donde se suponía dormía su amo, al llegar entraron sin esperar que se les diera permiso pues se escuchaba los jadeos de dolor.

-Joven amo…- Dijeron todos alarmados y asustados dispuestos a atacar si alguien hubiera dañado a su amo, quien sentado en la cama se retorcía de dolor y se tocaba su ojo del contrato con fuerza.

-Me duele…- en medio de su dolor murmuraba el conde sin dejar de tocar su ojo, era mucho más doloroso que cuando se formó el contrato.

-Está sangrando su ojo…- Decía preocupada y alarmada Meyrin cuando encendió la luz y miraba el parche de su amo manchado de sangre y lágrimas que corrían en su mejilla de igual tono carmesí, los demás sirvientes buscaban si había rastros de alguien.

-Déjeme revisarle- Habló Meyrin al notar como seguía saliendo sangre de su ojo, se le acercaba para ayudarle.

-No… llama a Sebastian, él sabe que hacer- el conde le gritó alterado para que no se le acercara, y ahora notaba que su demonio no estaba allí y ese dolor en su ojo con el sello del contrato solo significaba algo.

-¿Sebastian?- Murmuraba Ciel con tristeza y profundo pesar, sospechando que algo le hubiera pasado a su demonio, aun con su dolor se disponía a levantarse a buscarlo.

-Iremos a buscarlo no se levante…- Dijeron sus sirvientes deteniendo su andar, el conde resignado y ya que se sentía mareado se quedó en la cama junto con la sirvienta que de pie junto a él le tranquilizaba, pasaron pocos minutos cuando Finny entró corriendo con una carta en sus manos.

-Solo encontramos esto en su habitación.- Murmuró con tristeza el jardinero entregándole la carta, y un gran pesar llenó al conde que sin leer esa carta ya suponía de que se trataba, su demonio se había marchado y tal vez para siempre.

_ Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, espero les haya gustado _

_disculpen la demora, _

_besos :* _


	15. Cambio

Ciel estaba estupefacto por la inesperada noticia, sentía como el dolor de su ojo ensangrentado no se comparaba con la desolación que se embargaba en su pequeño ser, la partida repentina de Sebastian le afectaba aun cuando pensó que ya lo había olvidado, no entendía este sentir, su ojo visible se llenó de lágrimas, sus sirvientes callados no acertaban que decir o hacer.

-Creo que será mejor que se vayan, yo ayudaré al amo a curar su ojo.- Acertaba a decir la sirvienta en medio de la dramática escena.

-Quiero estar solo…- Les gritó el conde con su cabeza agachada, sus sirvientes se quedaron pensando ante esa orden, no sabían si era razonable el hacerle caso, pero tal vez sería peor si se negaban, así que asintiendo su cabeza le daban razón a su orden. -Como lo ordene- dijeron todos al unísono mirándolo dudosos antes de salir.

-Estaré afuera si me necesita- Fueron las palabras de la mujer tratando de ser compresiva, todos salieron y dejaron a su amo solo, pero estarían afuera por si algo sucediera.

-Sebastian…- Murmuraba Ciel con tristeza apretando la carta entre sus manos, en medio de un suspiro se disponía a leerla, y las palabras de su demonio decían lo siguiente.

_Mi amado Ciel:_

_Por mucho que piense una excusa perfecta para justificar mi error cometido sé que no la encontraría, mi naturaleza demoníaca podría haber sido excusa perfecta pero ni eso alcanzaría para limpiar mi culpa, mi traición, se suponía que contigo mi vil existencia cambiaría, pero al final de todo nunca cambié, ya que aun a la única persona que he amado la he decepcionado de forma tan dolorosa, y no sabes como he sufrido por ocasionar tan oscuros sentimientos en ti por mi engaño, aún así mantenía la leve esperanza de obtener tu perdón…_

_Pero esta noche esas esperanzas han sido pisoteadas, no quiero llenarte de culpa, por eso mi hermoso Ciel, si ese hombre es tu felicidad yo solo me haré a un lado, pero no puedo verte con alguien más por eso he tomado tal vez la inmadura decisión de alejarme, sé que lo entenderás eres muy perspicaz y sabes que tengo razón, quiero despedirme de ti tal vez para siempre, no hay nada en este mundo que me ate que no seas tú, me refugiaré en el lugar del que nunca tuve que haber salido, el infierno._

_Te amo y amaré siempre y no hay nadie que merezca más felicidad que tú, mi pequeño… Gracias por haber compartido estos años conmigo, será tu recuerdo lo único que me acompañe en mi ahora dolorosa soledad. Tu alma es libre ahora, compártela con quien de verdad te ame y no te traicione. Perdona por dejarte así, perdona mi engaño, perdona mi existencia…_

_Sebastian Michaelis_

Eran las palabras del mayordomo que en esa carta plasmaba, aunque era poco comparado con lo que en realidad sentía, pero no quería atormentar más a su amado con ese adiós, o hacerlo sentir culpable, lo que menos quería era hacer eso, Ciel al terminar de leerla no pudo evitar llorar, las lágrimas mezcladas con la sangre, era una despedida silenciosa de nostalgia y recuerdos, era en lo único en que podía refugiarse ahora, no entendía el motivo de sus lágrimas, ¿acaso aun lo amaba? Con esa incertidumbre el conde armándose de valor se disponía a buscar un espejo para ver su reflejo y así confirmar si su ojo ciertamente no tenía el sello que lo unía a su demonio, el pensar que si su contrato hubiera sido roto el miedo le embargaba porque de no ver ese sello, significaba que tal vez nunca en su efímera vida humana volvería a verlo, a paso titubeante se encaminaba al baño donde podría confirmar su mayor temor, en su mente divagaba el recuerdo de su demonio, aun podía escucharlo sonreír, hablar... cuando se miró al espejo, se quedó perplejo y una sonrisa nerviosa se perfiló en sus pequeños labios.

-Sebastian…- Decía con su respiración agitada, entre una sonrisa forzada que no era símbolo de alegría o alivio, su mirada azulina reflejaba que ciertamente su demonio lo había dejado y por mucho que sus labios pronunciaran su nombre a partir de ahora, él no aparecería, pensar en ello lo desquició un poco, tomando un vaso que estaba en el lavamanos lo lanzó con fuerza a su reflejo, rompiendo el espejo en pedazos que le salpicaron rozando su piel, provocando pequeñas heridas, sentándose en el suelo lloraba de rabia, de culpa, de tantas emociones que le costaba entender, a los pocos segundos se veía entrar a sus sirvientes de prisa al baño, al escuchar el estruendo pensaron que su amo estaba siendo atacado, al entrar se encontraron con la imagen de su amo tan deplorable, sentado en el frío suelo del baño, sus lágrimas y las leves muestras de sangre de sus pequeñas cortadas, nunca lo habían visto así, fue cuando notaron como su joven amo perdía la conciencia.

-Sebastian… espérame…- Se escuchaba decir al conde que parecía ir detrás de una sombra, que en lugar de detenerse, caminaba a paso más rápido y firme a esa orden a manera de ruego que decía quien le llamaba.

-Estaré bien… no te preocupes por mí…- Le decía esa sombra que sin duda era Sebastian por el tono de su voz, volteó a verlo y se notaba como una gotas rodaban por lo que parecía su rostro, estaba llorando, mientras se desvanecía en la oscuridad el joven notó como unas sombras lo envolvían, de repente el conde abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que todo había sido un triste sueño, observó como Finny estaba a su lado se había quedado dormido en una silla seguramente cuidándolo, la luz del día se colaba a través de la ventana, el jardinero despertó y le regalaba una sonrisa a su amo, como dándole ánimo.

-Joven amo… buenos días- Decía algo nervioso el jardinero, esperando la reacción de su amo, estaba dispuesto a soportar cualquier actitud con tal de tenerlo cerca.

-¿quiere desayunar?-Preguntaba Finny temeroso de la respuesta de su amo que parecía ignorar su realidad, tenia la mirada perdida y muy fría.

-No…- Murmuró el conde con mala gana, y su mirada azulina se posó en su sirviente, quien nervioso se sentía intimidado.

-Debe comer algo…- Sugirió el rubio con el riesgo de ser reprendido por su amo, pero en verdad estaba preocupado por él, además su mirada era diferente.

-Tú no eres quien para decirme que hacer- Le replicó molesto el conde agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa y acercándolo a su rostro,

-Lo siento- Murmuraba Finny aun cuando ese agarre era algo insignificante para su fuerza, el respeto a su amo era mayor, además un acercamiento de esta manera, extrañamente le emocionaba.

-Déjame solo…- Dijo Ciel soltándolo de forma brusca a la vez que le empujaba, -Al final todos terminaran dejándome-Murmuraba y cerraba sus ojos con tristeza.

-Yo no mi señor… nunca lo haría- Hablaba el jardinero con firmeza en sus palabras acercándose a su amo le tomaba sus manos, este lo miraba fríamente.

-Estaré a su lado siempre- Terminaba de decir el rubio sin soltarlo y muy sonrojado, Ciel sonrió con algo de malicia.

-¿Tú me amas? ¿Verdad?- Le cuestionaba con esa sonrisa algo sarcástica y maliciosa el otro asentía con su cabeza, era la oportunidad perfecta de mostrar sus sentimientos.

-El amor es inútil…- Le susurró burlón el conde a su oído. -Ni siquiera existe-Le terminaba de decir con frialdad.

-No diga eso- Fue la respuesta del rubio quien lo miraba muy fijamente, pero se notaba que estaba dejándose llevar por el sucio juego de su amo, que no parecía el joven tímido de antes, al parecer ese inesperado abandono le había afectado más de lo que se notaba.

-Demuéstralo…- Susurraba el conde acercando sus labios a los del rubio que embelesado se dejaba llevar por ese aliento tan fresco de su amo, ese acercamiento que tanto había anhelado se estaba cumpliendo y no iba a desaprovecharlo, sus labios apenas rozaron cuando fueron interrumpidos.

-Joven amo…-Decía la sirvienta algo confundida al notar como estaban tan cercanos los dos jóvenes, no podía creer que hubieran estado besándose o que estaban por hacerlo, pero notó como Finny avergonzado se alejaba de su amo, quien no se inmutaba ni un poco.

-No creas que tienes el derecho de entrar a mi habitación sin preguntar antes- Le regañaba el conde a la sirvienta, Snake que entraba segundos después se dio cuenta de la actitud de su amante, confundido no acertaba a imaginarse que pasaba.

-¿Qué le sucede joven amo?- Cuestionó Meyrin al notar la mirada tan fría y algo malévola de su amo, siempre había sido frío pero sin duda hoy estaba muy cambiado.

-¿Qué ibas a decirme?-Habló Ciel sin dar importancia a la pregunta de su sirvienta, no iba a permitir que alguien le cuestionara su ahora actuar, la mujer recordó lo que iba a decirle y se puso nerviosa.

-Es que…-Musitaba nerviosa ante la mirada enojada de su amo.

-Habla de una vez- Le ordenaba el conde ya perdiendo la paciencia, cuando escuchaba unos gimoteos cercanos,

-Sebastian se fue solo… Él le dejó a Christopher…- Murmuraba nerviosa la sirvienta y por la puerta entraba Bard con el pequeño en sus brazos, el conde confundido lo miraba y su pensamiento inmediato fue ¿Qué era lo que tramaba su demonio?

Gracias por seguir este fic :*


	16. Despecho

Con incertidumbre mezclada de enojo se levantaba el conde de su cama, para mirar al pequeño que Sebastian había dejado a su cargo, si él se había marchado ¿Por qué no se lo llevó con él? Era el pensamiento de Ciel acercándose al niño que comenzaba a llorar, y los sirvientes estaban temerosos de la reacción de su amo, y con razón debería sentirse molesto pero el que niño que lloraba no tenía la culpa.

-El dejó esta nota- Decía Meyrin entregándole una pequeña nota al conde que arranchándola se disponía a leerla, en cuyas letras solo decía que pedía de favor que cuidaran de su hijo.

-Bastardo...- Apretaba con su puño ese trozo de papel el enojado conde después de haber leído esa nota, no entendía el propósito de su demonio pero no tuvo más opción que aceptar aquello, después de todo ese niño no era común, era especial solo por el hecho de que por sus venas corría sangre de demonio, eso podría beneficiarle en algún momento.

-Este niño no tiene la culpa de su estúpido padre, así que a partir de hoy este niño me pertenece, y ustedes ayudaran en su crianza.- Ordenaba con seriedad el conde mirando fijamente al pequeño y a sus sirvientes cuando todos callados escuchaban las firmes palabras de su amo.

-Es muy justo joven amo... Gracias- Le agradecía conmovida la mujer porque pensaba que su amo iba a ser indolente y dejaría a ese niño en la calle, y ella ya estaba muy encariñada con el pequeño.

-Que quede claro que a partir de ahora, Sebastian Michaelis no tiene ningún derecho de pisar esta mansión si llegara a acercarse se me notificara enseguida, será mejor pensar que el murió a partir de hoy.- Hablaba Ciel con frialdad y su mirada llena de rencor, dando por terminado el asunto, así ya todos tenían prohibido el nombrarlo o recordarlo, aunque era un poco irónico pretender el olvidarlo cuando ese niño físicamente igual a él crecería dentro de la mansión, pero todos decidieron omitir ese detalle.

-¿Entendido?- Cuestionó el conde para que no quedara duda entre sus sirvientes,

-Sí, señor- dijeron todos a la vez con firmeza, y aceptaban la orden de su amo, y sabían que era lo mejor.

-Traten de seguir todo como estaba, Tanaka asumirá temporalmente el cargo de mayordomo hasta encontrar un reemplazo.- Advertía Ciel con seriedad, el viejo mayordomo asintió aceptando el cargo, estaría haciendo las funciones de mayordomo hasta que alguien más joven ocupara su lugar.

-Pueden retirarse- Dijo el conde ya dejando todo el asunto aclarado, antes de marcharse se acercó a Christopher y acarició su cabeza, el pequeño le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa ante su caricia, Ciel sentía su ser removerse esa sonrisa le recordaba a su amado Sebastian, ese que tal vez no vería jamás, dando media vuelta escuchaba que todos iban saliendo.

-Menos tu... Finny, ayúdame a cambiar mis ropas- Advirtió el joven llamando la atención de todos, el jardinero se sonrojó un poco, todos lo miraban extrañados, pero la decepción y celos eran evidentes en la fría mirada de Snake que salió de prisa de ahí, los demás lo siguieron dejando a los jóvenes a solas.

-¿Por qué estas nervioso?- Le cuestionaba el conde con una sonrisa traviesa a su sirviente cuando este no acertaba a desabrocharle su ropa de dormir.

-Es que usted está un poco diferente- Le respondió nervioso y avergonzado Finny mirándolo de reojo cuando estaba frente a él arrodillado tratando de ayudarlo a quitar su pijama.

-¿Los cambios te asustan?- Le cuestionó de nuevo sin borrar su sonrisa traviesa al ver la torpeza del otro quien callado no acertaba que decir, porque debía admitir de que su amo actuara así no era usual.

-¿Dejaras de amarme porque no soy el tonto y tímido conde? - Seguía cuestionando Ciel con un tono sarcástico tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su jardinero, debía admitir que este joven rubio era hermoso, no estaba mal para divertirse un poco.

-Claro que no... mi corazón es suyo- Respondió más firme el rubio con una sonrisa tenue y con sumisión a su ahora tan directo amo.

-Eso quería escuchar...- Respondió el y notó como Finny se le acercaba para besarlo pero lo esquivó fríamente.

-Bien, comienza a cambiarme...- Ordenaba con seriedad el conde sin titubear, aquello solo inquietaba más al rubio que no sabía que hacer, se sentía intimidado por la ahora actitud de su amo.

-Hoy estás más torpe que de costumbre, me fastidia- Murmuró malhumorado Ciel con mala cara, y comenzó el mismo a quitarse la pijama.

-No mi señor, no se moleste...- Le rogaba sumiso el jardinero y le ayudaba en su labor, sin notarlo el conde semidesnudo estaba sentado frente a él, eso lo hizo avergonzarse un poco, aunque antes ya lo había visto así pero ahora era diferente porque sus sentimientos fueron expuestos.

-Su piel se ve tan delicada- Comentaba en un murmullo Finny mirando la blanca piel de su amo que se desvestía frente a él, este aprovechando la emoción del rubio, se le acercaba.

-¿Deseas tocarla?- Le susurró al oído con sensualidad.

-¿No le molesta?- Dijo el jardinero entre emocionado y dudoso mirándolo se disponía a tocarlo pero su amo lo empujó tirándolo al suelo.

-Tal vez más tarde... podría ser en la noche...- Sugirió el conde con una mirada de picardía, el rubio en el suelo lo veía alejarse hacia el baño.

-Como usted diga... yo estoy a sus órdenes- Acertaba a decir el jardinero muy emocionado, esa era una invitación de su amo para corresponder su afecto y eso le alegraba, sin sospechar que alguien fuera de la habitación sufría, porque sus serpientes le comunicaban toda la conversación de allí adentro, con enojo y pesar se alejó Snake, decidiendo así olvidar a quien amaba, mientras tanto Ciel en el baño sentía nauseas, le daba asco pensar en cómo estaba actuando ahora, pero de algún modo presentía que así su demonio volvería, a reclamar lo suyo, a pelear por él, mirando su mirada azulina no podía evitar sentir una infinita tristeza, pero no quería refugiarse en la soledad, no quería sentirse solo así que decidió buscar a Undertaker, cambiando su ropa salía en dirección al centro en su lujoso carruaje, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

-¿Estás seguro?- Se escuchaba la voz de Sebastian, estando sobre Ciel que con el respirar agitado y sonrojado se miraban amorosamente.

-No preguntes, solo empieza- Dijo el conde con ansiedad y sentía como la ropa le molestaba, esa incomodidad que su mayordomo notó y de inmediato comenzó a desvestirlo.

-Nhn...- Se escuchaba el jadeo de Ciel en medio de un apasionado beso que compartía con su demonio en esa noche, mientras este se desvestía también.

-Después de meses de espera...- Murmuraba con una sonrisita el mayordomo enamorado no dejaba de contemplar a su amo, que excitado con la mirada rogaba el ser complacido sexualmente por vez primera.

-Yo no me entregaría así a cualquiera...- Susurró el joven aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo desnudo de su amado, en esa primera entrega juntos, sería una noche memorable llena de amor y placer, el conde abrió los ojos sorprendido al recordar aquel importante acontecimiento en sus sueños.

-A cualquiera...- Murmuró con frustración y tristeza el conde, su mirada amenazaba con llorar, rememorando el hermoso pasado que ahora sería su tormento, pensaba como en esa noche se sentía tan especial y no pensaba que nadie más estaría así con él sino solo Sebastian, pero pensar en ello le llenó de rabia consigo mismo.

-Te odio Sebastian y te arrancaré de mi ser, de mi corazón, de mi mente, de mi cuerpo así sea lo último que haga en esta maldita vida mía.- Dijo con certeza el conde y una lagrima de rabia rodaba por su mejilla. -No valoraste la primicia de mi ser enamorado...-Terminaba de decirse a sí mismo con coraje pero a la vez de forma nostálgica.

-Pero sospecho que esto terminara dañándome más a mí que a ti- Se decía con una sonrisa sarcástica algo irónica porque lo que planeaba no sabía si era lo correcto, pero era lo que su ser lleno de resentimiento clamaba, sin darse cuenta el carruaje se detuvo, el cochero le daba aviso de su parada, el conde lo despidió y abriendo la puerta entraba a esa lúgubre casa.

-Undertaker...- Le llamaba mientras entraba como siempre ese lugar estaba oscuro que no podía distinguirse a alguien, cuando este sintió su presencia frente a él, Ciel instintivamente lo abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose no lo soltaba, era como que descargaba las cargas de su ser en ese sepulturero que lo abrazaba también consolándolo.

-¿Qué sucede mi hermoso?- Le preguntó preocupado el peliblanco al notar como el conde se contenía de llorar en medio de la oscuridad, aunque fingía el no saber pero sabía muy bien que le sucedía, Sebastian lo había dejado.

-Solo hazme tuyo... no digas más- Le rogaba el conde mirándolo fijamente, solo quería ser saciado, ser reconfortado, que lo que lo hiciera delirar hundiéndolo en el máximo placer, para tal vez así olvidar de una vez por todas a su maldito demonio.

-Será un placer- Susurró Undertaker aunque sabía que no era correcto no podía negarse a su propio amor egoísta, además aguardaba la esperanza de que el hermoso conde se enamorara sinceramente de él, comenzó a desvestirlo de forma ansiosa, mientras lo besaba apasionadamente en el inicio de esa extraña entrega llena de despecho y dolor.

...

_Muchas gracias a quienes siguen este fic,,, gracias por su aceptación y espero seguir manteniendo su atención._

_Sé que puede ser un poco confuso el actuar de nuestro conde espero no me lo terminen odiando, bueno en si el accionar de algunos que a mi parecer actuan egoistamente. ¿O no?_

_deseo seguir contando con su apoyo no olviden comentar_

_besos :*_


	17. Entrega

Pensamiento de Ciel P.

Cierro los ojos evitando pensar, ahora solo quiero sentir, dejarme llevar por lo que ese hombre a quien le he rogado atención me brindara, solo él sabrá que hará con mi cuerpo, con mi ser en esta mañana donde mis pensamientos y sentimientos son irracionales, tan incoherentes, ni siquiera el orgullo de lo que tanto me jacto han sido mi escudo en estos momentos de confusión, he caído en lo más bajo y todo es culpa por el abismo en el que me ha sumergido ese demonio, que en lugar de luchar por el amor que decía tener para mí, me ha abandonado, trato de no pensarlo de no recordarlo pero me es imposible, ¿Cómo olvidar al único hombre que hacia latir mi corazón con fuerza? ¿Cómo olvidar los tantos momentos de felicidad que compartí a su lado? Todo mi ser, mi cuerpo, mi corazón, mi mente hasta mi alma eran de su propiedad, el cual con tanto miedo y recelo le regalé poco a poco, ese ser demoniaco que simplemente nunca lo valoró, me conocía mejor que nadie fue quien manipulo a su antojo cada sentimiento y emoción de mi ser, y yo me dejé arrastrar a ese oscuro laberinto de amor que habíamos formado, a pesar de nuestras diferencias obvias permanecimos juntos como cómplices, amantes, amigos, familia... simplemente Sebastian lo era todo para mí y ahora se ha marchado para siempre. Con este lamentable pensamiento puedo percibir como una lagrima rueda por mi sonrojada mejilla, sintiendo como esos labios humedos recorren mi piel desnuda, como intentando borrar cualquier rastro de mi pasado.

-Deje de pensarlo...- Le escucho decir con una pequeña sonrisa a Undertaker, yo se lo niego con la cabeza con enojo.

-Lo noto en su mirada...- Me dice mientras ese hombre de largos pero ahora recogido cabello platinado me mira con tristeza, no quiero mostrarme débil, quiero deshacerme de Sebastian y lo haré cueste lo que cueste, sin más lo abrazo atrayéndolo a mi rostro comienzo a besarlo con desespero y ansiedad, él se deja seducir y corresponde mi beso igual de ansioso, no quiero que también me deje por mi debilidad.

-Nhn...- Jadeo a su oído cuando siento como con sus filosas uñas pellizca uno de mis pezones, una ruda caricia que de algún modo se siente agradable, el parece notarlo y continua con esos pellizcos, ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza en mis sensibles pezones que se endurecen ante ese leve dolor mezclado de excitación, el recuerdo de Sebastian me sucumbe pero en lugar de que me hunda en la desesperación, quiero que me lleve al placer, siento que al pasar de los segundos mi cuerpo se estremece cada vez más, y el calor se aumenta pero extrañamente el no hace intención de desvestirse.

-¿Vas a hacérmelo con ropa...?- Le digo desafiante al peliblanco que parece tan excitado como yo, pero parece dudoso de seguir supongo mi confusión debe ser algo evidente, entonces me sonríe y se acerca a mi oído.

-¿Quiere ver mi cuerpo?- Me pregunta con una de sus sonrisas picaras mientras no deja de acariciarme.

-Es mejor estar desnudos ¿No?- Le respondo con aire coqueto disimulando muy bien mi desolador sentir, no quería que lo notara, mientras me restriego sensualmente a su cuerpo que está sobre mi piel desnuda.

-Ahora recuerdo que usted es experto en esto...- Me insinúa travieso en un susurro al oído, no borrando su sonrisa.

-Tuve un demonio de maestro- Le digo y esas palabras dolieron al ser pronunciadas pero lo disimule con una sonrisa irónica.

-Es usted quien lo ha nombrado- Le escucho advertirme mientras fijamos la mirada uno del otro, yo desvío la mirada pretendiendo ignorar mis propias palabras, comienzo a querer desvestirlo con mis torpes manos pero lo escucho reírse con mi intento.

-Me hace cosquillas...- Dice entre risas cuando lo toco, algo extraño para un hombre de su edad, trata de calmarse y me mira fijamente notando mi mirada de estar esperando que se desvista por sí mismo sino me deja hacerlo.

-Quiero verte- Le digo a manera de orden, -Promete que no va asustarse- Me advierte con algo de duda en su mirada.

-No soy un niño...- fue mi respuesta inmediata ante esa aclaración, entonces el empezó a quitar sus prendas de vestir de color negras frente a mí, dejando primero su pecho al descubierto observé numerosas marcas en su pálida piel.

-Todas esas marcas...- Exclamé algo impresionado pero no me atemorizaba, pensé de inmediato lo mucho que tuvo que haber sufrido ante tantas cicatrices tan marcadas.

-Son solo recuerdos de un doloroso pasado- Murmuró con una tenue sonrisa acercándose a mí, y curiosamente con mis dedos las rozaba, cada marca era acariciada por mi tacto cálido el solo me miraba embelesado, haciéndome sentir especial.

-Usted también las tiene, aunque la mayoría no son visibles a los ojos...- Me susurró al oído, palabras que me llenaron de pesar porque eran la verdad, pero mi desolación se reconfortaba en sus brazos que me rodeaban con cariño sincero, a los pocos segundos unimos nuestros labios en un beso tierno sin malicia, ese beso que se fue tornando más apasionado con el pasar de los segundos, no podía retractarme ahora y si este hombre me amaba sinceramente, le daría la oportunidad de tener algo de mi corazón roto o tal vez él sería capaz de repararlo y podría dárselo sin reparos.

Fin del pensamiento de Ciel P.

-No deberías hacerte ilusiones con el amo... Él está atravesando un mal momento...- Le decía seriamente Meyrin a su compañero más joven cuando estaban solos en la cocina esa misma mañana.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Cuestionó molesto ante esa insinuación.

-Noté como estaban cuando entré en la mañana...- Le advertía la sirvienta recordando la escena comprometedora que interrumpió cuando los dos jóvenes estaban por besarse.

-No dejes que el joven amo te utilice para desahogarse- Casi le regañaba porque eran obvias las intenciones del conde, pero no podían culparlo por el momento que atravesaba, el rubio con mala cara la miraba muy diferente a la actitud de alegría que siempre mostraba.

-Yo te aprecio mucho, por eso te lo digo... pero al final es cuestión tuya- Decía la mujer siendo comprensiva veía como su molesto compañero se alejaba de ella. Finny caminando por el jardín reflexionaba en las palabras de su compañera pues aunque le doliera admitirlas eran ciertas, pensando arreglaba las flores del jardín cuando sintió que alguien se le acercaba.

-¿Podemos hablar...?- Decía con tristeza Snake mirando a la persona que amaba, quien con tristeza también le devolvía la mirada.

Mientras tanto en un lugar oscuro rodeado de ataúdes alumbrado con las tenues luces de unas velas, se observaba como sobre un escritorio dos siluetas gemían con fuerza, en una última estocada Undertaker había llevado al éxtasis al conde que se retorcía bajo su cuerpo preso del placer, abrazándose después de esa entrega mezclada de ansiedad y despecho, Ciel empezó a llorar en silencio en medio de ese caluroso abrazo, sentía decepción de sí mismo, porque no podía negar que esa furtiva entrega lo había disfrutado, pero la sensación de traicionar su amor por Sebastian le embargaba a la vez con dolor.

-No llores mi niño... Cada lagrima que derrames por él... me encargaré de transformarla en una sonrisa para mi...- Le susurraba Undertaker con amor mientras con sus labios rozaba cada lagrima que rodaba por sus sonrojadas mejillas, el conde en medio de su llanto le regaló una leve sonrisa y sus labios rozaron en un pequeño beso que sellaba un nuevo comienzo.

_Yo sé que con esto tal vez algunos dejen de leer esta historia, porque no querían que esta relación se consumara, pero el fic no tenía especificado SebasxCiel, pero tampoco no se sabe como concluir esta historia, todo depende de la santa inspiración, así que no puedo concluir que sea UnderxCiel o Sebasxciel... tal vez al final alguien muera... nadie sabe ¬¬ jeje..._

_Por lo demás quiero agradecerles mucho por su atención, _

_Dejarte de amar de Camila..._

_besos :*_


	18. Ausencia

El conde era consentido por su amante de cabellos platinados que no dejaba de abrazarlo y besarlo de forma dulce y sutil, después de ese primer encuentro tan íntimo estando los dos desnudos sobre ese escritorio.

-¿Estás bien?- Susurraba cariñoso Undertaker al oído cuando el conde en silencio ya dejó de llorar ahora en silencio parecía pensativo. - Si...-Respondió el otro más calmado, resignado tal vez de la decisión tomada.

-Sé que esto no es fácil... pero...- Le decía el sepulturero mirándolo fijamente pero un destello triste parecía aparecer en su mirada. -pero... ¿Qué?- Cuestionó dudoso el jovencito al notar esa mirada de tristeza.

-Disfruté el estar contigo aunque es obvio que tu no...- Le hablaba el peliblanco sin bajar la mirada porque por su cuerpo aun sentía el estremecer provocado por ese encuentro con el conde que confuso lo miraba también.

-No comencemos con eso...- Le murmuró algo molesto Ciel desviando la mirada, lo menos que quería ahora eran reproches, aunque en si quizás los merecía, pero no quería escucharlos, así que en lugar de estar a la defensiva con el hombre que estaba entre sus piernas, lo abrazó percibiendo el aroma de su piel sudorosa.

-No estuviste mal...- Dijo en voz baja al oído en un tono juguetón el jovencito de ahora mirada azulina, no valía la pena echar a perder el momento con tontos reproches.

-Gracias- Acertó a decir el otro con una sonrisa sarcástica ante ese comentario, unieron sus labios en un pequeño beso.

-Solo necesito tiempo para asimilarlo- Confesaba el conde cuando se sentaba en el escritorio y su amante se sentaba junto a él de forma muy amorosa, abrazándolo le acariciaba el rostro.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no quieres estar conmigo?- Cuestionó el peliblanco algo confundido con esas palabras, pues no entendía que trataba de decir su pequeño amante.

-Yo no dije eso...- Refunfuñó molesto el jovencito mirándolo mal. -Al contrario estando contigo es como puedo asimilar esto mejor- terminaba de decir cambiando su actitud molesta a una seductora, lo besaba apasionadamente convenciendo al otro que gustoso correspondía ese beso.

-Eso me gusta...- Susurraba Undertaker sobre sus labios mientras se separaban. -Ya me sentía utilizado, como un juguete sexual que da placer para reconfortar tu soledad y tristeza- Le advertía burlón pero en parte esa insinuación tenía algo de verdad, ese algo que incomodó al conde que lo miraba con odio.

-Solo cállate- Le dijo con seriedad mientras se bajaba del escritorio para recoger su ropa del suelo.

-¿Lloraste así cuando lo hiciste por primera vez con él?- Le cuestionó con algo de malicia el sepulturero, el joven pretendía seguir recogiendo su ropa pero aquella pregunta lo desconcertó un poco.

-¿Debemos hablar de esto?- Fue su respuesta tratando de no profundizar en el tema, pues recordaba que si lloró aquella vez pero obviamente que esas lagrimas no fueron provocadas por los sentimientos actuales.

-Quiero que nuestra relación sea lo más sincera posible... Que no haya secretos entre nosotros, aun cuando sean vergonzosos- Le aclaraba sonriente el peliblanco al ver el rostro molesto del conde que fruncía el ceño al traer a su mente esos recuerdos. -Creo que eso sería bueno...- Murmuró el conde pretendiendo no darle a entender al mayor que estaba molesto.

\- Ahora responda mi pregunta...- Decía con curiosidad el sepulturero esperando la respuesta del conde que avergonzado lo miraba seriamente.

-Eso... No quiero responder...- Le habló mirándolo mal le lanzaba su ropa a la cara por su impertinencia. -Bien, será en otra ocasión...- Decía divertido el otro esquivando los torpes lanzamientos del conde, segundos después se calmaron ambos pretendían vestirse pero no lo hacían.

-No sé mi querido Ciel... pero cuando termino estos asuntos me da hambre- Aclaraba con una sonrisa Undertaker se levantaba también, mostrando con más claridad su desnudez al conde que desviaba la mirada algo molesto.

-¿Qué estás muy acostumbrado a estos asuntos?- Le dijo un poco malhumorado al escucharlo insinuar aquello.

-¿Estás celoso?- El sepulturero sonriendo divertido agarraba el envase de galletas mientras el joven lo miraba con seriedad.

-¡Claro que no...!- Le aclaró alzando la voz no quería admitirlo pero tal vez si estaba un poco celoso, el pensar que ese hombre de gran sonrisa estuviera con otros le molestaba.

-Bueno antes de ser sepulturero lo hacía, era popular en estos asuntos...Pero ahora nadie me toma en serio además les doy como recelo- Explicaba con algo de resignación el peliblanco en medio de un suspiro

-Si das como algo de miedo- Con una sonrisa burlona le decía el conde, pues hasta a él le parecía extraña su apariencia pero aun así terminó involucrado con ese misterioso y extraño hombre.

-Lo raro atrae a lo raro...- Le dijo Undertaker con la mirada llena de deseo tomando una galleta en forma de hueso la rozaba a la piel del joven que tiritaba al sensual roce.

-¿Qué insinúas?- Cuestionó de forma sugerente el menor con una sonrisa, terminando de hablar, le quitaba la galleta y se la metía a su boca de forma provocativa, masticándola se le insinuaba con la mirada el otro que embelesado y excitado solo lo observaba atento a cada movimiento.

-Ya estás de mejor humor, me alegra mucho.- dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa algo pervertida tomándolo en sus brazos lo recostaba de nuevo sobre el escritorio que ya había sido testigo y soporte de su primera entrega, -Yo también quiero algo dulce- Le susurró al oído el conde jadeó pues sintió como este rápidamente ya saboreaba su miembro, aferrándose al escritorio cedía al placer, tal vez de esta forma sería mantener su mente ocupada y no pensar más en su amante demonio. Mientras tanto en el jardín de la mansión Phantomhive dos amantes secretos también estaban juntos pero de forma distinta, se podía percibir la frialdad entre los dos.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?- Cuestionaba el rubio al mirar a su compañero de trabajo que se había convertido en su amante.

-Yo... No sé si quiero seguir a tu lado...- Dijo Snake tímidamente y sentía como los celos le consumían el alma, y esas palabras que ahora pronunciaba le dolían tanto, pero no podía seguir en esa situación, sentía que enloquecía.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué eso tan de repente?- Fue la pregunta un tanto confundida de Finny, pero por su mente ya intuía a que se refería su tímido compañero que sonrojado parecía llorar.

-No te hagas el tonto- Le habló un poco fuerte Snake al escucharlo, pues sabía muy bien a que se refería.

-Snake- Murmuró el otro pues era raro que ese chico tímido le hablara así, a veces su voz sonaba de esa manera solo cuando comunicaba lo que alguna de sus serpientes decía, pero por si mismo no lo había escuchado expresarse tan molesto, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Espero que seas muy feliz con el amo...- Aclaraba en un susurro Snake dándole la espalda para que no viera en su rostro el reflejo del dolor que sentía al decir esas palabras, ya no quería seguir luchando por alguien que no correspondiera sus sentimientos, por alguien que solo lo utilizaba.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Cuestionó Finny pretendiendo no entender, algo en su corazón se debatía con pesar pero no sabia con certeza que era.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- Dijo en un murmullo el joven mensajero sin voltear a verlo. -Solo deseo que no salgas lastimado de todo esto- Fue lo que le dijo mientras se alejaba y las lagrimas por su sonrojado rostro rodaban, porque el rubio no lo detuvo, solo lo dejó ir, con dolor y tristeza sabía que ese era un adiós, y aunque tal vez en su corazón debería odiarlo, solo rogaba a los cielos porque Finny no saliera lastimado de toda esta confusa situación.

-Lo siento- Susurraba el jardinero con tristeza porque se estaba arriesgando a perder un amor sincero y verdadero como el de Snake por uno egoísta que era lo que sentía por su joven amo, sin embargo un sentimiento desolador le invadió pero decidió ignorarlo porque solo quería estar con su joven amo, y más cuando este ya se le habría insinuado, no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad, solo la brisa fría de esa mañana era el testigo de esa ya la tarde y se veía al conde llegar en su carruaje a la mansión, era recibido por Meyrin que lo miraba extrañada, pues se le observaban unas pequeñas marcas en su cuello algo notorias y parecían evidencia de un tipo de encuentro amoroso.

-Joven amo tiene una llamada...- Le avisaba desviando la mirada algo apenada, no creía que su amo estuviera comportándose de esa manera, Ciel notó casi su acusatoria mirada y le regaló una sonrisa desafiante, quería ver si su sirvienta se atrevía a regañarlo, pero ella no lo hizo solo agachó la cabeza, entrando detrás de su amo lo seguía.

-Es el señor Undertaker- Le decía la mujer cuando el conde entraba a su despacho a responder la llamada en espera, ella se retiró pero no podía evitar sentir algo de pesar por su amo.

-¿Señor?- Murmuró el conde con una pequeña sonrisa para sí mismo. -¿Qué quieres?- Le preguntó cuándo respondió el teléfono.

-Solo llamaba para saber que mi mayor tesoro llegó bien...- Le respondió del otro lado del teléfono el sepulturero y se escuchaba su risita. -Eso es estúpido- Dijo el joven algo avergonzado pues a pesar de todo el revuelo de emociones en su interior, se reconfortaba al sentir que alguien se preocupaba por él.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te haga compañía en tu mansión? ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?- Casi le rogaba Undertaker parecía algo ansioso, -Todavía es muy pronto para que vengas a vivir aquí... ya lo hablamos- Le dijo Ciel con seriedad en medio de un suspiro así que terminaron su conversación, despidiéndose hasta el otro día,

-Además tengo un asunto pendiente esta noche- Dijo en un murmullo el joven de mirada azulina cuando dejaba el teléfono, y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en su rostro, pero por ahora debía concentrarse en su trabajo que le era más complicado sin su mayordomo, ya tenía pensado deshacerse de algunos casos, porque debía admitir que sin su hábil demonio no podría cumplirlos, tan concentrado estaba en sus asuntos pendientes que sin darse cuenta un par de horas habían pasado y la noche estaba por caer, escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta, dando permiso de que entrara alguno de sus sirvientes , veía a Meyrin entrando con el niño en sus brazos y empujando a la vez el carrito donde llevaba el té antes de la cena.

-Joven amo... ¿Esta mejor?- Preguntó amable la mujer mientras le servía, Ciel no dejaba de ver al pequeño que le recordaba tanto a su mayordomo.

-He tenido mejores días- Le respondía el conde sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta, cuando la mujer con el niño estaban más cerca de él.

-Christopher...- Le llamó el joven al ver como el niño parecía querer soltarse ansioso de los brazos de la sirvienta para que él lo agarrara.

-¿Quiere cargarlo?- Cuestionaba la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa, el conde solo se negó e ignorándolos seguía leyendo unos papeles. –Puedes retirarte- Le dijo el joven al ya ver servida su taza de té,

-Sí, señor- Acertó a decir la mujer obedeciendo a su amo salía del despacho junto con el niño que con tristeza no dejaba de verlo, Ciel suspiró triste al verse solo, sabía que su demonio no cruzaría esa puerta como ya estaba tan acostumbrado, su presencia era vital en su existencia pero este sin más se había marchado, ni siquiera el té era lo mismo... ¿Hasta cuándo dejaría de pensarlo, de recordarlo? Esa sensación de vacío le frustraba, a pesar de que tratara de llenar esa ausencia con el amor y el placer que le regalaba Undertaker, por ahora no bastaba... era tan desolador el sentir que por milésimas de segundos cruzaba la idea de acabar con su existencia para no sentirse así, pero su orgullo no le permitiría verse derrotado, mucho menos acabar con su vida, solo no quería sentirse solo, el estar solo lo llenaba de recuerdos, así que levantándose de su asiento se dirigía a su habitación, decidió darse un baño en su tina, sin embargo en lugar de calmar la ansiedad, su mente parecía en el silencio del baño divagar más en confusos recuerdos y momentos, su demonio estaba tan impregnado en cada rincón de la mansión, de la habitación que por meses compartieron más íntimamente, tal vez la propuesta del sepulturero de ir a vivir con él no estaba mal, lo que menos quería era extrañar a su ex amante pero lo que le detenía de tomar esa decisión era la tonta excusa interna de no querer mancillar tan pronto su recuerdo.

-¿Pero que estoy pensando?... ¿Tu recuerdo en nuestra habitación?... si este cuerpo fue marcado por alguien más que no eras tú... Decía entre una sonrisa de evidente ansiedad las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas al rememorar como su cuerpo fue deleite del placer en brazos de otro, que ilógico era el pensar ahora en eso de mancillar su recuerdo, secándose las lágrimas sentía hundirse más en la desesperación que no la mostraría a nadie, ni a Undertaker con quien había decidido también disimulaba este sentir, no quería sentirse solo pero tampoco quería que alguien se convirtiera en su mayor prioridad y necesidad, como el sepulturero, no sabía si este también después lo dejaría, ya no podía confiar en nadie, tenía la certeza que su ser estaba en una espiral confusa de dolor y rencor, que lo estaba llevando a cometer locuras, la soledad y el silencio no los soportaba, terminándose de bañar, cubría su cuerpo húmedo con la bata y se prestaba a llamar a su joven sirviente de cabellos rubios.

-Todo esto es tu culpa Sebastian- Musitaba el conde con sus manos temblorosas mientras una mirada vacía se destellaba en sus ojos, estaba enloqueciendo y en su delirio solo quería que su demonio regresara, sino regresó a reclamarlo en la mañana cuando se revolcaba en ese frío escritorio con Undertaker tal vez si lo haría si en la cama que compartían estaba con alguien más, a los pocos minutos aparecía un sonrojado Finny en la semioscura habitación de su amo, quien recostado en la cama con una sonrisa maliciosa lo esperaba.

_Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado... yo creo que mi Ciel enloqueció definitivamente... y eso es tan triste.. :( esperemos sea algo que se le pase..._

_Escuchen la canción es muy linda y muy precisa para lo que siente el conde ahora, _

**_(Canción: Ausencia- David Bisbal)_**

_besos :*_


	19. Oportunidad

El conde Phantomhive estaba atravesando un crucial momento en su vida, debido tal vez a la inmadurez propia de su juventud, o por el simple motivo de que se había precipitado en el tortuoso camino del amor a tan temprana edad,disfrutando de este cálido sentimiento en toda sus expresiones posibles, cuando todo parecía tan firme, verdadero y sincero, descubrió el engaño de ese alguien a quien se había entregado sin reserva alguna, en su afán de desquitarse se alejó de él, provocando de alguna forma su repentina partida, al haberse marchado su primer amor, parte de su corazón y coherencia se habían ido junto a ese demoníaco ser , nadie se imaginaria al tímido conde comportarse de la manera que ahora lo hacía, estando en su cama provocaba con una fingida sonrisa traviesa al avergonzado jardinero que entraba a su habitación, cuando en la mañana ya había disfrutado del placer físico junto a su ahora devoto enamorado, pero la soledad le era una agonía interna que dolía en extremo y la única manera de tratar de no agobiarse en su oscuro sentir era la compañía de alguien más, una clara llamada de atención para que su demonio regresara, porque aunque por mucho que lo negara lo seguía amando y su mayor anhelo era tenerlo cerca así significara pisotear su orgullo, pero una oportunidad se le presentaba y no la desaprovecharía.

-Joven amo...- Murmuraba Finny quien entraba a la habitación y notaba la mirada sugerente de su amo que desde la cama lo observaba fijamente, ocultando tras esa coqueta mirada el dolor que le embargaba.

-Finny... acércate- Acertó a decir el conde con firmeza en su voz, notando algo dudosa la mirada del rubio, muy distinta a la de la mañana, no podía asegurarlo pero parecía hasta triste pero eso no le importaba ahora.

-¿Qué quiere de mí?- Cuestionaba tímido el rubio jugando nerviosamente con sus manos, esa actitud que el conde notó.

-No estás en posición de hacer cuestionamientos a tu amo- Dijo con frialdad Ciel empezando a molestarle un poco la nueva actitud de su sirviente, se suponía que él lo deseaba pero ahora parecía lo contrario.

-Es solo que...- Musitaba el jardinero algo temeroso a su amo pues parecía molestarse, y no lo culpaba porque fue el mismo quien le dio la iniciativa para el furtivo encuentro que tendrían esa noche, sin acertar a dar una respuesta clara el silencio reinó en la habitación en unos segundos.

-Me siento solo.- Fueron las palabras del conde quien parecía entrar en razón, mostrándose vulnerable a su sirviente quien con una tierna sonrisa se le acercaba, parecía como si esas simples palabras rompieron la brecha que los separaba.

-Quédate junto a mi hasta que me duerma- Dio la orden el orgulloso conde aunque en el trasfondo de esta petición parecía más un ruego, era la frase que le decía a su mayordomo cuando el amor comenzaba a florecer en su ser y sentía la necesidad de tener más cerca a su ese entonces platónico amor, con nostalgia lo recordó y un nudo en la garganta se le formaba. -Sebastian siempre velaba mi sueño...- Murmuró completando su petición, sin duda la nostalgia y tristeza le invadió, cerrando los ojos se dejaba llevar por los recuerdos, cuando sintió como una cálida mano acariciaba con ternura sus cabellos, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla por más que quiso contenerla, se le escapaba, Finny atento miraba a su amo mientras lo consentía, se veía tan vulnerable, tan abatido, pero a la vez esa tristeza en su delicado rostro no opacaba su belleza, le daba una hermosura más real, más humana, embelesado no dejaba de mirarlo y acariciar su cabeza.

-Me abrazaba hasta que conciliara el sueño.-Entre palabras rememoraba esos momentos del pasado el conde, esos momentos que tal vez no regresarían.

-Pero el señor Sebastian no está- Le interrumpió su ensoñación el jardinero trayendo a la dolorosa realidad a su amo quien abriendo los ojos, se daba cuenta quien acariciaba su cabeza no era su siempre fiel mayordomo.

-Lo sé- Murmuraba con tristeza Ciel quedándose con la mirada perdida recostado en su cama.

-¿Quiere que lo reemplace?- Preguntaba con más firmeza el sirviente sin titubear no le bajaba la mirada.

-¿Cómo podrías reemplazarlo?- Le cuestionó desafiante el conde y con una de esas sonrisas altivas propias de él, pues sentía que ni siquiera Undertaker podría reemplazarlo, ¿Cómo lo haría un mocoso igual que él? Era su interrogante interna ante la casi petición de Finny.

-Con esto tal vez...- susurró el rubio acercándosele a los labios con valentía, los rozaba con sutileza, pero en un firme contacto que lo hizo estremecer pues cuanto había deseado tener así a su amo, quien se dejaba seducir, ese roce se tornó en un beso que al pasar de los segundos aumentaba su fuerza, los dos jóvenes sonrojados se deleitaban en ese beso, que era un desahogo de sus seres, las lágrimas de Finny comenzaron a rodar por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Murmuró algo burlón el conde ante esas lágrimas. -¿Era tu primer beso?- Terminaba de cuestionar con sarcasmo, el rubio le negaba con la cabeza mientras ansioso se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa.

-Debo irme... perdóneme joven amo...- Dijo Finny arriesgándose a ser humillado por su amo, a ganarse su enojo, pero su interior le gritaba que no siguiera con ese encuentro amoroso.

-Te ordeno que me digas ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo?- Hablaba con seriedad Ciel pero en el fondo no sabía si era una advertencia del destino, sea lo que sea sin duda era un golpe a su orgullo el que un simple sirviente lo menospreciara de esa manera y no lo dejaría irse así nomas.

-Yo... yo... no sé...- Tartamudeaba llorando el jardinero sintiendo como un cálido sentimiento le embargaba y la imagen de Snake se aparecía en su mente.

-¿Estás enamorado de alguien más?- Cuestionaba el joven de mirada azulina ante la evidente confusión de su sirviente.

-Creo que si...- Fue su titubeante respuesta pues en realidad estaba confundido, o tenía miedo de ese sentir, desde la tarde cuando Snake le dio a entender que su relación terminaba sentía algo carcomer su ser, al parecer sin darse cuenta y detrás de sus egoístas intenciones el amor le había llegado.

-¿Y ese alguien está enamorado de ti...?- Murmuró el conde notando la incertidumbre de su sirviente, su mirada le recordaba la suya cuando una noche hace más de un año al mirarse al espejo, frustrado se daba cuenta los sentimientos de amor que tenía para su demonio, reconocería esa mirada de amor mezclada de confusión en quien sea.

-Creo que si... se hizo a un lado para que yo estuviera con usted...- Respondió el rubio con la mirada llorosa pues ahora se daba cuenta de su egoísta actitud.

-No lo traiciones por favor...Duele el ser traicionado- En un murmullo dijo Ciel, hablándole de su propia experiencia, era como si la oscuridad que cargaba en ese momento en su mente y corazón se iba difuminando dando paso a la claridad.

-Joven amo... usted estará bien... lo sé- con certeza le decía el sirviente con una pequeña sonrisa acercándosele lo tomaba de las manos,

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Con una sonrisa sarcástica le preguntaba el orgulloso conde.

-Porque usted es Ciel Phantomhive, el mundo podría desmoronarse a su alrededor y usted permanecerá de pie, podrá estar herido y lastimado pero seguirá firme sin dejarse caer.- Hablaba con admiración y devoción el rubio pero con tanta certeza y convicción que el conde al escuchar esas palabras que lo describían abría sus ojos sorprendido, un sirviente lo hacía reaccionar de ese letargo de desesperación en que se encontraba, se quedaron en silencio por efímeros segundos.

-Motivadoras palabras... ahora lárgate...- Dijo Ciel con un poco más de ánimo con una menuda sonrisa no dejaba de ver a su leal sirviente.

-Si mi amo...- Habló Finny con una sonrisa pues hasta el sentía como una carga pesada se despojaba de su ser, antes de salir abrazó a su amo y de inmediato se lo veía marcharse de la habitación. A solas el conde se quedó pensando, si bien amaba a su demonio, más se amaba él, y por su orgullo innato no se permitiría llenar de pesar y culpa por su partida.

En esa noche en que parecía sucumbir al conde en la más profunda oscuridad, cambió abruptamente su rumbo por una pequeña luz, el reflejo de un amor naciente, aunque no era el suyo, fue como la bofetada emocional que lo hiciera reaccionar, pensando en eso se asomaba a la ventana, a la luz de la luna y el frío viento que soplaba le aclaraba la mente, sabía que su demonio no regresaría y si lo hacía, no le daría el gusto de verlo destrozado, ese no sería Ciel Phantomhive el temido conde de frío corazón,

-No puedo derrumbarme por ti... no dejaré de ser yo por ti... pero a partir de ahora te olvidaré Sebastian Michealis... olvidaré todo de ti- Susurraba mirando al cielo como una promesa a si mismo se armaba de valor para darle un nuevo comienzo a su vida, tal vez no sería sencillo olvidarlo pero tenía a alguien que podría ayudar a sobrellevar su desamor, una nueva oportunidad de amar que con más madurez sabría cultivar para volver ese amor de despecho en un amor verdadero. Y así como el conde contemplaba el oscuro firmamento alguien en un lugar alejado de Inglaterra también lo hacía.

-¿Sebastian?- Se escuchaba un gruesa voz en medio de la oscuridad sorprendiendo al demonio que triste miraba a la luna.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le respondió a su llamado un frío Sebastian que volteaba a verlo.

-Te gusta ese estúpido nombre... ¿Verdad?- Se le burlaba el otro con una sonrisa en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

-Es especial para mí...- Dijo con aire nostálgico el demonio que miraba triste el firmamento recordando a su amado Ciel.

-Alguien llama... ¿vas a ir?- Le comentaba el otro demonio donde solo su tenue sonrisa se distinguía en la oscuridad.

-No... no hay alma que valga la pena.- Murmuró desanimado Sebastian escuchando el llamado de algún alma que clamaba por un contrato con un demonio, el otro sonrió burlón era la primera vez que veía a un colega demonio en un estado tan deprimente.

-Vas a morirte de hambre- Susurró ese demonio con ironía y se prestaba a marcharse dejando tras de él al iracundo demonio en que su mirada se perdía en tristes pensamientos.

-Tal vez eso quiero- En un murmullo dijo el demonio de apagada mirada carmesí, caminando a paso lento se perdía en su camino.

_Muchas gracias por seguir este fic,,, _

_¿Que tal estuvo este capitulo? bueno creo que me enfocaré más en el UnderxCiel, por eso dejaré a Finny tranquilito y espero que Snake lo perdone, y Sebas parece que quiere suicidarse, :'( Gracias de nuevo y espero no decepcionarles._

_besos :*_


	20. Reconciliación

Después de un complicado día, Ciel meditaba al pie de su ventana sobre su vida a partir de ahora, consciente de que no sería fácil adaptarse a la rutina diaria sin Sebastian, el demonio que de forma cobarde lo había abandonado en lugar de luchar por su amor, sonrojado también recordaba la intensa mañana que pasó en brazos del sepulturero quien lo hizo vibrar en cuerpo y alma, a pesar de todavía sentir algo muy fuerte por el demonio, debía admitir que Undertaker no era de su desagrado, era compañía grata por mostrarse amable, amoroso, devoto a él, no podía evitar sentirse más privilegiado de tenerlo a su lado en un momento en que más necesitaba el apoyo incondicional de alguien, mientras el joven conde pensaba una escena un tanto diferente en una de las habitaciones de la mansión.

-Snake...- Le llamaba con lágrimas en los ojos el joven jardinero acercándose a su cama.

-Déjame solo...- Murmuró el otro con tristeza, fingiendo que seguiría durmiendo cuando bien sabía que no sería así, si Finny estaba en ese momento llamándolo, era por un motivo, había dejado a un lado la propuesta del conde en esa noche, pero era mejor no tener falsas esperanzas, así que era mejor ignorarlo.

-Lo siento.- Susurraba a su oído el rubio con tristeza en medio de sus sollozos, Snake se debatía en hacerle caso o no, cuando Bard que estaba en la cama contigua se movía mientras dormía.

-¿Qué hacen?- Dijo el cocinero entre dormido, escuchando tenuemente como sus compañeros de trabajo parecían estar murmurando.

-Nada... solo tuve un mal sueño...- Respondió algo avergonzado Finny al verse descubierto, el cocinero sospechaba que eso no era cierto, así que sentándose en la cama los miraba fijamente.

-Ustedes andan en algo raro...- Murmuró entre dientes observándolos con dificultad en medio de la oscuridad, ambos muy avergonzados movían sus cabezas en negación, el cocinero sonrió sutilmente sospechando en que andaban sus compañeros, además ya había notado una relación demasiado amistosa entre los dos.

-Como sea... si tienen asuntos pendientes pueden resolverlos en otro lado, quiero dormir...- Dijo con fingido malhumor recostándose en la cama y cubriéndose con sus sabanas, los dos amantes se quedaron viendo por milésimas de segundos, Snake decidió darle una oportunidad al rubio pues notaba en su mirada verdadero arrepentimiento, levantándose de la cama salía de la habitación seguido por su compañero, llegaron a la cocina donde hablarían de su asunto.

-Yo quería decirte... que...- Decía nervioso Finny pues no sabía cómo expresar con palabras lo que sentía en ese momento, no se creía capaz de explicarlo pero armándose de valor se disponía a aclarar la situación.

-Perdóname, fui un tonto...- Hablaba justificando sus acciones egoístas, Snake desviando la mirada con su rostro triste solo lo escuchaba, el silencio invadió el lugar.

-Yo también fui un tonto...-Se escuchaba decir en un leve murmullo al mensajero, pues debía admitir que no era toda la culpa de su amante pues él también lo había permitido. -Me presté a todo esto, aun sabiendo a lo que me arriesgaba.- Terminaba de decir con algo de enojo consigo mismo, ya que él tuvo muchas oportunidades de detener esta situación más no pudo hacerlo.

-No digas eso.- Dijo el rubio con firmeza acercándosele le tomaba de la mano y lo miraba al rostro, chocando sus miradas arrepentidas mutuamente.

-¿Me perdonas?- Cuestionó con una pequeña sonrisa Finny, esa sonrisa que era la debilidad y fortaleza de Snake, quien avergonzado agachaba la cabeza.

-Te amo... te amo sinceramente...- Confesaba con lágrimas el joven jardinero, era la primera vez que sus labios pronunciaban tales palabras de amor, eran las más sinceras y profundas de su corazón enamorado, sin notarlo se había enamorado del tímido mensajero, pues este sentimiento que ardía en su pecho no se comparaba en nada a lo sentido cuando sus labios besaron a Ciel, conmovido Snake y totalmente sonrojado no acertaba que decir, se moría por corresponder esa confesión con sus sentimientos que eran igual de intensos, pero aun no sabía si eso era cierto, todavía tenía algo de incertidumbre en su ser,

-¿Y el joven amo?- Preguntó con recelo Snake sorprendiendo un poco al otro que no lo culpaba por dudar de sus sentimientos con una pequeña sonrisa se disponía a aclarar esa duda.

-Me di cuenta que él es digno de mi admiración.- Respondió con firmeza porque era una verdad que no negaría, ese amor que suponía no era más que un profundo sentimiento de admiración, respeto y gratitud.

-¿Solo admiración?- Cuestionó igual de dudoso su amante como no creyendo esa respuesta.

-No me crees...- Murmuró apenado el rubio con la mirada triste. -No te culpo...- Dijo terminando su lamento y soltando su mano se disponía a alejarse de él, cuando alguien sujetó su mano con fuerza para detener su andar.

-Finny...- Se escuchaba llamarle en medio de la cocina, la tenue voz de Snake le llamaba y lentamente se acercaban, el rubio entendió que era una señal de que le estaban concediendo el perdón y no pudo evitar sonreír, ambos rompían distancia que sonrojados se prestaban a sellar esa reconciliación con un beso.

-yo también te amo... Dice Snake...- Murmuró totalmente sonrojado el mensajero agachando su cabeza en evidente muestra de la vergüenza que sentía al pronunciar esas palabras de amor, el otro sonrió muy emocionado.

-Pero tú eres Snake...- Comentaba divertido Finny por esa extraña confesión de amor, sonriéndole sobre los labios del otro que se moría más de vergüenza.

-Pues dile a Snake que nunca lo dejaré... estaré siempre a su lado...- Dijo emocionado el rubio ante la mágica escena que estaban viviendo, el otro al escuchar esas palabras unas lágrimas de alegría se asomaban en sus hermosos ojos color miel.

-Gracias...- Susurraba el peliblanco con una pequeña sonrisa, uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso, sellaban su amor y daban inicio a una nueva relación sincera donde no se basaría en egoísmos, en media de la cocina disfrutaban de su amor.

_Solo una sonrisa y me robaste el corazón,_

_Solo una mirada y todo cambio de color,_

_Fuiste como un ángel que del cielo descendió,_

_Tú me sorprendiste y el amor a mi llegó._

Minutos después los dos llegaron a la habitación cada cual en su cama se disponían a dormir, por mutuo acuerdo llegaron a la conclusión que no tendrían intimidad hasta fortalecer más su relación, con un beso se despedían hasta el día siguiente, Finny con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios se quedó dormido casi al instante pero Snake aunque tenía sueño no podía dormir pues unos pequeños seres le hablaban o más bien regañaban.

-Él no me hará más daño... lo prometió.- Hablaba Snake en murmullos cuando dos de sus serpientes más cercanas estaban por su cabeza hablándole.

-Si le creí...- Dijo como respondiendo a lo que una de sus serpientes había cuestionado.

-No es necesario que lo tengan vigilado, confió en él- Murmuró con algo de molestia pues la otra serpiente llamada Emily le insinuó la idea de vigilancia extrema.

-Déjenme dormir...- Les ordenaba cuando estas seguían hablándole al oído y seguramente eran insinuaciones para que dudara del rubio.

-Sé que se preocupan por mí...- Dijo resignado al ver como sus serpientes se resentían por el leve regaño y de nuevo se escuchaba el siseo de ellas al comunicarse con él.

-No nos casaremos...- Murmuró avergonzado el platinado, desviando la mirada.

-Porque no es legal casarse entre hombres.- Respondía ante la interrogante que le hacían sus serpientes el motivo de su negativa anterior.

-¿Creen que él se vería bien en un vestido de novia?- Cuestionó dudoso Snake al pensar en la posibilidad, y pensar en esa idea algo absurda sonreía con sutilidad, cuando se escuchaba a alguien refunfuñar cerca de la conversación.

-Snake... ahora con las serpientes, déjame dormir...- Se escuchaba murmurar malhumorado al cocinero que se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada para seguir durmiendo.

-Lo siento...- Se disculpaba el hombre serpiente con vergüenza, despidiéndose de sus amigas se disponía a dormir también, y al igual que Finny con una pequeña sonrisa se perfilaba en sus labios al conciliar el sueño, en su mente aun resonaba esa promesa del jardinero, de no dejarlo, tal vez sería el primer humano que no lo abandonaría, y el saberse amado le alegraba mucho.

A la mañana siguiente el conde desayunaba tranquilamente, ya que estaba dispuesto a seguir con su vida normal, tenía bastante trabajo pendiente y por la tarde Undertaker iría a visitarlo así que debía terminar sus labores para disfrutar de su compañía.

-Joven amo... me alegra que este mejor.- Decía con una sonrisa la sirvienta mientras servía a su amo, notando como este había vuelto a la normalidad, con sinceridad se alegraba que estuviera más animado, varios minutos pasaron y Meyrin tenía una duda que quería compartir con su amo desde hace varios días pero por la confusa situación no la había comentado.

-¿Puedo decirle algo?- cuestionó con recelo la mujer mirando a su amo, quien con curiosidad le permitió expresarse.

-Es sobre Christopher...- Dijo la sirvienta con el rostro un poco confundido, pues ciertamente no sabía cómo explicarle a su amo, lo que había notado de "especial" en el hermoso hijo de Sebastian.

Gracias por seguir este fic, y leer este capitulo espero haya sido de su agrado

besos :*


	21. dudas

Dentro de la mansión Phantomhive parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad, o eso se pretendía, en el afán de tener un nuevo comienzo, Ciel aspiraba retomar su rutina aunque sabía que eso sería difícil de lograr, porque Sebastian en esa mansión era parte fundamental, su presencia se percibía todavía aun cuando estaba ausente, pero dejando todo esa nostalgia a un lado desayunaba tranquilamente hasta que su fiel sirvienta comenzó una extraña conversación sobre el hijo de su antiguo demonio contratista.

-¿Qué sucede con él?- Fue la interrogante del conde a ella al notar el recelo en su mirada, fingiendo no entender lo que sucedía, cuando ya estaba preparado a estas sospechas.

-Creo que no es un niño muy normal...- Le respondió Meyrin algo apenada, tratando de que sus palabras sonaran en forma de desprecio, pero ese niño no era igual a cualquier otro bebé y a pesar de eso ella le tenía mucho cariño.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Habló el joven con seriedad al notar la titubeante actitud de la mujer quien buscaba palabras acertadas para expresar su incertidumbre.

-No sé... cómo explicarlo con certeza...- Trataba de explicar buscando formar una idea lógica para que su amo entendiera. -Para ser un niño de esa edad es muy ¿Cómo decirlo?- Seguía diciendo con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Especial...?- Completaba el conde la idea de la sirvienta, mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Creo que sí, aunque no hable, parece entender todo... tal vez es solo idea mía.- Hablaba titubeante la mujer, el conde solo la escuchaba y sabía que eso podía ser cierto, en los pocos momentos que había compartido con el niño también le daba esa impresión, pero obviamente no lo confirmaría a su sirvienta ya que eso sería alarmarla más.

-¿Solo eso...?- Murmuró el conde fingiendo no dar importancia a esa información.-Bard dice que estoy loca o que me fallan los lentes... porque en ocasiones veo objetos moverse cuando Christopher los está mirando, además ¿No cree que para tener cinco meses parece un niño más grande?- Seguia contando sus sospechas Meyrin a su amo quien estaba fingiendo desinterés, pero en el fondo y aun cuando no lo dijera era un tema que le intranquilizaba un poco.

-Pues a lo de su crecimiento, no sabría decir porque no he visto niños pequeños con frecuencia... y creo que deberías mandarte a hacer lentes nuevos.- Fue la respuesta del conde levantándose de su asiento para terminar esa extraña conversación, la mujer un poco desanimada solo lo observaba.

\- Si... Supongo que exageré un poco.- Murmuró con desanimo la mujer acomodándose los lentes y veía a su amo alejarse de ella a paso lento.

-No te olvides que es hijo de Sebastian, y aunque su padre es un idiota era muy especial.- Fueron las palabras un tanto nostálgicas del conde, que fueron casi inconscientes al pronunciar, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho algo sonrojado y sin ser notado por la sirvienta salía del comedor.

-Si lo sé...-Murmuró la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa, pensaba en Sebastian y sus magníficas habilidades pero más en la actitud de su amo, quien parecía aun estar enamorado del mayordomo, ella deseaba que la relación de los dos se resolviera a pesar de los inconvenientes, no perdería las esperanzas de verlos juntos de nuevo.

Era ya la tarde un tanto exhausto y aburrido el conde decidió levantarse del escritorio donde leía unos papeles, parándose junto a la ventana observaba el jardín para así despejar un poco la mente, cuando vio a dos jóvenes que conversaban muy animados cerca del jardín, de repente ellos se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios, sonrojados tímidamente sonreían entre sí, esa tierna escena era observaba Ciel con algo de nostalgia, cuantas veces Sebastian lo había besado así en el jardín cuando creían que nadie los veía, dándose una leve bofetada a si mismo despertaba de su recuerdo.

-Así que era él... pensé que sería Bard...- Se escuchaba murmurar al conde con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, al saber cuál era la persona que amaba su jardinero, en el fondo se alegraba por ellos, cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba cariñosamente por la espalda sorprendiéndolo un poco.

-¿Qué murmuras querido?- Era la pregunta de Undertaker quien sorprendía al conde mientras rozaba sus labios a su delicado cuello.

-Nada importante...- Dijo nervioso el conde al sentir como su cuerpo se calentaba y solo con un leve roce de esos labios a su piel, y ese abrazo que necesitaba para calmar su tristeza de ahora. Cuando ese abrazo se tornaba más cariñoso, Ciel comenzaba a acelerar su respirar, pues esas manos acariciaban una parte sensible de su adolescente anatomía.

-Oye... deja de tocar allí...- Era la fingida orden del conde que sentía como esas manos se colaban dentro de su pantalón, y para nada le desagradaba ese contacto, pero tampoco podía perder la compostura por sus libidinosos deseos, igual de cariñoso se volteaba para abrazarse al shinigami que calmaba también sus ímpetus, dejándose llevar por el tierno abrazo del jovencito de traviesa mirada azulina.

-¿Quería preguntarte algo?- Cuestionaba Ciel aprovechando el tierno momento, sabía que podía pedir lo que quisiera estando en esa tierna posición.

-Dime... con gusto responderé a cualquier pregunta.- Respondió embelesado el sepulturero quien miraba el bello rostro sonrojado de su joven amante. -Claro que yo cobro por eso, lo sabes... ¿Verdad?- Pero le aclaraba antes de escuchar el cuestionamiento de Ciel quien coqueto enredaba sus delgados brazos al cuello de Undertaker, mirándose los dos fijamente el rostro en una escena por demás romántica.

-¿Que quieres? Una sonrisa...- Era la pregunta y a la vez respuesta que daba el conde quien sonreía sutilmente, sin bajarle la mirada.

-Más bien pensaba en algo más deleitable- Fue la respuesta del peliblanco con una traviesa sonrisa, lamiendo son sutilidad los labios del joven que cerrando los ojos se dejaba seducir.

-¿Cómo qué?- Susurró sobre sus labios el joven sintiendo como esa húmeda lengua le provoca un estremecer en su cuerpo, el otro deleitado pretendía seguir con su sensual conversación.

-Tal vez un gemido o algo así...- Respondía ante la duda del conde que avergonzado desviaba la mirada un poco.

-Eres un pervertido... ¿ayer no escuchaste suficientes?- Fue el fingido reclamo de Ciel recordando la ajetreada mañana del día anterior, cuando sobre ese frío escritorio ese shinigami lo hizo suyo.

-Tú lo has dicho... eso fue ayer...- Se justificaba el mayor con una traviesa sonrisa sin romper distancia con su amante que coqueto lo miraba.

-Además no quiero que tú los hagas, quiero que tú me los provoques a mí.- Aclaraba con fingida inocencia el peliblanco sorprendiendo al otro que con duda lo miraba ahora, no entendía que quería decir.

-No entiendo...- musitó confundido Ciel, una idea pasó por su mente pero eso todavía no lo creía posible, imaginándose sometiendo al peliblanco en un sexual encuentro, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

-No se haga el inocente... Sabe a lo que me refiero...- Dijo entre risas el sepulturero al notar la reacción de su pequeño amante.

-Pues no entiendo.- Seguía diciendo el conde pues en verdad no sabía que pretendía y notando esa sonrisa burlona que le regalaba, lo hacía exasperarse un poco.

-¿Quieres que te viole o algo así? Porque eso sería gracioso...- Murmuró el conde entre sarcástico y burlón a su amante que sonrió más ante esa idea.

-No... todavía no tienes el tamaño adecuado para satisfacerme de esa forma.- Respondía el peliblanco mostrando su enorme sonrisa algo maliciosa. -Cuando crezcas te dejaré hacerme lo que sea...- Terminaba de decir con una cara tierna abrazándose al pequeño mientras se le sonreía al oído con burla.

-Cállate...- En un murmullo se le escuchaba decir al conde con fingida molestia, el shinigami mirando su ceño fruncido se dispuso a cambiar ese rostro amargo, así que besándolo le quitaba su reciente malhumor, y de nuevo ya cariñosos los dos se miraban fijamente.

-Has tu pregunta...- Dijo Undertaker con curiosidad, el conde se quedó pensativo pues no sabía si debía hacerla, sin tener claro cuál era el precio de esa duda.

-no sé si quiera hacerla ahora.- Murmuró con un leve puchero, el sepulturero no podía resistirse a los encantos de su amante y de nuevo lo abrazaba.

-Dímela, no temas a lo que divaga este viejo sepulturero.- Le dijo dándole ánimo, Ciel suspiró resignado y pasando unos segundos, exponía lo que ahora lo atormentaba de algún modo.

-Es sobre Christopher- Dijo en un susurro, la sonrisa del sepulturero se borró en un instante, cambio que percató el joven, y no entendía del todo esa actitud.

-¿Qué crees que yo pueda saber de él?- Cuestionó seriamente el shinigami separándose de Ciel, quien seguía sin entender esa actitud celosa de su ahora amante.

-No soy su madre por si acaso- Dijo en tono burlón tratando de disimular su molestia anterior, pero era tarde porque el jovencito la habia entendido, causándole molestia también.

-No pretendí decir eso- Murmuró malhumorado Ciel, sentándose en su sillón lo miraba seriamente, pero más podía su curiosidad sobre Christopher que su propio enojo, asi que suspirando seguiría la conversación.

-Es solo que... él es un niño demonio ¿Verdad?- Eran las palabras del jovencito con la mirada llena de duda.

-Si es hijo de "tu Sebastian"... obviamente que si.- Respondió Undertaker con tono algo sarcástico y con la mirada seria hacia su conde quien chasqueaba la lengua al escuchar ese "tu Sebastian".

-Puedes revisarlo y confirmar si está bien- Le pedía en medio de su molestia el conde a su renuente amante, que actuaba diferente a lo acostumbrado.

-No soy un médico de niños- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona, y la tensión entre los aumentaba.

-Lo sé... pero tú eres un shinigami, debes percibir mejor estas cosas sobrenaturales.- Fue la respuesta del conde con una desafiante mirada y leve sonrisa.

-¿Ese niño te importa mucho?- Cuestionó con seriedad el peliblanco, entonces Ciel se dio cuenta que en verdad su ahora amante estaba celoso, pero no entendía el motivo.

-¿No dirás que estás celoso de ese niño?- Dijo el jovencito con una sonrisa burlona cuestionando su ridícula actitud, comprendía que sintiera celos de Sebastian pero de un bebé, no le encontraba sentido.

-¿Debería?- Respondió el shinigami con frialdad, acercándose al conde le tomaba el rostro, quien con enojo rechazaba ese acercamiento. -Dijiste que se parecía mucho a Sebastian.- Terminaba de decir al notar ya enojada acción del joven, que poniéndose de pie lo enfrentaba.

-¿Qué insinúas?- Fue la molesta pregunta del conde ante esa insinuación tan estúpida, hasta sentía que lo ofendía con la duda, su preocupación era el bienestar de ese pequeño pero no en un mal sentido.

-Dejemos el tema... no quiero que nuestra primera pelea sea por ese mocoso...Vamos a verlo- Aclaraba el peliblanco con una pequeña sonrisa calmando su celoso ser, Ciel resentido lo miraba y sin hacerle mayor caso salía del despacho con seriedad para que el sepulturero lo siguiera, este sin más opción y para que no comenzaran a discutir, cumpliría su petición así que se encaminaban a ver al niño que estaba en la cocina junto a los sirvientes.-Eres un bastardo, Sebastian... lo dejaste a propósito ¿Verdad?- Se escuchaba el murmullo lleno de coraje de Undertaker al ver a su pequeño amante caminar delante de él, ya no cariñoso como habían empezado la conversación seguramente estaba molesto y no lo culpaba, la tensión entre los dos era evidente mientras caminaban ya que ninguno se dirigía la palabra, motivo suficiente para comenzar a odiar a ese entrometido niño pensaba el shinigami.

_Espero que en especial este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, disculpen cualquier error..._

_y ¿Que le pasa a Undertaker? ¿Por que se enoja con un pequeño inocente?_

Gracias x leer

_besos :*_


	22. Esperanza

Undertaker refunfuñaba siguiendo los pasos de su altivo y pequeño amante quien se encaminaba dónde estaba Christopher, llegaron a la cocina donde se encontraba el niño junto a los sirvientes.

-Buenas tardes...- Saludaba con amabilidad el sepulturero al entrar a la cocina, los sirvientes a regañadientes le respondían el saludo, de alguna manera asociaban al misterioso personaje de ropas oscuras a la separación definitiva de su amo con Sebastian, el ambiente tenso se sentía en la cocina.

-No se alegren tanto de verme...- Dijo con sarcasmo y una sonrisa el peliblanco al notar la actitud de los sirvientes de Ciel, quien sonreía sutilmente al notar esa tensión en el ambiente.

-El viene a ver al niño...- Hablaba el conde poniéndose más serio, y Undertaker disimulaba su incomodidad se acercaba al niño que estaba en brazos de Meyrin, para revisarlo.

-Joven amo... ¿Es buena idea?- Le murmuraba Bard en confidencia a su amo. -¿Él no lo lastimará?- Le seguía cuestionando al notar como ese hombre extraño se le acercaba.

-No lo hará...- Respondió Ciel en tono certero, pues no permitiría que lastimaran al niño, en ese momento entraban Snake y Finny con unas bolsas de papas en las manos, presenciando la escena, el conde los miró y les sonrió con disimulo, la joven pareja sonrojada disimulaba su vergüenza.

-No se preocupen lo que es importante para mi dulce Ciel es importante para mi... ¿Verdad cariño?- Aclaraba Undertaker mirando al conde que estaba a unos pasos de él, avergonzado Ciel no acertaba que decir pues esas palabras "cariñosas" frente a sus sirvientes le avergonzaba mucho, ni Sebastian se tomaba ese atrevimiento.

-Deja esas cosas...- Murmuró enojado el conde con mirada asesina, el shinigami solo le sonrió y se prestaba ahora si a revisar al niño.

-No creo que este sea el lugar correcto para revisarlo.- Acertaba a decir la sirvienta pues el niño parecía inquietarse en sus brazos.

-Tienes razón llévalo al despacho.- Dijo Ciel mientras emprendia el camino de regreso a su despacho seguido de su sirvienta y del shinigami, una vez que llegaron la sirvienta se disponía a sentarse para que revisaran al niño, en parte se alegraba que su amo haya tomado en cuenta sus palabras de la mañana, tal vez sus temores se calamarian.

-Será mejor que nos dejen solos.- Sugirió el sepulturero mirando a su amante, quien afirmó con su cabeza, Meyrin dudaba en dejar al niño con ellos.

-Déjalo, yo me encargo.- Le ordenaba su amo y estirando sus brazos le pedía al niño que con una sonrisa se lanzaba ansioso a los brazos que lo esperaban, Ciel se sonrojó ante esa muestra sutil de afecto, y el niño parecía abrazarlo y sonreía sin parar, causando ternura en la sirvienta que también sonreía ante la dulce escena, muy al contrario de la reacción de Undertaker que se llenaba de coraje, y su actitud era seria.

-Pórtate bien Christopher...- La sirvienta se despedía del niño mientras salía del despacho, más tranquila de que el niño no estuviera molestoso, sino que estaba a gusto con su amo, cerrando la puerta quedaban la pareja de ahora amantes con el niño, quien cuando sintió que el shinigami se acercaba malhumorado a tocarlo, lo miró con coraje y parecía emitir un leve gruñido de disgusto.

-Te odia...- Dijo divertido Ciel al notar esa actitud en el pequeño, quien en medio de su coraje se aferraba con fuerza al conde.

-No me importa.- Murmuró molesto en medio de un suspiro el sepulturero no dando tanta importancia a ese niño y sus actitudes hacia él, aun con la molestia mutua que sentían, terminó de revisarlo.

-Pues es un niño saludable, físicamente se parece mucho a Sebastian...- Dijo con algo de burla el peliblanco con intención de molestar a Ciel, quien se dejaba abrazar del pequeño y sin duda sus rasgos físicos eran muy parecidos a Sebastian, su corto cabello negro azabache y su leve mirada carmesí, resaltaban más su parecido.

-Eso ya lo sé... Dime algo que no sepa- Aclaró malhumorado el conde mirándolo mal.

-La verdad es que tiene una vibra muy extraña, su alma emana una rara sensación, debe ser por sus dos naturalezas combinadas. Explicaba Undertaker con más seriedad. -Recuerda que el viene también de una humana...- Le recalcaba con malicia, recordándole el engaño de su ex amante.

-Lo sé muy bien, no es necesario que lo recalques.- Murmuraba Ciel con un suspiro de resignación.

-En cuanto a su crecimiento, parece desarrollarse más rápido que un niño normal.- Aclaraba el shinigami con algo de incertidumbre. -Tiene 5 meses o algo así, según dijo la sirvienta... pero parece de un año...- Murmuraba dudoso porque no entendía bien ese aspecto tan extraño en su desarrollo físico, pero no queria alertar a su amado asi que le restó importancia, hasta que el pudiera averiguarlo por su cuenta.

-¿Pero está bien?- Preguntó el jovencito notando la duda en su ahora amante.

-Si... nada de qué preocuparse, aunque habría que tener cuidado con sus habilidades de demonio, ya que es pequeño no puede controlarlas.- Aconsejaba el peliblanco con una sonrisa, notando el alivio en Ciel aquello le molestaba en gran manera, y le hacían sentirse idiota por estar celoso de un niño.

-¿Te preocupas mucho por el?- Cuestionó con sarcasmo el shinigami mirando fijamente a su pequeño amante que desviaba la mirada, porque ni el mismo sabía ni entendía esa preocupación por el hijo del hombre que lo había traicionado y abandonado.

-No comiences...- Murmuró en voz baja el conde notando la molestia de su amante, esa tarde estaba más que tensa su relación y no quería perder también a Undertaker por causa del niño mitad demonio, asi que se disponía a llamar a su leal sirvienta.

-Tranquilo...- trataba de calmar Ciel al pequeño en sus brazos porque cuando se disponía a llamar a la sirvienta para que se lo llevara, este comenzó a sollozar y abrazarse a él con fuerza, actitud que molestaba más al peliblanco que con mala cara miraba la escena, y maldecía a Sebastian internamente, y su semblante se mostró más molesto cuando el niño juntó de forma inconsciente sus pequeños labios a los de Ciel, quien sonrojado sentía ese leve roce, la sirvienta entró al escuchar al niño llorar y llevándoselo dejaba a la pareja sola.

-Te besó...- Murmuró molesto el shinigami con la mirada fría. Ciel no sabía cómo justificar aquello y lo peor que aún estaba sonrojado por ese leve contacto.

-Fue un roce... no seas idiota.- Dijo el conde tratando de no dar tanta importancia a eso, y no aumentar los celos de su pareja, nunca lo había visto tan molesto.

-Me voy...- Se despedía con seriedad el peliblanco disponiéndose a marcharse.

-Oye... ¿te vas a ir enojado conmigo?- Le llamaba el jovencito cuando veía que en serio se marcharía, corriendo lo abrazaba por la espalda para detenerlo, aunque le lastimaba el orgullo hacer eso, pero no quería perderlo por una tontería, no quería estar ni sentirse solo por ahora.

-No estoy enojado contigo, solo tengo cosas que hacer.- apaciguando su coraje se calmaba se dejaba llevar por ese dulce y sumiso abrazo de su orgulloso amante.

-Y yo que pensaba pagarte por la información dada.- Aclaraba en tono seductor el conde apretándolo con más fuerza y su mano rozaba en la parte delantera de su amante que se mordía los labios al sentir ese gesto seductor del joven.

-lo estoy pensando... pensando seriamente.- Murmuraba extasiado el shinigami al sentir como en ese abrazo sus virilidad era rozada por el conde que seguía en su plan de joven seductor.

-Te ves tan lindo estando celoso.- Dijo Ciel con algo de burla al mayor, que suspiraba resignado, no podía negarse a ese niño, volteando lo levantaba en su brazos, el conde aprovechó enrollando sus piernas a su cintura y sus brazos a su cuello, ambos se miraban con deseo.

-Ciel ¿Yo te gusto al menos?- Interrogaba algo incrédulo el mayor, aunque él lo amaba sabía muy bien la situación emocional del joven que tenía entre sus brazos, y eso lo hacía dudar.

-no preguntes esas cosas- Respondía el conde con un leve puchero, ambos unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso, y ya que estaban ahí podrían estrenar el escritorio del conde ya que el día anterior habían estrenado el escritorio del sepulturero, la pareja se dejaba llevar por el calor de sus cuerpos y la atracción que sentían, poco a poco sus ropas estorbaban y semidesnudos jadeaban calmando en medio de besos y caricias atrevidas las ansiedad de sus cuerpos excitados por el placer.

-Tú y yo podríamos tener hijos más lindos que Christopher...- Murmuraba divertido el shinigami sintiendo como Ciel debajo suyo lamia su piel con sensualidad, pero al escuchar esa absurda insinuación detuvo su afanosa labor.

-Eres un idiota... no puedo embazarme...- Dijo el conde que despeinado lo miraba mal. -¿O sí?- Preguntó de inmediato, porque era dudoso después de todo estaba intimando con un ser sobrenatural.

-Claro que no...- Exclamó en medio de la risa el peliblanco. -Pero déjame soñar.-Seguía diciendo en medio de su risa, el joven avergonzado desviaba la mirada, tal vez si fue tonta la duda, Undertaker lo besó calmándolo preparando su miembro erecto se prestaba a embestirlo.

\- Podemos intentar... hasta lograr... el milagro...- Sugirió de forma pervertida con una sonrisa pausada sintiendo como su miembro era recibido por el conde quien cerrando los ojos jadeaba, dejando que su cuerpo fuera invadido por el sensual shinigami, mientras el joven amo de la mansión estaba en labores placenteras dentro de su despacho, en la cocina la sirvienta hacia dormir al niño.

-No me gusta nada ese hombre para el joven amo...- Murmuraba Meyrin con molestia pensando en el hombre que ahora estaba tan cerca de su amo, y suponía que no era solo por mera compañía, ellos tenían algo más íntimo.

-Pero tú no puedes detener eso.- Le advertía resignado el cocinero, pues era el único que estaba allí con ella.

-Supongo que así es el amor... es ciego.- Hablaba de mala gana la sirvienta en medio de un suspiro, pues no entendía el extraño gusto de su amo, al fijarse en un hombre tan raro como ese.

-Si realmente ciego...- Murmuró Bard mirando fijamente a la mujer, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿qué tratas de decir?- Cuestionó la mujer ante esa actitud de su compañero y por esa mirada que le había dedicado.

-Olvídalo.- Aclaraba sin dar importancia el cocinero quien nervioso salía de la cocina, ella extrañada desviaba la mirada, sin darse cuenta el niño se había dormido.

-Nhn... después de unos minutos se escuchaba gemir al conde quien llegaba al éxtasis junto a Undertaker que respiraba agitado cerca de su oído, tratando de ser silenciosos, pues no estaban solos dentro de la mansión.

-Te amo... te amo sinceramente...- Susurraba amoroso el shinigami al oído del conde, quien saliendo de su éxtasis escuchaba esas palabras de amor, y sabiendo que no podía corresponder todavía a esas palabras buscaba su rostro para verlo, mirándolo a los ojos le sonreía y depositaba un tierno beso en la frente de su amante, el mayor entendió la respuesta y no lo culpaba por no corresponderle de igual forma todavía, pero al menos era sincero, y con la certeza de que no perdería la esperanza de tener su amor algún día, entrelazando sus manos se mostraban cariñosos. Mientras tanto en un lugar del oscuro infierno un demonio caminaba sin rumbo fijo, se notaba su pesar, cuando llegó a un jardín infernal, allí habían flores y plantas pero muy diferentes a las del mundo mortal, decidió entrar a ver no perdía nada, cuando vio una planta que parecía reconocer acercándose tomo unas hojas oscuras de ella y las olió, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios que no habían sonreído por días y en su mente una idea perversa le cruzó, en la guerra y el amor todo se vale... era lo que murmuraba Sebastian, tomando suficientes hojas de esa planta misteriosa se alejaba del jardín.

_Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, espero haya sido de su agrado... no olviden comentar, y compartir este fic con sus amistades fujoshis... _

_besos y disculpen la demora al actualizar. _

_:*_


	23. Conflictos

Pasaron un par de semanas y toda la rutina del día a día parecía volver a la normalidad, Ciel trataba de sobresalir en sus negocios y estudios, además se encontraba muy ilusionado con su nuevo amor, de alguna manera era un tipo de enamoramiento distinto, tal vez un poco más maduro, pensaba el, tratando de discernir sus sentimientos, porque era algo distinto a lo que sentía con Sebastian, le embargaba una confusa sensación, reflexionaba en ello cuando alguien entró a su despacho de prisa.

-Joven amo...- Hablaba ansiosa la sirvienta entrando al despacho, asustando un poco a su amo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Cuestionó Ciel con algo de molestia por esa inesperada intromisión y miraba mal a la mujer.

-Es Christopher...- Respondía la mujer nerviosa al notar la molestia del joven que no le bajaba la mirada, pero al escuchar el nombre del niño, ese leve enojo se transformó en preocupación.

-¿Le pasó algo?- Fue la pregunta inmediata del conde con evidente preocupación.

-No... no... no se asuste, parece que dará sus primeros pasos...- Decía más nerviosa Meyrin desviando la mirada. -Usted me dijo que le avisara...- Acertaba a decir ella con temor, pero el conde suspirando se calmaba y más aliviado los dos se disponían a ir al jardín con prisa, porque allí se encontraba el niño con los otros sirvientes

-Chris... ven... hermoso- Le llamaba muy alegre en el jardín Finny tratando de que el pequeño caminará hacia él mientras Bard lo sujetaba de los bracitos.

-Al parecer se le quitaron las ganas de caminar.- Murmuró el cocinero cuando el niño comenzó a sollozar para que lo tomaron en los brazos ya no quería estar de pie intentando caminar por sí solo, en ese instante Ciel y la sirvienta llegaban al jardín, Christopher lo miró acercarse y ahora agitado gimoteaba para soltarse, el conde se quedó de pie frente a él por un metro más o menos, cuando con paso tambaleante el niño caminaba por sí solo, para llegar al conde que agachándose con los brazos abiertos lo recibía con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien...- Exclamaban todos los sirvientes con alegría y conmovidos por la tierna escena, Ciel abrazaba al pequeño que también se aferraba a él.

-Ya eres todo un jovencito.- Le susurraba el conde con una dulce sonrisa, debía admitir que ese niño le hacía remover un tipo de sentimiento muy diferente al que hubiera sentido antes, y en esos días en que habían convivido un poco más, ambos parecían tenerse mucho cariño.

-¡Que consentido lo tiene, joven amo!- Exclamaba emocionado Bard con una sonrisa, al ver como su amo parecía feliz junto al niño, y este también sonreía contento y no dejaba de abrazarlo.

-Claro que no...- Dijo con fingida molestia el conde al verse descubierto.

-Entonces como explica que caminó solo para llegar a usted.- Le seguía molestando el osado cocinero, los demás sonreían al notar el rostro avergonzado de Ciel, el pequeño le acariciaba el rostro, haciéndolo apenar más,

-No sé...- Murmuraba el conde con un leve puchero, el pequeño también lo imitó e hizo el mismo pucherito, algo que enterneció a quienes los veían,

-Tan tiernos...- Musitaban con extrema dulzura los sirvientes.

-Cállense.- Les gritaba el conde, el pequeño en sus brazos sonreía al verlo enojado, y esa sonrisa le recordó tanto a Sebastian, por efímeros segundos la nostalgia le invadió, pero entrando en razón prefería despejar la mente.

-¿Qué les parece si para celebrar este feliz acontecimiento vamos a pasear por la ciudad?- Proponía el conde con fingida seriedad, como maldecía por momentos su corazón, su mente, su ser, por hacer sentir esa ansiedad mezclada de nostalgia y melancolía, cuando se sentía así, se refugiaba en su amante pero como ahora no estaba prefería salir a la ciudad, además le compraría un obsequio al pequeño por su logro.

-¡Si...!-Gritaron todos entusiasmado al escuchar la buena nueva de su amo, en unos minutos salieron a la ciudad en el carruaje, dentro de él estaban Ciel, Meyrin y el niño, en la parte del conductor estaban Bard, Finny y Snake.

-¿Ahí es donde vive el novio del joven amo?- Murmuró Bard en voz baja cuando pasaron por el lugar donde vivía el sepulturero, la joven pareja se miró entre sí, el lugar era por demás lúgubre.

-¿Él es su novio?- Dijo en un susurro el jardinero algo sorprendido.

-No te pondrás celoso por eso... ¿Verdad?- Le molestaba con una pícara sonrisa el cocinero, ante ese comentario Snake callado desviaba la mirada.

-No... es solo que ese hombre es muy raro...- Musitaba nervioso Finny al notar la mirada celosa de su pareja.

-Pero alguien al parecer ya se puso celoso...- Se burlaba Bard al notar la tensión entre los jóvenes, quienes ante esa insinuación se avergonzaron mucho y aunque ellos trataban de ocultar su romance era más que evidente.

-¿Cuánto más van a seguir disimulando su relación?- Les cuestionaba con una sonrisa traviesa el cocinero que conducía lentamente por la ciudad. -Piensan que no nos hemos dado cuenta, hasta el joven amo parece que lo ha notado.- Les seguía diciendo al notar como los jóvenes a su lado no sabían cómo responder. Se quedaron en silencio los tres, entonces Finny sonrió con un poco de malicia, pues se desquitaría de su amigo que los molestaba.

-Y Bard... ¿cuándo vas a declarar tu amor a Meyrin?- Le insinuó con una sonrisa también traviesa el jardinero, mirando al cocinero que se sonrojaba ante esa insinuación.

-¿De qué hablas?- Murmuró nervioso en voz muy baja y de reojo miraba el carruaje, con temor de que su dama escuchara ese imprudente comentario.

-Pues tu tampoco lo disimulas muy bien...- Se le burlaba ahora el jardinero desquitándose muy a gusto, Snake que escuchaba solo sonreía, pero un siseo se escuchaba del bolso que llevaba.

-Deberías decirle que la amas...- Hablaba en voz fina el encantador de serpientes. -dice Emily- Terminaba de decir, eso provocó más bochorno al serio cocinero.

-Cállense todos... hasta las serpientes...- Murmuraba con mala cara Bard ante la sonrisa de complicidad de los jóvenes.

-Te hemos visto suspirar por ella... y sonrojarte cuando la ves o la piensas...- aclaraba Snake imitando a su querida serpiente que asomaba ligeramente la cabeza.- Eso dice Emily.- decía al final con una sonrisita.

-Tonterías de esa serpiente acosadora.- Se justificaba el cocinero muy avergonzado, pues eso era cierto, y sus voces y risas se escuchaban más altas, llegando a los oídos del conde que fruncía el ceño.

-¡Que ruidosos!- Exclamaba con malhumor, la sirvienta que llevaba al niño sobre las piernas solo sonreía al escuchar a sus compañeros divertirse, y tal vez ahora era el momento preciso para entablar una conversación seria con su amo,

-Joven amo... ¿Le puedo preguntar algo?- Le decía tímidamente la mujer mirando a su amo que observaba a través de la ventana las calles de la ciudad.

-Depende de que sea.- Fue la respuesta un poco fría del conde sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

-Es algo que me tiene un poco intrigada.- Aclaraba Meyrin con un poco de preocupación, al escuchar eso el conde la miraba con atención.

-Si le incomoda no me responda... lo entenderé.- Hablaba ella con nervios porque no sabía la reacción de su amo ante la duda que embargaba, así que armándose de valor se disponía a preguntar.

-Usted... ¿Ha olvidado a Sebastian?- Preguntó de forma directa, el conde desvió la mirada y disimulaba lo que aquella pregunta ocasionaba en su ser.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar eso... olvídelo por favor.- Murmuró Meyrin al notar el silencio de su amo que estaba como pensativo, más este aclarando su garganta parecía que daría respuesta.

-No es como que lo hubiera olvidado, pero debo sobreponerme a su ausencia... no sabría cómo explicarlo.- Le respondía con seriedad, tal vez era como una respuesta para la pregunta que el mismo se hacía a diario, la mujer notó un pequeño destello de tristeza en su mirada.

\- Pero no todo fue malo con él... fue mi primer amor... y trataré de recordarlo como eso...- seguía hablando Ciel como no queriendo dar mucha importancia al tema. - La vida te da oportunidades de dar un nuevo comienzo... y yo tomé mi oportunidad...- Terminaba de decir con certeza y una pequeña sonrisa, aunque era un poco confusa su actitud de algún modo tranquilizó a la mujer, por lo menos notaba la mirada ilusionada de su amo.

-Me alegra saber que está tranquilo... me preocupaba que...- Aclaraba la sirvienta con una sonrisa tratando de animar a su amo, pero este la interrumpió.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estuviera con Undertaker para olvidarme de Sebastian? ¿Y eso me estaba lastimando?- Cuestionaba con una sarcástica sonrisa el jovencito, ante la mirada sorprendida de la mujer. -No... no es así...- Se respondió a sus propios cuestionamientos con una desafiante sonrisa.

-Él es un buen hombre... en todos los sentidos- Decía refiriéndose al peliblanco con una sonrisa algo traviesa, dando énfasis a su relación íntima con él, algo que hizo sonrojar a la mujer y al pequeño hizo fruncir su ceño.

-Joven amo...-Murmuraba avergonzada Meyrin al escuchar de esa manera a su amo, que al parecer no era nada inocente.

-Sé que no te agrada, pero no pongas esa cara.- Le decía divertido el conde al notar el ceño fruncido del pequeño, pronto bajaron en el centro de la ciudad y decidieron recorrer algunas tiendas, cuando llegaron a una librería donde Ciel guardaba un grato recuerdo de su demonio, rememoraba como ambos discutían sobre algún libro dentro del local, y esos pequeños debates de opiniones contrarias terminaban en un beso que se regalaban a escondidas en algún estante de la librería, cuando no eran vistos, hasta la ciudad se lo recordaba, su demonio era como una maldición en su vida y no sabía si algún día podía deshacerse de esa maldición definitivamente.

-¿Te he olvidado...?- Susurraba el conde con la mirada nostálgica. -Sebastian- Sus labios terminaban de pronunciar su nombre con melancolía y una leve brisa le removió su ser, suspirando seguía su camino.

-Sebastian... ¿Qué haces?- Era la duda de una sombra que se acercaba al demonio que estaba en el infierno, en un pequeño huerto parecía sembrar algo.

-Nada que te incumba.- Respondió el demonio que a pesar de estar en el infierno seguía viéndose en su forma humana, algo raro entre los demonios, quienes lo miraban con recelo.

-¡Que grosero!- Murmuró esa sombra quien adoptó también una forma humana, una forma que a Sebastian le dolía ver, pero no dándole gusto pretendía ignorarlo.

-Uno que venía a hacerte compañía.- Se le insinuaba coqueto el demonio que se veía exactamente como Ciel.

-No necesito tu compañía...- Murmuró malhumorado Sebastian sin darle mayor importancia, aunque verlo así le inquietaba un poco.

-Eso no decías siglos atrás.- Aclaraba ese demonio abrazándolo con fuerza y su mirada traviesa se posaba en un sonrojado Sebastian que desviaba la mirada. El supuesto Ciel se le sonreía insinuante, el demonio lo empujó y decidió enterrar esas misteriosas hojas en el suelo, mientras lo hacía una sonrisa perversa se perfilaba en sus labios.

-Esa sonrisa maliciosa, ¿Qué estás tramando?- Cuestionaba el otro demonio con curiosidad.

-Una pequeña travesura...- Respondía Sebastian sin borrar esa sonrisa.

-Ese mocoso... te lleva a la locura.- Murmuraba resignado el que se parecía al conde, cruzándose de brazos.

-Se llama Ciel... y no es un mocoso, bueno en sí, si lo es... el odiaba cuando le decía mocoso...- Contaba con aire nostálgico el demonio recordando a su pequeño, simplemente no podía olvidarlo.

-Ya vas a recordarlo... que aburrido.- Decía el otro con un suspiro de resignación.

-A él le gusta el té ¿Sabias?- Hablaba con una sonrisa Sebastian, mientras entre sus manos trozaba unas hojas que no había enterrado.

-No... no sabía.- Susurraba el otro demonio con gesto de desánimo, pero algo llamó su atención en esas hojas, quitándole unos pedazos se disponía a olfatearlas.

-Esas hojas...- Murmuró al deducir cuales eran. -¿Acaso...?-Musitaba con sorpresa pues al reconocer las hojas y su función, percibía que era lo que planeaba su compañero demonio, que con una sonrisa parecía confirmarle que era correcto lo que sospechaba.

-Eso es muy arriesgado... va a terminar odiándote definitivamente.- Le advertía sin salir de su sorpresa ese demonio.

-Es esa opción o será algo que lo hará recordar lo que sentía por mí.- Aclaraba con frialdad Sebastian y seguía en su labor, de moler esas hojas restantes.

-Eres bien retorcido.- Le susurraba el supuesto Ciel con una perversa sonrisa, el otro se sentía algo excitado al tener frente a él una presencia que físicamente se parecía tanto a quien amaba.

-Soy un demonio... ¿lo recuerdas?- Le susurró también el demonio con una sonrisa, apegándose un poco al supuesto Ciel.

-Un maldito demonio enamorado... por eso se nos prohíbe eso del amor...- Eran las palabras de ese demonio que hasta el tono de voz imitaba a la perfección de Ciel, Sebastian no pudo resistirse y aunque sabía que no era él en realidad, podía por lo menos recordarlo así, seductoramente lo tomaba en sus brazos.

-¿Cuándo pondrás en marcha tu "grandioso" plan?- Cuestionaba el demonio sintiendo como su compañero ansioso le lamía el cuello.

-En unos meses cuando tenga todo esto listo, tomaré mi tiempo para que resulte perfecto.- Respondía Sebastian despojando lentamente de su ropa a ese otro demonio mientras lo recostaba sobre la tierra removida.

-Mientras tanto... ese shinigami se seguirá deleitando de tu pequeño Ciel...- Hablaba el supuesto conde con una mirada perversa, dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo al otro que al escuchar esa insinuación, podía imaginarse como su amado estaría tal vez ahora mismo revolcándose con ese shinigami en la misma cama que compartieron juntos, los celos lo carcomían, bajando sus pantalones dejaba ver su virilidad, el otro que recostado sobre el sucio suelo se abría de piernas para ser embestido de una vez.

-Ese maldito shinigami me las pagará todas... tenlo por seguro.- Se escuchaba decir a Sebastian y con fuerza embestía al supuesto Ciel quien con malicia le sonreía y gemía como lo hacia él, ambos consumaban su relación sexual ante la mirada de los demonios que por allí pasaban a quienes no le sorprendían este tipo de escenas en el infierno, simplemente seguían su camino.

-Ciel... siempre serás mío...- Se escuchaba murmurar al demonio quien con fuerza y profundidad embestía ese pequeño cuerpo que también tiritaba y deliraba de placer, -Solo mío...- Dijo Sebastian con la voz cargada de tristeza y dolor, y se veía como una pequeña lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

_**Hola...!**_

_**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, una escena SebasxCiel de forma indirecta, no me maten... XD **_

_**Agradezco mucho su interés a esta humilde historia, **_

_**Gracias y besos :***_


	24. Mi certeza

Pensamiento de Undertaker

Debo limpiar todo y preparar una deliciosa cena... ¿alcanzaré a hacerlo?- Me digo a mi mismo mientras presuroso limpio mi humilde y misterioso hogar, me he quedado dormido y en unas pocas horas llegará mi pequeño Phantomhive, el solo imaginar que pronto llegará, me alegra y mi sonrisa que antes era rutinaria ahora es sincera, ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de un mocoso? Me quedo pensando y es la pregunta que me hago cada día, porque aun para mí es un hecho que no pude haberme imaginado ni en mis más delirantes fantasías, pero de la que no me arrepiento, cuando escucho a alguien llamar a la puerta con fuerza.

-Tch... ¿Quién será a esta hora?- Cuestiono con mala cara, en el momento menos indicado tenían que venir a molestarme, dejo que sigan golpeando pero ante la insistencia decido ir a ver.

-Dígame...- Murmuro asomándome por la puerta, esperando que no sea un trabajo de último minuto.

-Tenemos una urgencia... necesitamos que prepare un cadáver.- Escucho decir a ese hombre con mucha seriedad, haciendo que mi malhumor incrementara.

-Ahora no puedo, tengo asuntos que atender...- Le digo tratando de deshacerme del trabajo para seguir en la labor de ferviente enamorado al preparar la velada de esa noche.

-El muerto no puede esperar- Me dice ese hombre con mala cara, y suspirando me presto a aceptar ese trabajo.

-Bien será rápido...- Murmuro abriendo la puerta para que entraran con el cadáver que estaba en el carruaje, deseando que sea un trabajo sencillo sin mucha cosa que hacerle, así terminar rápido y seguir en mi prioridad de ahora, mi amado Ciel.

-No será tan rápido...- Digo en un susurro al notar el muy mal estado del cadáver, eso me llevaría más tiempo de lo pensado, así que con mala gana comienzo en mi faena, me ha llevado más de una hora, ya está por caer la tarde y aun no preparo la cena. Pensar que antes me deleitaba en abrir cadáveres, palpar la muerte tan de cerca, ahora eso me parece banal, ¿Cómo se puede cambiar al enamorarse?, me cuestiono mientras veo como se llevan ese cadáver.

-Malditos muertos... Creo que cambiaré de profesión.- Murmuró entrando a mi morada y poniendo el anuncio en la puerta de cerrado, por si alguien se le antojaba morirse ahora, tengo poco tiempo para preparar la cena especial, pasan un par de horas y aún estoy en mi pequeña cocina, terminando la cena cuando escucho un golpe leve en la puerta, ese debe ser mi hermoso conde, arreglando un poco mi largo cabello me dispongo a abrirle.

-Buenas noches...- Me saluda el pequeño que ha hecho que mi frio corazón cobre calidez a estas alturas de mi vida, su mirada se nota algo indiferente, pero es una actitud a la que me he acostumbrado, sé que en el fondo disimula su vergüenza, ya que esa noche es quien me visita, como un novio visitando a su amada novia, y yo con mi delantal bien lo parezco, veo que trae un pequeño bolso en su mano, ese debe ser el motivo de su timidez, es la primera noche que pasaremos juntos en mi casa.

-Hola... ¿Por qué tan formal?- Le digo cariñosamente tomando su mano lo hago pasar, el suspira y se sienta sobre uno de mis ataúdes, se le nota cansado.

-Hoy no ha sido un buen día... Christopher se ha enfermado, y además debía cerrar unos negocios.- Me cuenta con un suspiro de cansancio, de nuevo me nombra a ese niño, pero no quiero arruinar nuestra velada con mis celos, asi que prefiero no ahondar en el tema de la enfermedad del consentido de mi conde, además sospecho que ese niño se enfermó a propósito, pero supongo que estará mejor ya que no consiguió su objetivo de que Ciel cancelara nuestra cita.

-Yo también he tenido un día complicado... pero ya estamos juntos... ¿Eso te alegra? ¿Verdad?- Hablo tratando de animarlo con una sonrisa me le acerco, y rozo mis labios a los de él, son tan pequeños y dulces, su sabor me tienen cautivo, como amo besarlos, en medio de nuestro pequeño beso de saludo el me trata de responder.

-Si... creo que si...- Dice sin mucho ánimo, aquello me hiere un poco, hoy mi amado está más distante de lo normal, pero trataré de disimular mi molestia.

-Amo tu emoción...- Murmuro con una sonrisa sarcástica, disimulando mi incomodidad ante su actitud, tal vez solo esté cansado como lo dijo antes.

-Sabes como soy... no empieces...- Le escucho decir con el ceño fruncido, a pesar de que no quería ponerlo más de mal humor al parecer lo he logrado.

-Si lo sé... no te enojes, solo bromeaba...- Trato de ser lo más animoso posible, en medio de ese ambiente algo tenso que se ha formado entre nosotros.

-Limpiaste... solo limpias cuando yo voy a venir...- Comenta con algo de mejor ánimo mientras mira a su alrededor y lo pulcro que dejé el lugar, al menos ha notado mi detalle, eso me alegra, le sonrió y tomo su mano.

-Claro... siéntete privilegiado.- Digo con una leve reverencia, cuando el ambiente se siente una leve humarada.

-¿Qué es ese olor?- Me dice con curiosidad mi querido conde, y ahora recordaba que la carne que estaba cocinando en el horno se estaba quemando.

-Mi cena...- Exclamo ansioso corriendo hacia la cocina, noto que mi amante se sonríe ante mi ansiedad,

-¡Que descuidado eres!- Le oigo hablar con algo de burla y su sonrisa lo demuestra.

-De eso si te ríes...- Murmuro resentido ante ese burlón reproche, y soplando la carne que ahora está ahumada, al parecer no será comible.

-No eres bueno en eso de cocinar...- Le escucho burlarse, obviamente no lo soy pero al menos lo intento, callando esa respuesta prefiero sonreír.

-Lo sé... lo sé...- Digo resignado, sin duda ahora la velada se arruinaba, tendríamos que salir a cenar y eso no era lo que tenía planeaba, cuando lo veo que se levanta y toma el bolso que trajo, saca unos recipientes sellados.

-Pensé que pasaría esto y traje algo de comida...- Es lo que me dice ofreciendo esos alimentos, no sabía si alegrarme o entristecerme, ¿ por qué había prevenido algo así? ¿No confiaba en mi arte en la cocina? Obviamente que no...

-Eres tan cruel...- Murmuro con resentimiento, pero al menos había pensado en la idea de tener una cena solo los dos y eso me alegraba, ya resignado mejor me presto a servir lo que ha traído mi pequeño.

-Tus sirvientes debieron sorprenderse al decirles que pasarías la noche fuera de la mansión...- Le comento mientras cenamos, su mirada es un poco esquiva, y eso me entristece pero de nuevo lo disimulo.

-Eso creo... pero soy el amo, no pueden cuestionarme.- Contesta con ese aire altivo tan propio de él, yo lo miro embelesado a pesar de su frialdad, no puedo negarme lo mucho que me alegra tenerlo cerca, admirar su radiante y juvenil belleza, aun con ese ceño fruncido es encantador, el nota mi mirada enamorada solo se sonroja y sigue comiendo pretendiendo ignorarme.

-Además esta noche es especial.- Le hablo tratando de que su timidez se vaya, aunque no entendía si era timidez lo que tenia por eso su actitud de ahora, pero con todo lo que habíamos vivido hasta ahora, no se justificaba su vergüenza.

-Cumplimos nuestro primer juntos de forma oficial.- Sigo hablando al notar su silencio, con una sonrisa tomo su mano, el de nuevo me esquiva la mirada, esto ya empieza a molestarme, terminamos de cenar y es hora del postre, aquel pastel de chocolate que he preparado con mucho esmero en la mañana, tal vez por eso no presté mucha atención a la cena.

-¿Tú lo preparaste?- Me cuestiona sorprendido al ofrecerle un delicioso pedazo de pastel, que sé que es su favorito, con duda en su mirada, pues realmente se ve bien y apetecible, algo que yo no haría.

-Si...- Murmuró con una jactanciosa sonrisa. -Tu favorito...- Le digo sirviéndole un buen pedazo en su plato, pero su mirada se apaga un poco, y creo que sospecho que sucede.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le cuestiono seriamente.

-Nada...- El me responde sin levantar la mirada y comienza a comer.

-¿Esta delicioso?- Pregunto disimulando mi molestia sintiendo como mi coraje aumenta dentro de mi ser, esperando que su respuesta mejore la situación actual.

-Si...- Contesta secamente, aquello me molestó mucho, agarrando su plato se lo quito y me lo llevo a la cocina junto con el pastel, Ciel me mira sorprendido como queriendo reclamarme pero prefiere callarse.

-Tal vez nunca llegue a superar a Sebastian ¿Verdad?- Dije con coraje, porque sabía que tal vez ese pastel le hizo recordarlo, contenía mi enojo, mis celos porque no quería lastimarlo.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?- Le escucho decir con molestia, y ahora si me desafía con la mirada para que le dé una respuesta.

-Sé que yo acepté este tipo de relación pero al menos podrías disimular lo mucho que lo extrañas...- Digo con enojo, conteniendo mis ganas de abofetearlo, aunque era yo quien merecía un golpe para que reaccionara a ese amor que nunca sería correspondido.

-No seas idiota...- Le escucho mascullar entre dientes con el ceño fruncido. -¿Cómo se supone que lo olvide, si te pasas nombrándolo?- Termina de decirme y eso fue como una puñalada a mi corazón, entonces entendí que aquello no tenía futuro, me quedé en silencio por unos segundos.

-Creo... que esto no funcionará...- Murmuró disimulando mi tristeza en esas palabras pronunciadas, queriendo terminar con esa egoísta relación.

-Soy sincero al decirte que me esfuerzo por complacerte en todas las formas posibles pero...- Digo con tono nostálgico a la vez que me frustro, porque de verdad quería sobrellevar esta relación.

-¿Estamos terminando nuestra relación?- Me cuestiona Ciel y noto un destello de tristeza en su mirada, pero ya no sabía si aquello era sincero.

\- Tengo orgullo, mi amado conde...- Susurro con pena, al terminar de decir eso lo veo levantarse de la mesa, agarrando su bolso parece arreglarlo.

-Sabe... creo que si... debería irme...- Murmura pero su voz parece quebrarse, tal vez era su orgullo herido el que hablaba, y ya no quería saber más de él, y lo observo alejarse hasta la puerta, mi ser pedía que lo detuviera, pero tal vez era mejor así.

-Como quieras...- Digo en voz baja mientras la puerta se abre y él se va, a pesar que afuera estaba oscuro y hacia frio, contenía con fuerzas mis ganas de salir a detenerlo. Cuando mi mirada se desvía al ataúd donde estaba antes su bolso, y observo una pequeña caja, al ver su contenido se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido, Ciel estaba actuando raro no era tal vez por Sebastian, era por el regalo que le daba, un hermoso anillo de oro y una pequeña nota, "Por un nuevo comienzo"

-¿Pero que hice?- Dije arrepentido mientras salía de prisa de casa, a pocos metros veía caminar a mi pequeño con su paso titubeante, parecía asustado de andar solo por la ciudad, pero lo disimularía.

-Ciel...- Le llamé acercándome tras él, quien al sentirme cerca me ignoró y seguía su camino.

-¿Qué quieres?- Me dice sin voltear a verme mientras lo seguía.

-¿A dónde se supone que iras?- Cuestiono al ver que seguía su andar.

-No lo sé...- Me responde con mala gana, resentido no me miraba. -Buscaré un teléfono y llamaré a la mansión...- Hablaba con su tan innato orgullo, seguía su camino, en un callejón decido empujarlo para no ser vistos por los demás que ya nos miraban algo extrañados.

-Lo siento... es que siento que vivo a la sombra de Sebastian.- Le confesé con tristeza mientras lo abrazaba en ese oscuro callejón, él no me abraza pero tampoco rompe el agarre.

-¿Tú me amas?- Murmura en el abrazo, siento algo de tristeza en su voz.

-Si...- Declaro y nuestras miradas se encuentran, los dos podemos reflejar algo de tristeza.

-Confía en mí entonces...- Le escucho decir mientras me abraza.

-Sebastian es mi pasado, tú eres mi presente... y tal vez mi futuro.- Me susurra al oído en ese abrazo, no era el lugar más romántico para una declaración así, pero nada le quitaría el encanto a esas palabras.

-¿Por qué la duda?- Cuestiono dudoso al escuchar su duda por nuestro futuro juntos.

-Porque eres un celoso idiota, no me imagino un futuro contigo si sigues así- Fue su simple respuesta con esa sonrisa y mirada desafiante que tanto amaba.

-Eso es muy sincero y doloroso...- Digo con fingido resentimiento, uniendo nuestros labios en un sutil y tierno beso sin ser vistos por los que pasaban por la calle principal. A los pocos minutos llegamos a mi lúgubre morada después de haber solucionado ese pequeño percance, así decidimos iniciar nuestra reconciliación, cuanto amo deleitar mis labios con el exquisito sabor de su piel desnuda, amo como se estremece con cada beso y caricia que le regalo, su calidez me inunda por completo, no puedo resistirme a este pequeño humano, me he enamorado de un niño, un niño que alegra mi existencia, pensar en ello me alegra y con una sonrisa beso sus labios con pasión.

-Nhn...- Jadea al sentir como mis labios devoran los suyos, para luego bajar de a poco por su cálido cuello.

-Es la primera vez... que estoy en un ataúd...- Me confiesa con algo de vergüenza pero noto su perversión en la mirada, estando dentro de ese ataúd hemos decidido amarnos, algo raro para cualquier humano, pero nuestro amor no era muy normal así que estaba bien, sonriendo con complicidad entre si nos besamos.

-Te haré morir de placer esta noche...- Le susurro con erotismo apegándome más a su cálido cuerpo, el me mira mal, esa mirada que adoro, por la que ahora no podría vivir.

-Idiota...- Me dice con fingida molestia pero con su mirada me devora, y sus labios se posan con fuerza a los míos, ese beso cargado de deseo y ¿Amor?, puedo pensar que él se ha enamorado de mí, tanto como yo de él, y con esa idea me bastaba para ser feliz y juré en esa noche que nadie nunca nos separaría, ni siquiera esa sombra que ahora era Sebastian, porque yo dejé de ser sombra para convertirme en la luz en medio de la oscuridad de mi amado, con esa certeza y una sonrisa en mis pálidos labios lo haría mío una vez más en esa fría noche.

_Yo vagaba por la vida preso de la soledad _ __perdido dentro de mi mismo, __

__amando sin amar __despertar significaba solo volver a llorar __muriendo de adversidad ._  
_Al espera del naufragio un milagro sucedió __apareció mi amor.. eterno __mágico, como un sueño, como en un cuento __extendió su mano como un ancangel __y me rescato, es uno en un millón...__

_ mi amor eterno _

Gracias por seguir este fic... de nuevo con prisa... perdonen el no responder sus comentarios espero hacerlo mañana, espero les guste este capitulo

besos :*


	25. Planes

El tiempo transcurría y todo parecía pasar con aparente normalidad en torno a la vida de Ciel Phantomhive, sin sospechar que alguien muy lejos de su mansión, en específico en el inframundo tramaba un perverso plan para recuperarlo o solo era para desquitarse, ni Sebastian mismo lo sabía, cuál era su objetivo con lo que planeaba, por momentos lo reflexionaba pero una enorme rabia lo consumía, mezclado con celos y lo motivaban a seguir.

-Solo bastó unos días para que me olvidarás... ¿Ese era todo el amor que sentías?- Se le escuchaba murmurar malhumorado al demonio estando sentado en un costado del pequeño huerto que había improvisado en el infierno, aun cuando ya había pasado casi un año desde su separación con el joven conde de mirada azulina, el recuerdo en su mente y corazón no se desvanecía, agradecía que en el infierno los días pasaban con más prisa que en el mundo mortal, pero aun así todavía le dolían las palabras que Undertaker en esa noche le aclaraba que Ciel y él habían intimado a los pocos días de su ruptura, que el solo estorbaba y lastimaba a su antiguo amor, esa aclaración tan seria que fue el detonante para que desistiera de su contrato y se alejará de él definitivamente, tal vez él fue quien primero traicionó a su amado, pero jamás creyó que su pequeño conde en unos pocos días lo cambiara por el sepulturero, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de rogar por su perdón, era la rabia que le consumía.

-¿Qué refunfuñas, querido?- Se escuchaba decir con una sonrisa sarcástica al demonio que tomaba nuevamente la forma de Ciel, pues sabía que aquello era la vulnerabilidad de Sebastian.

-Por favor... deja de aparecerte con su forma...- Le decía con mala cara el demonio mirándolo de reojo, esa visión distorsionada de su querido conde lo hacia profundizar más en la confusión que presentaba ahora, aun siendo una imagen manipulada, era hermoso, pensaba el demonio.

-¿Te duele verlo?- Le insinuaba con malicia el otro demonio, acercándose se le restregaba al cuerpo con sensualidad, Sebastian pretendía ignorarlo mirándolo con desprecio.

-Pero bien que has disfrutado con esta forma...- Hablaba con una sonrisa pervertida el demonio que trataba de secudirlo, como al parecer había lograba hacerlo en numerosas ocasiones.

-Cállate...- Refunfuñaba Sebastian porque aquello hasta para él le resultaba penoso, y más que disfrutar de esos encuentros sexuales, era una forma de desahogarse o de rememorar un pasado en el que hacia vibrar bajo su cuerpo al pequeño conde, no podía negar como le enfurecía que ahora ese cuerpo le perteneciera a alguien más, pensarlo le fastidiaba y era lo que lo hacía persistir en su malévolo plan.

-Creo que estás enloqueciendo...- Decía el otro al verse ignorado, y notar la mirada cegada de furia del demonio, que parecía moler unas hojas con fuerza, aun para ser un demonio actuaba un poco más desquiciado de lo normal.

-No... solo estoy volviendo a lo que era antes... antes de conocer su amor...- Dijo Sebastian sin borrar esa maliciosa sonrisa, aunque le costara perder a su ex-contratista para siempre, el seguiría en su plan, por eso no sabía si era un plan de amor o venganza.

-Quieres decir... ¿Qué lo dejaste de amar?- Cuestionó el demonio con apariencia de Ciel con una sonrisa divertida, que se regocijaba ver la locura de un colega quien no le respondió a esa pregunta.

-Por eso el amor no nos he permitido...- Seguía diciendo mientras pretendía marcharse de su lado. -Al final terminaras destruyéndote a ti mismo...- Se le escuchaba susurrar al demonio dejando a Sebastian en soledad con su delirio.

-¡Maldición!...- Exclamaba al demonio cuando se quedó solo, estaba tan confundido sobre seguir sus planes, tal vez lo mejor era regresar por su hijo e irse a empezar una nueva vida lejos de Londres, lejos de su querido Ciel, lanzando con furia las hojas que molía, preso de la indecisión, por un lado su naturaleza mezclada con despecho le pedía venganza por otro su frío corazón clamaba por un nuevo comienzo y no hacer miserable la vida del conde junto a la de su ahora amante, a quienes no había visto en casi un año.

-No puedo odiarte Ciel... no puedo...- Eran las desesperadas palabras de Sebastian mientras su mirada titilaba en un intenso rojo carmesí, apretándose el pecho se recostaba en el suelo, como preso de un intenso dolor y desesperación casi presintiendo que en ese tiempo de ausencia, su antiguo amo disfrutaba de la tranquilidad y el cariño junto a Undertaker, Christopher y sus leales sirvientes.

-Christopher... desde hoy eres un Phantomhive...- Se escuchaba decir muy orgulloso al conde alzando su copa proponía un brindis en esa noche, en que celebraban que el pequeño dejaba su apellido Michaelis por el Phantomhive, suficiente tiempo había dejado pasar para esperar a que el padre del niño apareciera, y al no hacerlo Ciel decidió adoptarlo, con su título no era difícil de conseguir.

-¡Salud!- Dijeron sus más cercanos que celebraban el acontecimiento, menos uno que resignado y casi a la fuerza brindaba, a él no le gustaba la idea que Ciel oficialmente se hiciera cargo del niño, ese niño que a pesar de tener un año y medio aparentaba más de dos años, además creciendo se asemejaba más al demonio, era algo que le molestaba pero trataba de disimular para no crear tensión innecesaria en su relación.

-Ciel...- Le llamaba el niño quien en un sillón de pie era el centro de ese brindis, el conde le escuchó y tomando el contenido de su copa se prestaba a acercarse, entonces Christopher emocionado lo abrazaba con fuerza, el otro correspondía su abrazo, no podía negar lo mucho que se había encariñado al pequeño, a quien consentía sin malas intenciones, pensaba que ese niño fue el motivo de su separación con Sebastian, pero tal vez el inicio de una nueva vida, donde no habría venganza, ni soledad, ni tristeza.

-Los niños de estos tiempos son tan adorables...- Hablaba en voz alta Undertaker disimulando sus celos, pretendía avergonzar al joven que al escuchar eso se sonrojó, le enojaba que le llamaran niño y si lo hacían frente a otros más que coraje le llenaba de vergüenza.

-Cierra la boca.- Le ordenaba el conde con molestia, pero sin dejar de abrazar al pequeño, mientras la pareja se miraba desafiante.

\- Ciel... Ciel es mío- Hablaba el pequeño dirigiéndole una mirada algo desafiante al sepulturero, aquel gesto que le llenó de coraje, detestaba cuando ese aparente inocente niño le desafiaba, era como que Sebastian de alguna forma tomaba lo que anteriormente fue suyo, el ambiente antes alegre se tornaba un poco tenso y todos lo percibían, Meyrin que ya conocía estas situaciones tan comunes cuando se reunían, se acercó a su amo y con un caramelo convencía al pequeño para que viniera con ella, a regañadientes el pequeño hacia caso.

-¿Por qué no aprovechamos para brindar por algo más?- Se escuchaba decir a Finny con alegría y así acabar con la tensa y silenciosa escena anterior, pues la pareja ahora parecía enojada entre sí.

-¿Hay otro motivo?- Murmuró en su malhumor el conde que odiaba ser celado con el pequeño.

-Si... una próxima boda...- Aclaraba emocionado el jardinero sorprendiendo un poco a todos, porque en esa habitación habia más de una pareja formada.

-¿Boda?- Dijeron todos, pensándolo un poco se miraban entre sí.

-¿Cómo se enteraron que le propondría matrimonio a su amo?- Se escuchaba decir burlonamente al sepulturero abrazándose por la espalda de Ciel de forma muy cariñosa, aquella muestra de afecto que el conde le hacía avergonzar a pesar de que todos sabían la firme relación que tenían aun le resultaba vergonzoso mostrarse afectuoso frente a los demás.

-¿Qué?- Dijo sorprendido ante esa declaración poco seria de su amante.

-claro que no nos casaremos... ¡Deja de decir tonterías...!- Terminaba de decir con esa altivez propia de él, desanimando al otro que se separaba de él, resentido ante ese regaño.

-Será... ¿que ustedes se casaran?...- Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa el conde a la pareja de Finny y Snake que estaban frente a él.

-No... no... no...- Negaron los dos en voz baja con mucha timidez, ellos llevaban una hermosa relación pero el casarse no era algo que se les permitiera legalmente, pero eso no les impedía el amarse sinceramente.

-Entonces...- Susurraba Ciel que disimulaba no saber de quien se trataba, aunque desde el principio lo supo, en si todos lo sabían.

-Era una sorpresa... ¿Quién les dijo?- Dijo sonrojada Meyrin con una sonrisa nerviosa, junto a ella estaba un poco sonrojado Bard que miraba mal a la serpiente que llevaba Snake en su hombro.

-Emily... fuiste tú...- Le acusaba el cocinero con mala cara señalando a la serpiente quien siseaba su lengua, como confirmando que fue ella quien había sido testigo de la propuesta matrimonial el día anterior y se encargó de contarla a Snake y a su pareja. Todos alegres celebraban los dos felices acontecimientos, fue una velada entretenida, ya exhaustos un poco tarde todos se retiraron a descansar.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo?- Cuestionaba el shinigami cuando vio cómo su hermoso conde miraba pensativo a través de la ventana, su mirada se concentraba en el vasto y oscuro cielo.

-Hoy me divertí...- Respondió el conde sintiendo como esos brazos que ahora anhelaba le apretaban con firmeza pero a la vez con dulzura.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- Preguntaba su amante porque su respuesta parecía algo nostálgica o triste.

-Nada...- Murmuró Ciel con una sonrisa dejando ese desliz de nostalgia que le invadió, pero más que nostalgia era algo de incertidumbre, presentía que tanta alegría era demasiado buena para ser real, ¿Algo malo se acercaba?, no quería ser pesimista pero un extraño presentimiento le invadía, además de alguna forma el capítulo de su vida que fue Sebastian nunca fue concluido, tenía un final abierto, ¿Qué haría si apareciera? ¿Se daria cuenta que nunca lo olvidó? O ¿Seria confirmar que ya no tenía ningún sentimiento de amor para él? Pero sin duda si apareciera en sus vidas ahora, el que más sufriría seria Undertaker, y pensar en ello le lastimaba, pensando en eso, volteaba a ver a quien lo abrazaba sujetando su rostro lo miraba con ternura.

-¿Quieres que me quede esta noche?- Cuestionó el peliblanco notando la mirada algo confusa de Ciel, le besaba su juvenil rostro con devoción.

-Si tú quieres...- Se escuchaba murmurar al conde disimulando su respuesta afirmativa, la pareja se disponía a acostarse en la cama, pero ese presentimiento atemorizaba a Ciel, mostrándose algo vulnerable ante los ojos de su amante que trataba de seducirlo.

-Esta noche, solo abrázame hasta que me duerma...- Pedía el jovencito con la mirada confundida, Undertaker no podía negarse a eso, además el también sentía un extraño presentir, pensaba que posiblemente Sebastian estaría por aparecerse en cualquier día, eso le asustaba, ambos con esos pensamientos sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos. Mientras tanto en el infierno, un ser sonreía complacido al parecer su plan estaba ya listo, era hora de ponerlo en marcha, pero antes debía tantear el terreno, así que armándose de valor regresaría a la mansión, esa mansión donde había pasado los mejores momentos de su demoníaca existencia. Era la hora de enfrentar a su amado Ciel Phantomhive.

_**Hola!**_

_**Me alegra saludarles y traerles este nuevo capitulo, **_

_**Gracias y besos :***_


	26. Recorrido

La noche siguiente se podía ver al conde en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero esa incertidumbre que sentía en su ser no lo dejaba tranquilo, sin sospechar que alguien estaba cerca de su mansión en medio de la penumbra.

-Esto será difícil...- Se escuchaba murmurar a Sebastian que estaba en la entrada de la mansión, aun dudaba de sí mismo la valentía de enfrentar a Ciel, de verlo nuevamente hace un año que no sabía de su vida ni de como lucía ahora.

-Ya debe haber crecido... aunque sea un poco...- Dijo algo burlón pero se notaba la nostalgia en su mirada y sonrisa, recordaba cómo le gustaba molestarlo con ese tema de su estatura, su hermoso rostro enojado al escuchar ese tipo de burlas, no era adecuado presentarse ahora pero al menos debía ver qué cambios habían, antes de presentarse la mañana siguiente, sentía que necesitaba prepararse, transformando su cuerpo en un pequeño gato de color negro se disponía de forma sigilosa entrar a la mansión la cual conocía a la perfección.

El pequeño gato entró por una ventana semiabierta sin ser notado, caminando a paso lento por el salón principal miraba las escaleras, esas escaleras que lo llevarían directamente a la habitación de su antiguo amo, pero esa habitación la dejaría para el final de su recorrido por ser la más especial, siguió caminando por los pasillos, solo sus ojos de tenue color carmesí se veían por donde andaba, llegando a la cocina con lentitud, pero escuchó unos extraños ruidos así que decidió quedarse a escuchar, no podía ser Ciel además esos jadeos no parecían ser de él, además su ahora amante el sepulturero esa noche no estaba ahí, pero quien cometería semejante deshonra en la cocina era su curiosidad, suponía que eran los sirvientes, de estar en su rol de mayordomo como antes ya los habría echado, con cuidado se escabullía en la cocina al parecer la pareja que disfrutaba no se percató de su presencia, tremenda sorpresa se llevó al mirar quienes eran, viendo como en ese mesón donde él antes preparaba los alimentos, ahora le daban otro uso, pero su curiosidad era mayor así que se quedó observando, además hace tiempo que no percibía acciones naturales de los humanos.

-Nhn...- Jadeaba la mujer que semidesnuda se retorcía bajo el fuerte cuerpo de su ahora prometido, quien la llenaba de dulces besos en toda su delicada piel, ella sonrojada se dejaba consentir, a la vez que acariciaba el cuerpo de Bard que solo lo alentaba a seguir, juntando sus labios en un apasionado beso callaban por segundos sus jadeos y leves gemidos, separándose se miraron profundamente como hablándose con la mirada.

-No es correcto estar aquí...- Hablaba algo dudosa la Meyrin al mirar a su alrededor, pero sin notar la presencia del casi invisible gato.

-Lo sé... pero es mi cocina, puedo hacer lo que quiera...- Aclaraba jactancioso el cocinero, el pequeño gato solo desviaba la mirada con algo de molestia, recordaba como antes en ese mismo mesón había llevado al éxtasis a su Ciel, en esas noches traviesas cuando la lujuria los incitaba a utilizar las distintos espacios de la mansión, suponía que había perdido ese derecho, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percató que la pareja parecía avanzar más allá de los besos y caricias, pues notaba como esa torpe sirvienta abría excitada sus piernas, ya podía predecir qué pasaría, entonces miró al inútil cocinero como bajaba su ropa interior preso del erotismo del momento, podía ver su virilidad totalmente erecta.

-Ahhh...- Gemía la mujer al sentir como a través de su vagina totalmente lubricada daba paso a su interior, ese miembro que la corrompía por completo, uniendo sus labios en un seductor beso comenzaron el deleitoso vaivén de caderas, que los llevaba con el pasar de los segundos al máximo placer, con su manos entrelazadas se entregaban a sus más bajos instintos pero a la vez a la cúspide de su amor, se notaba como sus miradas enamoradas eran evidencia clara de que ese acto era más que algo físico, aquello hizo entristecer al demonio disfrazado de gato, recordaba la mirada enamorada de su pequeño conde en cada entrega, ¿Cómo pude engañarlo y después dejarlo? Era el cuestionamiento quien así como entró salía de la cocina dejando a los amantes disfrutar de su amor, caminando por esos pasillos sentía poco a poco como su pecho se llenaba de un extraño sentir, esa melancolía mezclada de culpa y frustración, tantos recuerdos en esa mansión, llegó a una habitación pero percibió que estaban serpientes adentro así que siguió de largo, no quería que esos animales de sangre fría lo descubrieran, ahora buscaba a su hijo, siguiendo su instinto llegaba a la habitación donde sentía su presencia, entrando lo vio dormido en una pequeña cama acercándosele lo miraba fijamente.

-Ciel...- Se escuchaba al pequeño que dormía, al parecer estaba soñando con su ahora protector, eso no molestó pero tampoco agradó al demonio, solo se le acercaba para verlo, pensando en cómo un error podía haber creado un ser así, debía admitir que era hermoso, de alguna forma se lo imaginaba así por eso no se lo llevó cuando pudo, pues era ese pequeño el encargado de ser el recordatorio para Ciel, y que no lo olvidara fácilmente, ahora faltaba comprobar si había cumplido su función, cuando se disponía a irse sintió como alguien lo tocaba.

-Papá...- Se escuchó decir al infante que se restregaba los ojos levantándose de su sueño, Sebastian sorprendido volteó a verlo, se admiraba que ese pequeño lo hubiera reconocido, a veces ni demonios más experimentados distinguían a los demonios camuflados en otros seres, sin duda Christopher era muy especial a pesar de no ser un demonio por completo, transformándose en su forma humana se sentaba a su lado.

-Supongo... que...- Murmuraba algo nervioso el demonio pues era el primer encuentro con su hijo ya este siendo más consciente de su entorno, con una sonrisa el pequeño le saludaba.

-Eres muy bonito- Dijo el mayor acariciándole el cabello, no era correcto el portarse inflexible con el niño, pues al parecer él podría jugar a su favor frente a su ex amante, ya que se notaba que era el consentido de su conde por todo el arreglo en su habitación, y la ropa que llevaba, no era como el simple hijo de un sirviente sino como el hijo de un aristócrata, sin sospechar el demonio que así era porque ya no tenía su apellido prácticamente Ciel lo había adoptado como hijo suyo.

-Gracias...- Susurró sonrojado el pequeño que no dejaba de ver a su galante padre.

\- ¿Ciel...Se ha portado bien contigo?- Preguntó el demonio con una fingida sonrisa, el pequeño lo pensó un poco y parecía buscar las palabras apropiadas para responder esa pregunta.

-Si... yo lo amo...- Respondía el niño con certeza en su dulce voz y su mirada parecía brillar en ese tenue brillo carmesí, aquello sorprendió más a Sebastian, parece que el pequeño se tomó muy enserio su rol, hasta parecía enamorado de Ciel.

-Yo también...- Murmuró el demonio con una pequeña sonrisa desafiante, aquello hizo fruncir el ceño al pequeño que no se dejaba intimidar tampoco.

-Tu no...- Le reprochó con firmeza, esas simples palabras acusatorias, hasta un niño podía percibir que él no supo luchar por amor, por cobardía se alejó, se sentía estúpido al sentirse así por un mocoso que apenas hablaba, sin duda Christopher era especial no sabía si sentirse orgulloso o temeroso, porque el seguiría creciendo y podría ser un digno rival para él, pero no se adelantaría a dar conclusiones antes de tiempo, levantándose de la cama, dejaba al niño que seguía molesto.

-Nos vemos mañana... por favor no digas a nadie que me viste...- Hablaba en tono cariñoso el mayor mientras lo abrazaba, era falso pero como ya lo había pensado antes era mejor tener de aliado a su hijo por ahora, el pequeño ingenuamente creyó que ese abrazo era sincero, después de todo era su padre y un fuerte lazo los unía, abrazándolo también se despedían, Sebastian con su mano acariciaba su cabello cuando lo recostó en la cama, ya se alejó cuando este se durmió, transformándose en gato seguía su recorrido, decidió quedarse en el despacho de su amado Ciel y se quedó a curiosear un poco su escritorio.

No notaba algo importante, los informes de su empresa parecían estar bien, al parecer Ciel siguió en su labor y sacó adelante su empresa aun sin la presencia de su demonio, eso le molestaba un poco pero suponía que era lo que esperaba de él, una nota le molestó encontrándola debajo de una carta oficial y nuevamente se convertía en su forma humana.

-Te amo Ciel...- Leía en voz baja Sebastian la nota suponía que era una nota de Undertaker al pequeño pero más le enfureció lo que leyó bajo esa corta declaración al terminar de leer la arrugó entre su mano, se frustraba al retumbar en su mente esas palabras escritas por la mano de Ciel, ese "Yo también", era como una puñalada en su corazón si la merecía o no, no lo entendía, eso hacía que su enojo se transformara en pesar, ¿Qué hacia allí?, era lo que más temía, si su antiguo amo lo había olvidado, era una realidad que debía aceptar, o solo desquitarse, su plan dependía de la conversación de la respuesta sincera de ese pequeño que tanto amaba, con tristeza decidió ir a la habitación principal donde estaba el conde, quien ya estaba dormido. Con su forma humana se le acercó, estaba cubierto con su sabana solo su cabeza se asomaba, el demonio embelesado lo observaba, se veía hermoso aún más que antes, sus rasgos parecían estar cambiando a unos más juveniles, ya no era el niño que había dejado, había crecido se le notaba más maduro.

-Mi hermoso conde... mi hermoso amor.- Susurró con emoción a la vez con nostalgia, conteniendo sus ganas de rozar su mano a ese rostro que antes era tan libre de tocar, pero que ahora al parecer ya no le pertenecía, ese delicado cuerpo ya no era suyo, el pensar eso le dolía, se quedó mirándolo por segundos, mirando su alrededor parecía nada haber cambiado, pero algo llamó su atención, miró la mesita junto a la cama notando unas rosas blancas, pensando que era un regalo del sepulturero las tomó en sus manos, pero una notita cayó de ellas, al recogerla y leerla se llenó de coraje, era un regalo de Ciel para el sepulturero en la nota así se daba a entender, pero lo que más le llenó de celos y enojo fueron estas tres simples palabras "Para mi amor", ese tipo de detalle romántico nunca le hizo aun cuando llevaron meses de relación amorosa, y él ni siquiera expresaba con facilidad sus sentimientos, ¿Ciel había cambiado? O ¿Realmente estaba enamorado? Esas dudas le dolían y a la vez que le llenaban de valentía al enfrentarlo al día siguiente.

-Nos vemos mañana...- Susurró indignado el demonio rozando sus manos en el cabello de Ciel, quien al percibir esa sutil caricia se despertó pero al abrir los ojos no vio a nadie, pero esa caricia parecía a las que le regalaba su mayordomo, incrédulo solo pensaba que había sido una hilarante idea suya y sin más se prestaba a dormir. A la mañana siguiente muchos rostros sorprendidos admiraban a quien se presentaba en el jardín, el jovencito de mirada azulina escuchaba como unos murmullos cuando estaba en su despacho, asomándose a la ventana se prestaba a ver que sucedia, y todo su ser se estremeció a ver la delgada figura del que era su demonio y amante, este sintiéndose observado miró a la ventana, con una tierna sonrisa saludaba a Ciel, quien se sonrojó y se apartó de allí.

-Sebastian...- Murmuraba el jovencito sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba, era tan repentino el verlo, sus emociones y sentimientos parecían todo un revuelo en su interior, se llenaba de temor y coraje el enfrentarlo, cuantas veces había repasado esa escena cuando lo viera de nuevo, pero vivirlo era muy diferente a lo que había pensado hacer. Tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire se llenaba de valor, se enfrentaría a él y no sabía si su corazón y mente estaban listos para ello pero tampoco huiría, eso no era algo que hiciera Ciel Phantomhive, saliendo de su despacho se disponía a ir al jardín.

Hola!

He tardado un poco en actualizar pero han sido por motivos de fuerza mayor... pero aqui está este capitulo esperando que sea de su agrado,

ay kami! como sufrí al escribir ese lemon no yaoi, y no les culpo si no es lo que esperaban, pero me sentía sucia al escribir esa parte... jaja XD el lemon entre hombres es tan facil para mi pero cuando no es asi... jaja me morí de verguenza... pero reto cumplido...

Esta semana el internet de mi casa estará raro, y de eso dependerá si actualizo o no esta semana, el próximo capitulo ahora si sera la conversación pendiente de Ciel y Sebastian... ya les tengo las canciones... espero salga todo profundo como lo pienso.

Gracias por leer ^^

besos :*


	27. Dialogo

El conde trataba de calmarse pero no podía tranquilizar su ser, no era para menos el hombre que fue su primer amor, pero a la vez su primera gran decepción se encontraba en el jardín después de un año de ausencia y cuando se marchó de repente sin siquiera despedirse dejándole el corazón roto, eran emociones contradictorias a la vez que el coraje y el rencor le hacían acelerar sus pasos el miedo de darse cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía cuando lo tuviera en frente lo hacía que sus pasos perdieran fuerza, a la vez estaba en su mente la sonrisa sincera de su animoso ahora amante, ese que con mucha paciencia y amor le dio un refugio para descargar su dolor y soledad en los últimos meses, además esa sonrisa era la que cada día le dio una nueva razón de seguir, ya ni el mismo se reconocía, pero si toda eso era una ilusión que se rompiera al ver al demonio.

-Parece que Christopher lo reconoce...- Hablaba Meyrin cuando el pequeño estaba en brazos de su padre y con cariño le acariciaba el rostro, una actitud muy habitual en el tierno infante, pero no creyeron que este fuera así con el padre que lo abandonó hace un año.

-Bueno soy su padre después de todo...- Dijo el demonio al notar el recelo en los sirvientes al ver la escena, sabían que su amo estaría por llegar al jardín.

-Veo que muchas cosas cambiaron en mi ausencia.- Murmuró Sebastian al notar como los sirvientes se miraban entre si y las parejas oficialmente le devolvían la mirada, pues notaron una pícara sonrisa del demonio sobre ellos.

-Tú lo has dicho Sebastian, incluyendo a nuestro amo.- Dijo el cocinero con frialdad, estaba molesto porque sin duda su presencia era algo que irrumpía la tranquilidad de la mansión y sobre todo la de su querido amo, quien ahora parecía haber superado esta ruptura.

-¿No les agrada que este aquí?- Cuestionó el demonio con claro sarcasmo y los miraba fijamente.

-No es eso... es solo que... el amo estaba...- Murmuraba la sirvienta con algo de coraje contenido, ella había sido una de las más cercanas a su amo en esos meses en que ayudó de cierta manera a sobrellevar su carga pero no terminó de hablar cuando el joven amo de la mansión aparecía en el jardín con una fría mirada se presentaba frente a todos.

-No hables más de la cuenta Meyrin...- Le regañaba el joven acercándoseles, la mujer agachó la cabeza y rogaba internamente que todo resultará bien para su amo, no quería verlo sufrir de nuevo.

-Se puede saber ¿qué haces aquí?...- Fue la pregunta de Ciel cuando desafiante se paraba frente a su antiguo mayordomo y amante.

-Buenos días Ciel...- Le saludaba el demonio con una sonrisa amable.

-No me trates con tanta confianza...- Le recriminó el jovencito de hermosa mirada azulina, el demonio al ver esos hermosos y vibrantes ojos, solo sentía su corazón acelerarse.

-No puedo llamarte joven amo porque ya no lo eres...- Dijo algo coqueto con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de calmar un poco la tensión entre los dos. -Si no te molesta vine para hablar contigo- Terminaba de decir antes de que su antiguo amo le ordenara marcharse.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar...- Eran las frías palabras del joven, quien al ver esa sonrisa solo le hacían titubear de la valentía que tenía ahora. -Lo dejaste claro en la carta que me dejaste hace un año.- Decía con una sarcástica sonrisa, el demonio pudo percibir un poco lo titubeante que estaba aunque lo disimulara muy bien y debía aprovechar.

-Oh esa carta...- Murmuró con una cínica sonrisa eso solo hizo enfurecer a Ciel al oírlo hablar con tanto desde hasta parecía burlón, apretando los puños se contenía porque a la vez no le daría motivo para que viera como le afectaban todavía esas actitudes desafiantes.

-¿podemos retirarnos joven amo?- Dijo uno de los sirvientes pues se notaba la tensión del ambiente, y lo mejor era que aclararan su asunto a solas.

-Claro que no, no hay nada que deba ocultar con este hombre.- Aclaraba el jovencito con seriedad mirando con desprecio al demonio.

-Es eso o temes quedarte a solas conmigo, o tal vez sea para que Undertaker no se enoje.- Fueron las palabras algo burlonas de Sebastian que solo le hicieron enfadar más al conde.

-Eres un cínico, te apareces de repente y vienes con esa actitud.- Le recriminaba Ciel con el ceño fruncido mirándolo con coraje, los sirvientes estaban muy incómodos con esa conversación de la que eran testigos, pero tampoco querían dejar solo a su amo.

-Te recuerdo que amabas lo cínico que era...- Respondía Sebastian con una sonrisa.

-Eso era antes, bien lo has dicho.- Reprochó el jovencito tomando el juego a su favor por esa aclaración, y se notaba como el demonio borraba su sonrisa.

-Fue un golpe bajo...- Murmuraba el demonio con resignación.

-Lo siento, ciertamente no es la mejor manera de iniciar una conversación con la persona que lastimaste.- Decía el demonio cambiando su actitud por una más sumisa, los demás que escuchaban estaban atentos a todo y de alguna forma sentían pena por su antiguo compañero de labores.

-Solo vine a aclarar las cosas contigo, no puedo seguir viviendo con esto... Por favor hablemos- Le rogaba el demonio con una mirada sincera, esa mirada que el joven no pudo evitar, pensar que antes esos ojos le derretían y lo convencían de cualquier cosa, lo mejor sería acabar con eso de una vez.

-Pueden retirarse...- Les ordenaba su amo a los sirvientes cediendo a la petición de su ex amante, el niño fue a brazos de Meyrin quien dudosa miraba al joven, como no queriendo dejarlo.

-Estaré bien...- Le dijo Ciel con tranquilidad, todos los sirvientes se marcharon dejándolos solos en el jardín, los dos se sentaron junto a la pequeña mesa del jardín.

-Déjame decirte que tu belleza no ha cambiado, has crecido un poco pero sigues igual de hermoso.- Le halagaba el demonio sin bajarle la mirada, aunque su rostro se mostraba un poco más juvenil no dejaba de ser toda una belleza pensaba él.

-Piensas que con tus cursis halagos voy a caer.- Murmuró con jactancia el otro que lo escuchaba. -Tengo a alguien que me dice lo hermoso y valioso que soy cada día, cada noche.- Recalcaba al recordar los halagos que recibía a diario de su ferviente amante que lo consentía más de lo debido.

-Y sigues siendo igual de cruel.- Se escuchó murmurar a Sebastian con tristeza bajando la mirada. -Te extrañé tanto... aun cuando sé que tu a mi ni un poco...- Susurraba con la tristeza que le embargaba poco a poco, pues se notaba como el joven frente a él iba perdiendo esos nervios, eso significaba que no lo provocaba como antes.

-¿Qué quieres?- Cuestionó como perdiendo la paciencia el de mirada azulina cruzándose de brazos dejaba ver esa altivez tan propia de su carácter.

-Solo venía a verte... mi ser clamaba el verte, se suponía que no volvería aquí y molestarte pero no puedo soportar la soledad a la que yo solo me condené.- Respondió el otro con la mirada triste y a la vez frustrada, el jovencito esbozó una sonrisa como burlona.

-Bueno ya me viste ahora márchate, en unos minutos vendrá Undertaker y no quiero que hayan problemas.- Dijo Ciel mirándolo fijamente, y sentía que ese miedo que sentía iba desapareciendo, tal vez ese demonio ya no le provocaba como antes y eso le alegraba o solo disfrutaba del desquite.

-Te preocupa que él pueda matarme, de entre todos los seres que podrías haberte involucrado te uniste a uno que es igual de fuerte que yo... podría matarme- Aclaraba el ex mayordomo como no queriendo darse por vencido, el otro al escuchar eso se quedó pensando por unos segundos.

-Me preocupo por mí... por él...- Aclaró con un leve suspiro, y su mirada antes fría se tornaba cálida al referirse a su ahora amante.

-¿Realmente lo amas?- Le cuestionaba incrédulo el demonio al no saber si eso era cierto o simplemente lo estaba molestando.

-Eso no te interesa...- Susurró algo sonrojado, desviando la mirada.

-Dime la verdad mi querido Phantomhive.- Pedía Sebastian con una fingida sonrisa pero sentía que los celos carcomían su ser entero.

-Claro... la honestidad fue la base de nuestra relación- Insinuaba con una sonrisa sarcástica el jovencito notando la molestia de su ex amante.

-Nuestra relación no era tan fuerte como pensábamos... Mira nomas, bastó unos días de distancia para que te refugiaras en otro hombre.- Los celos hacían hablar al demonio volviendo a una actitud nada sumisa, el joven sonrió divertido al escuchar esa acusación.

-Ahora es mi culpa... Te revolcaste con quien sabe cuántas mujeres u hombres cuando estábamos juntos... sino hubiera sido por Christopher no lo hubiera descubierto.- Respondía Ciel con sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-Eso no es cierto, solo fue un desliz con esa mujer... con nadie más te engañé...- Se justificaba el demonio y eso era verdad, fue solo una vez que le engañó pero el joven no le creía.

-Eso dices ahora...- Murmuraba con seriedad.

-Tú no me dejaste explicártelo antes...- Trataba de seguir justificándose Sebastian y en parte eso también era cierto puesto que el jovencito frente a él no le dejó explicar lo sucedido.

-Ya no importan los detalles de ese desliz, lo único bueno que resultó de eso fue Christopher...- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el joven trayendo a su mente la imagen de ese niño que sonriente lo abrazaba cariñoso.

-¿Aprecias a mi hijo?- Preguntó intrigado el demonio al ver la actitud dulce de Ciel al pensar en su hijo, poco a poco se iba dando cuenta de algo que pudo haber sucedido pero que sus celos no lo dejaron ver, pero no era posible que su pequeño amante tal vez le hubiera perdonado su infidelidad con el pasar de los meses cuando se hubiera encariñado con el niño.

-Al principio me costó el tenerlo cerca... pero a diferencia de nosotros él es inocencia y alegría sincera.- Replicaba el de mirada azulina con un suspiro.

-Ya veo...- Murmuró el demonio al notar eso, pero no quería pensar en el error que pudo haber cometido.

-¿el tenerlo cerca no te hizo recordarme?...Digo se parece mucho a mi...- Hablaba y se notaba su leve frustración eso lo notó el jovencito que se preparaba a dar una respuesta.

-Sí, me hacía recordarte, eso me recordaba tu engaño también.- Decía con ironía dedicándole una mirada algo burlona. Eso hizo entrar en razón al demonio levantándose de su asiento se arrodillaba frente a ese jovencito que abría sus ojos al verlo así.

-Ciel quiero rogar por tu perdón, te hice mucho daño.- Le rogaba el demonio mirándolo a los ojos apretaba sus manos a las de su pequeño Phantomhive, quien sonrojado no acertaba que hacer porque nunca había visto así a Sebastian con su mirada a punto de llorar.

-Si te dejé fue porque no soportaba la idea de verte con alguien más... esa noche al escucharlos en la habitación que por meses compartimos, ese nuestro refugio... me partió el corazón, pude sentir el dolor de la traición, me imaginé lo que sentiste al saber la existencia de Christopher...- Seguía diciendo y el otro solo le escuchaba y sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y como un nudo en la garganta se le formaba, porque esas palabras le dolían un poco, el recordar lo de hace un año le llenaba de pesar.

-Perdóname... perdóname...- Rogaba abrazándose a sus piernas, Ciel reaccionó empujándolo co fuerza y lo hacía sentar al suelo, el hábil demonio de nuevo se arrodillaba pero ya procuró no tocarlo más.

-Después de lo que me dijo el shinigami antes de irse esa noche, solo me confirmó lo que estaba dudoso en hacer... el dejarte...- Decía sinceramente el demonio y así lo percibió Ciel por eso incrédulo lo miró fijamente al escuchar una acusación contra Undertaker.

-¿Qué se supone que te dijo?- Cuestionó ya molesto Ciel, agarrándolo de la camisa eso en parte confirmaba de forma dolorosa a Sebastian que su hermoso ex amante tal vez si sentía algo verdadero por el sepulturero, por su enojo se notaba.

-Que a los días de nuestra ruptura ustedes intimaron, y con la actitud que tenían los dos, le creí... - Dijo con tristeza y a la vez de forma acusatoria a Ciel que lo soltó de inmediato.

-¡Eso es mentira... dices eso para que me ponerme en su contra...!- Exclamó en voz alta poniéndose de pie frente al demonio que arrodillado lo miraba.

-No, no estoy mintiendo, eso me dijo...- Murmuraba sintiendo como el corazón parecía partírsele en pequeños trozos cuando sintió como Ciel se agachaba y parecía querer decirle algo al oído.

-¿Sabes?... lo único que conseguiste al marcharte así, fue lanzarme a sus brazos, a la mañana siguiente me sentía tan desolado y solo, que...- Hablaba el jovencito con una pequeña sonrisa. -Que lo hicimos por horas en su escritorio... y fue nuestra primera vez juntos- Terminaba de decir con una pícara sonrisa eso hizo que el demonio abriera los ojos y se deslumbraran en un intenso color carmesí, mientras Ciel se apartaba de él sentándose de nuevo, observando a su antiguo amante en una especie de shock.

-No tenía que escuchar eso...- Dijo en un murmullo el demonio y todos los hechos de hace un año pasaron por su mente de forma rápida, no podía creer la estupidez que había cometido.

-¿Quieres decir...?- Murmuraba atónito,-Si no me hubiera ido existía la posibilidad de que me perdonaras, que estuviéramos juntos...- fue lo primero que pasó por su cabeza y al ver que Ciel hacia un gesto como afirmándolo lo hizo llenar de furia pero no con el que estaba frente a él provocándole sino consigo mismo.

-Fui un idiota...- Se le escuchaba murmurar al demonio mirando la cínica sonrisa del joven, no sabía si era una de sus tácticas para vengarse o era verdad lo que sus labios pronunciaban.

-Esta vida se basa en las decisiones que tomas... tú fuiste el que se rindió... el que me abandonó...- Murmuraba el conde con frialdad sintiendo como la brisa los acompañaba,

-Dices eso por despecho... pero se te olvidaron los momentos juntos, nos divertimos... fui el primero en tu vida...- Hablaba el demonio tratando de convencerlo, de hacerlo entrar en razón, estaba actuando de forma patética para su naturaleza mostrándose tan vulnerable a un humano, se estaba humillando.

-Pero no fuiste el último...- Dijo Ciel con una sonrisa desafiante, eso hizo que el demonio perdiera la razón, la cordura que había tratado de mantener desde la noche anterior desapareció, ahora regresaba a su mente esas palabras escritas de amor del que le desafiaba con la mirada, sin contemplar más opciones lo tomaba a la fuerza y lo besaba apasionadamente, el jovencito entre sus brazos se resistía tratando de soltarse, esos labios que antes le enloquecían ahora lo confundían, cuando escuchó unos pasos cercanos, con la mirada llorosa rogaba que fuera uno de los sirvientes que viniera en su ayuda porque no sabía las intenciones del demonio que se aferraba con fuerza a su frágil cuerpo y sus labios.

-Lamento interrumpir...- Se escuchó decir a una voz reconocida para ambos y no era de uno de los sirvientes, el shinigami de larga cabellera con frialdad se acercaba a ellos.

_Hola!_

_Gracias por su apoyo a este fic, y ya en el próximo capitulo sabrán los planes de Sebastian... espero no me maten por eso, pero vayan preparándose para lo peor... jeje bueno exagero un poco :P _

_Nos leemos pronto... besos :*_


	28. Alma mia

La escena de ese beso forzado era presenciada por Undertaker que entraba al jardín, el jovencito de llorosa mirada azulina parecía suplicarle que le ayudara, y esta petición se disponía a cumplir.

-Lamento interrumpir- Se escuchaba decir al shinigami que se les acercaba, Sebastian que desafiándole no lo soltaba aun cuando sentía como el jovencito se retorcía en sus brazos y la mirada furiosa del peliblanco que contenía su ira se fijaba en él,

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntaba el shinigami que con rapidez y habilidad empujando a su supuesto rival con fuerza tomaba entre sus brazos a Ciel.

-Claro que no...- Respondía el joven refugiándose en los brazos del que lo había rescatado mientras con vergüenza limpiaba de sus labios los rastros de ese forzado beso.

-Tardaste mucho...- Seguía diciendo mientras su mirada reflejaba odio hacia el demonio que a unos pasos de ellos los miraba también.

-Traté de llegar lo más rápido que pude... perdóname pequeño...- Se escuchaba decir a Undertaker con una pequeña sonrisa poniendo sobre el suelo a su amado, este le desviaba la mirada avergonzado, el otro le levantaba el rostro con devoción y sin palabras parecía animarlo, esta escena era presenciada por Sebastian que sentía su corazón romperse una vez más... Se dio cuenta de algo que no podia negarse ya, Ciel ya no sería suyo, su corazón pertenecía a ese shinigami.

-No quiero verte Sebastian... ¡Vete!- Se escuchó gritar al jovencito que recuperaba la compostura y con firmeza le ordenaba al demonio marcharse, Undertaker prefirió no intervenir después de todo era un asunto de ellos.

-¿crees que me iré así?- Dijo jactancioso el ex mayordomo disimulando el dolor que le embargaba, desafiando a la pareja frente a él parecía firme también en su decisión de no irse.

-Ciel dijo que te vayas... no compliques más las cosas.- Murmuraba con algo de molestia el shinigami que también disimulaba su enojo con una pequeña sonrisa y su mirada parecía brillar.

-¿Me estas subestimando?- Le desafió Sebastian con una sonrisa altiva al otro que de reojo miraba a Ciel.

-Se nota lo débil que estás, pelear contra mí no te conviene.- Advertía el peliblanco con un suspiro, estas palabras solo provocaban más al demonio quien callado estudiaba la situación y ciertamente por ahora el shinigami era más fuerte que el.

-Además creo que con ese beso te habrás dado cuenta de lo que significas para Ciel ahora.- Dijo jactancioso Undertaker que no podía evitar que los celos le llenaran porque ese demonio besó a su pequeño amante y no le agradaba eso no le gustaba compartir lo suyo, mientras Sebastian apretaba los puños pues era verdad aquello fue un beso que aclaró con dolor las dudas que tenía.

-Su relación está basada en la mentira, en el despecho.- Trataba de refutar el pelinegro con enojo, Ciel agachaba la cabeza tal vez sintiéndose culpable.

-puede ser... y basada en tu idiotez también.- Habló el shinigami con una gran sonrisa que reflejaba burla aquel gesto que el demonio no soportó más y aunque las posibilidades de ganar eran pocas, su orgullo pesaba más corriendo hacia él pretendía atacarlo.

-¡No te burles!- Gritaba el demonio fuera de si con su mirada llena de odio y el fuego en sus ojos parecía resurgir, Undertaker empujó al joven a un lado para recibir el ataque, asi los dos seres sobrenaturales saltaron hacia un extremo del jardín alejados de la mansión, los sirvientes salieron de prisa para corroborar el bienestar de su amo, quien aturdido miraba a lo lejos la escena de pelea.

-Déjanos en paz... si no te mato ahora es porque Ciel me lo pidió- Se escuchaba decir en un murmullo al peliblanco cuando era acorralado por el demonio.

-¿Por qué pediría tal cosa si no me amara todavía?- Respondía Sebastian con algo de jactancia en su voz el otro sonrió con ironía.

-Lo hace por Christopher, y por los recuerdos que tiene contigo...- Fue la respuesta de Undertaker

-Fuiste su pasado... Fuiste su primer amor y contra eso no puedo luchar, pero es algo a lo que él me acostumbró- Concluía con esa sonrisa irónica en sus labios.

-Vives a mi sombra... ¿Eso te hace feliz?- Igualmente con ironía cuestionaba el demonio que le sonreía.

-Al principio no... fue difícil el vivir a tu sombra pero como sombra perdiste validez, apoqué tu sombra cada día... cada noche.- Dijo el otro con una sonrisa traviesa aquello enojó más al demonio que perdía el control, cuando sintió como era golpeado con fuerza y lanzado lejos contra unos rosales blancos, solo un golpe lo dejó inmóvil en medio de ese rosal, con los pétalos blancos y hojas de un verde pálido bailando en el aire frente a sus ojos.

-Ciel es mío...- Murmuraba con pesar apretándose el pecho recordaba la mirada enamorada de Ciel hacia el shinigami minutos atrás,

-Ciertamente lo fui... pero ya no...- Decía el joven estirando su mano se prestaba a levantarlo. -Lo siento Sebastian...- Se lamentaba con tristeza aquel gesto fue una punzada directa a su corazón.

-¿Te estas disculpando?- Murmuró el demonio con asombro y a la vez con impotencia tomando su mano se levantaba.

-Tómalo como quieras... solo vete... Si me amaste de verdad, solo déjame en paz- Casi le rogaba Ciel viendo como Undertaker se les acercaba, poniéndose de pie el demonio con el orgullo y el corazón destrozado huía de la mansión, con pesar dejaba atrás al jovencito junto a su ahora amante.

-Ciel...- Susurraba Sebastian con nostalgia y un intenso dolor, al parecer no había nada que hacer, en su ser albergaban tan distintos sentimientos que parecía hacerlo sucumbir más en su locura.

Pensamiento de Sebastian

_Hay cosas que se reciben con resignación, _

_hay golpes que el destino da sin compasión, __pero cuando se pierde un cariño, __no hay nadie que calme ese dolor._

Lo que presentía se ha vuelto una dolorosa realidad, ese a quien mi corazón entregué un día me ha olvidado... ya no me ama más, hoy noté en su mirada ni un ápice de amor por mí, aunque tampoco pude ver que me odie, simplemente ya no soy merecedor de sus emociones ni de sus sentimientos, que dulce y amargo fue besar esos labios que no me correspondieron, más bien parecía que los repudiaba, el pesar que me llena es por darme cuenta de saber que quien amas y quien te amó ya no sienten nada por ti. Me siento peor ahora de lo que he sufrido en este año de distancia, ahora me arrepiento de haber ido a verlo... de enfrentarlo, creo que dentro de mi ser aún se albergaba una leve esperanza de que el me perdonara y cumpliéramos la promesa que hicimos una noche a la luz de la luna, la de permanecer juntos por la eternidad, pero esa esperanza fue pisoteada humillándome como nadie lo habría hecho, llegué al infierno en mi decepción sin darme cuenta comencé a recoger lo necesario para ejecutar mi plan.

-No quería hacerlo... juro que no quería hacerlo...- Murmuro mientras guardo en mi bolsillo unas pequeñas bolsas con las hojas que con tanto cuidado he preparado en este tiempo, sintiendo como el vengarme es lo que calma esta profunda tristeza y dolor que me remuerde por dentro.

-¿Hablando solo?... de nuevo...- Me dice una voz colocándose tras de mí, ese demonio que me fastidia pero a la vez quien ha sido mi única compañía en este año, siento como me abraza por la espalda agacho la mirada y me doy cuenta de esas pequeñas manos rodear mi cintura, cierro los ojos pues ha tomado la forma del humano a quien menos quisiera ver ahora, como me hubiera gustado que Ciel me abrazara así hace unos minutos, empuñando mis manos con frustración trato de contenerme pero la conversación de antes me atormenta, fui tan idiota al irme hace un año, prácticamente se lo regalé a ese shinigami, regalé lo más valioso que he podido poseer en mi miserable existencia, la nostalgia y el enojo conmigo mismo hacen que una lagrima ruede por mi mejilla, tanta es mi desolación que esa lagrima traviesa se ha escapado.

-Te odio... te odio Ciel...- Murmuré con rabia contenida en mi voz, secándome esa lagrima con la mano. -Te odio porque mira en lo que me has convertido.- Seguí hablando con esa rabia que hacía que mi mirada pareciera de un intenso ardor carmesí, con fuerza agarré del cuello a ese demonio apretándoselo como tratando de desahogar un poco de la frustración que me invadía.

-Deberías morirte... debería robar tu alma ahora mismo.- Grité con todas mis fuerzas rompiendo el cuello de ese demonio que hasta en su último aliento se me burlaba con esa sonrisa cínica era la burla para mi naturaleza, de alguna forma mi rabia se disipó un poco, sentándome en el suelo comencé a respirar más tranquilo.

-Debo calmarme... debo calmarme... si no lo hago este plan se arruinara...- Dije para mí mismo tratando de no dejarme llevar por la furia, si no lo hacia mi plan se vendría abajo, esperé calmarme unos días aunque a lo lejos mantenía bajo vigilancia a la mansión de mi antiguo amor y que mejor ocasión que hacerme presente cuando todos estaban felices celebrando la boda de Bard y Meyrin, sin invitación llegué en la tarde del sábado a la recepción que celebraban de forma modesta dentro de uno de los salones de la mansión.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Fue el reproche molesto de Ciel cuando entré al salón, todos a mi alrededor guardaron silencio y solo la música ambientaba el lugar, no quise dar una respuesta inmediata con una pequeña sonrisa lo halé del brazo para llevarlo a un rincón del salón, obviamente la mirada fija sobre nosotros era la del celoso shinigami.

-No vengo por ti... vine por Christopher...- Le respondí en voz baja con una burlona sonrisa y de reojo miré al niño que estaba junto a los radiantes novios.

-Eso es peor... tú no tienes derecho a él... lo abandonaste hace un año.- Me decía el hermoso jovencito frente a mi, su mirada reflejaba algo de desesperación, era cierto el cariño sincero que le tenía a mi hijo y eso solo favorecía a mis planes.

-Soy su padre... ¿Verdad?- Aclaré con firmeza noté como él apretaba sus puños con impotencia.

-Si... pero...- Murmuraba con enojo y tristeza como encontrando alguna razón más fuerte para quedárselo.

-Él no te pertenece... es un Phantomhive ahora.- Arremetió con el afán de bajar mi guardia y de alguna forma eso lo hizo, porque quitarle mi apellido me afectaba pero no se lo daría a entender.

-¿Le quitaste mi apellido?- Cuestioné con una sonrisa. -¿Tanto rencor me guardas?- Seguí insinuando con una burlona sonrisa, el me miraba con odio y con ganas de abofetearme.

-Pero no importa... un apellido humano no es nada para los demonios.- Dije con firmeza mientras con mi mano llamaba al pequeño para que viniera a saludarme, Christopher como un buen niño hizo caso y corriendo vino hacia mi con una sonrisa, agachándome lo acogí entre mis brazos y lo levanté.

-No puedes llevártelo... por favor...- Me rogaba Ciel dejando su orgullo a un lado, noté como le dolía pisotear su propio orgullo al rogarme.

-¿Qué harás con un niño demonio? Ahora es indefenso pero crecerá y no podrás controlarlo...- Hablaba mientras acariciaba a mi niño este alegre y cariñoso me abrazaba, eso solo angustiaba al joven frente a mi.

-Déjamelo hasta entonces...- Insistía con ese apesadumbrado rostro, todos los sirvientes notaron mis intenciones y me lo reprochaban con la mirada, pero eso no me importaba.

-No...- Respondí fríamente -Quiero olvidar todo lo que me une a ti...- Aclaré con una sonrisa jactanciosa.

-A menos que lo quieras para...- Terminé de decir con la clara insinuación de que quería al niño a su lado solo para tenerme cerca, eso no le gustó nada ya que su gesto triste se cambió a uno altivo y molesto.

-Ni lo pienses, idiota- Me gritó con coraje, el pequeño en mis brazos con enojo me miraba también retorciéndose en mis brazos pedía ir con Ciel, quien prácticamente me lo quitó.

-¿Qué sucede?- Se acercó finalmente un casi irreconocible Undertaker todo un caballero galante con vestimenta elegante diferente a la habitual y se juntaba a mi ex contratista.

-Vengo a reclamar lo que es mío.- Le respondí con frialdad, la mirada del shinigami me traspasó, si las miradas mataran el me hubiera matado, sonreí ante esa actitud.

-A mi hijo me refiero...- fueron mis palabras con burla señalando al niño en los brazos de Ciel quien tomaba la mano de su amante tal vez esperando su apoyo.

-Creo que es lo mejor...- Dijo el peliblanco asombrando al joven junto a él que soltó su mano.

-¿Qué dices?- Le cuestionó con molestia. -Tú sabes lo que ese niño significa para mí...- Le refería con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero no es humano, Ciel querido, entiende...- Trataba de explicarle con cariño el shinigami acariciando su rostro molesto.

-Tu siempre lo has odiado... te complace que se lo lleven.- Le reprochaba con enojo el joven.

-No digas eso... yo procuro lo mejor para ti.- Dijo Undertaker con serenidad y seguía tratando de convencerlo pero el tan obstinado Phantomhive no se dejaría convencer.

-Ese niño lleva por sus venas sangre demoníaca... ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?- Seguía tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón pero más se alteraba Ciel yo gustoso disfrutaba verlos discutir.

-Eso no te importa...- Le gritó empujándolo eso colmó la paciencia del peliblanco quien suspiró conteniendo ahora su enojo.

-Has lo que quieras... más parece que lo retienes por otro motivo...- Decía cuando molesto salía del salón, todos atónitos miraban la escena, Ciel parecía debatirse en seguirlo y arreglar la situación con él.

-Parece que se enojó.- Hablé interrumpiendo su dilema interno el me miró con fastidio.

-Tú cállate...- Me gritó con enojo esas dos palabras embargaron de una extraña nostalgia mi ser, como adoraba cuando lo fastidiaba y me hacía callar con su fingido enojo pero como con un beso lo calmaba, ahora eso no podía darse, era ahora solo un triste recuerdo.

-Oírte decir eso... me trae nostálgicos recuerdos, recuerdas como nos peleábamos por tonterías.- Dije con un dejo de tristeza, y eso solo alentaba que continuara con mis planes.

-Sabes... podemos llegar a un acuerdo, que te parece si te invito a otra parte y podemos conversar con más tranquilidad.- Le propuse con una pequeña sonrisa el se sonrojó un poco al escuchar mi invitación pero tampoco la negó de inmediato.

-¿Por qué no hablarlo aquí y ahora?- Me cuestionó disimulando sus nervios, mi pequeño hijo con coraje me miraba , ciertamente si las miradas mataran ya hubiera muerto en esa tarde.

-Temes que te haga algo... o temes que te envuelva de nuevo en mis encantos.- Susurré galante cerca de su oído, los sirvientes no apartaban su vista de nosotros.

-No es eso...-Musitó apartándose de mí.

-Si no aceptas mi invitación, me llevo al niño ahora y no volverás a verlo...- Amenacé con una sonrisa desafiante eso lo hizo enfadar pero se contenía porque en esta jugada yo tenía las de ganar.

-No me harías eso...- Dijo en un murmullo como queriendo apelar a un lado sensible de mi ser.

-¿A quien rompió mi frío corazón?- Le dije en medio de una risilla sarcástica, el solo desvió la mirada.

-Si pides que los idiotas te defiendan los eliminaré... bien sabes que puedo hacerlo, y tu amante no quiere a este niño no vendrá a ayudarte tampoco y al final me lo llevaré de todas formas, evita una desgracia en este día especial para tus amados sirvientes.- Le explicaba la situación que evidenciaba su desventaja, en silencio parecía decidirse.

-¿Qué dices?- Cuestioné con una sonrisa altiva, me satisfacía el ver en una encrucijada al que amaba.

-Pero... Undertaker...- Murmuraba confundido entre dientes.

-Él no tiene que enterarse... será nuestro secreto.- Aclaraba en un susurro a su oído ya podía saborear mi venganza.

-Que quede claro que lo hago por Chris... no por ti...- Me aclaraba con esa altivez y arrogancia que amaba de él, haciéndose el orgulloso aun cuando era derrotado por mí, me enloquecía, quedamos de acuerdo en el día que nos veríamos, debía ser cuando sus sirvientes no estuvieran y ni su amante cerca, llegó el gran día en que se daría mi despedida con ese pequeño humano que me dio tanto pero a la vez me quitó mucho, despojándome de mi orgullo de demonio, por ese por quien cambié e intenté ser lo mejor pero que a él no le importó, era la tarde del jueves de esa semana, los recién casados estaban de luna de miel en una ciudad lejos de Londres, los otros sirvientes junto a Christopher salieron al centro a realizar compras, Undertaker quien se había reconciliado con él estaba fuera de la ciudad por un asunto de trabajo, dejando a solas a mi hermoso Ciel y era el momento perfecto para lo que con esmero planee se llevará a cabo, ya no me lamentaba estaba firme a hacerlo, a menos que el cambiara de parecer ahora, dentro de su despacho hablamos el parecía algo temeroso y desconfiado al principio pero traté de actuar confiable ocultando la rabia que me consumía, a los minutos me creyó... pobre ingenuo.

-Amo a Undertaker más de lo que pude imaginarlo.- hablaba cuando surgió el tema de su relación, esas palabras me herían aún más pero lo disimulé tomándolo con calma.

-¿En serio?- Le cuestioné algo incrédulo, en el fondo de mi ser deseaba que se retractara. -¿Más que a mí?- Dije con tristeza eso si no pude disimular.

-No te humilles, comparándote...- Habló desviando la mirada. -Perdóname Sebastian... por causarte este dolor.- Le escuché decir arrepentido después de todo era también su culpa nuestra ruptura.

-¿pidiendo perdón? Es tan impropio de ti...- Dije con burla.

-He aprendido mucho a su lado... y aunque no lo creas he madurado.- Aclaró con firmeza pero a la vez no parecía ofenderse tampoco con mi burla. -Solo quería aclararlo.- dijo al ver cómo me había callado con su respuesta pues no era el mismo mocoso engreído del que enamoré un día.

-No existe una mínima posibilidad de hacerte cambiar de opinión.- Murmuré como queriendo darle una última oportunidad.

-No... no la hay...- Fueron sus cortantes palabras solo sonreí con tristeza, ese joven hermoso había firmado su sentencia al tentar a la cordura de un vil demonio.

-Perdóname por todo el daño que te hice... Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo cambiaría muchas cosas- Hablé como dando por terminado el asunto, debía hacerlo antes de ejecutar mi plan, tomando sus manos con las mías lo miré con sinceridad.

-Pero no se puede... Debo confesarte que sufrí mucho cuando te marchaste, hasta perdí la cordura...- Fueron sus palabras que parecían sinceras, aquello me hizo dudar un poco mientras apretaba mis manos. -Ya te perdoné hace meses... al darme cuenta que después del sufrimiento puede haber una luz de felicidad... Amo a Undertaker sinceramente no lo digo para lastimarte aunque al principio así lo pensé... al final me terminé enamorando de ese idiota... Pero tú siempre serás especial para mi... ¿Lo entiendes?- Decía abriendo su corazón como nunca lo había hecho antes, su mirada reflejaba sinceridad y eso acabó mi duda de antes.

_El día que me olvides alma mía, _

_yo se que existirás en mi penar, ___al verme solo, triste y olvidado, __/mi vida la haría arrancar./__

-Te amaré por siempre... aunque no correspondas mis sentimientos, si eres feliz soy feliz por ti...- Dije falsamente y Ciel me creyó porque así se lo hice creer, me levanté y comencé a hacer té aprovechando el juego de té junto a nosotros.

-¿Deseas algo de té?- Cuestioné con amabilidad para que no sospeche de mis perversas intenciones, sin que el notara saqué las hojas que guardaba en mis bolsillos, revolviéndolas con el agua caliente me prestaba a servirle como lo hacía antes.

-Espero no sea veneno...- Me dijo sarcástico con una sonrisa cuando se prestaba a tomar un sorbo del té preparado.

-No te mataría... aunque ganas no me faltan.- Aclaraba burlón con una falsa sonrisa divertida, el me miró de forma sospechosa.

-Es broma...- Murmuré con una sonrisa el dejó desconfiado la taza de té sobre la mesa.

-Creo que debes irte...- Dijo con evidente temor, para tranquilizarlo me senté y comencé también a tomar té de otra taza.

-¿Quieres que me vaya...? Pero aún no hemos llegado a un trato por Christopher Phantomhive.- fueron mis palabras con algo de sarcasmo el parecía recordar cual era el objetivo de nuestra conversación.

-Me lo dejaras... ¿Verdad?- Dijo con un gesto tranquilo sin afán de pelear tal vez apelando de nuevo a mi lado sensible, me quedé pensativo por unos segundos Ciel ansioso esperaba mi respuesta.

-Por un tiempo... debo prepararme para ser padre, además el parece ser feliz junto a ti y los tuyos...- Le respondí con una sonrisa concediendo a su petición, el alegre me devolvió una sonrisa.

-Lo es...- Dijo emocionado, mi interior estaba ansioso así que decidí que era tiempo de acabar esta conversación.

-Bien debo irme... pero bebe tu té, es lo menos que puedes hacer por tu ex servidor.- Hablé amablemente él estaba tan feliz por el hecho de que el niño se quedaría con ellos que se tomó el té sin replicar.

-Gracias Sebastian...- dijo entre sorbos, cuando acabó de beberlo sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, el me miraba confundido.

-No debes agradecerlo... no ahora...- Le susurré mientras el perdía la conciencia, lo recosté en el piso de su despacho con lentitud le despojé de toda su ropa, con mis manos comencé a recorrer su piel, esa piel que era mía, reconocí que tenía unas marcas en su cuerpo como evidencia de la vida sexual que llevaba con el shinigami, seguramente la noche anterior estuvieron juntos, eso me llenó de rabia así que rápidamente me despojé de mis ropas, desnudo sobre él comencé a besarlo y a repasar mi lengua sobre su delicada y blanca piel que se estremecía a mi contacto.

-Ahh...- Gemí al sentir como al devorar su miembro con mi boca hizo que el mío se levantara prominente, mi lengua resbaló a su entrada comencé a embestirlo con ella como lo hacía antes, cuando él era mío pero al contrario de ahora el estaba más que despierto, y clamaba para que me detuviera aun cuando sus manos empujaban mi cabeza para que lo penetrara más, recordar eso me excito más, y sin más tomé mi miembro acariciándolo toscamente me prestaba a embestirlo.

-Ciel...- Dije entre gruñidos cuando lo embestí profundamente, que nostálgico era corromperlo aun cuando él estuviera profundamente dormido.

-Este cuerpo fue mío y siempre lo será...- Le hablaba mientras mi excitación trataba de calmar, porque no quería lastimarlo,

-Tu cuerpo no me ha olvidado...- Le dije al oído aunque sabía que no me escuchara al sentir como se corría entre mis manos cuando solo con unas estocadas lo hice venirse, eso me alentó más y con fuerza lo embestía mientras de sus labios robaba besos profundos,

-Nhn...- Jadeaba al sentir que eyacularía pronto dentro de él, como muñeco lo traté, cambiándolo de posición a mi conveniencia, me dolía el estar haciéndole esto pero en mi delirio ya no sabía que era correcto y que no, después de todo soy un demonio, un demonio que nunca debió enamorarse, un vil ente que nunca sería amado, todo el dolor mezclado de placer me recorría en una embriagante sensación que me llenaba, sin más llegué al éxtasis llenando su interior con calidez, pero eso no me detuvo seguí corrompiéndolo.

-Podría violarte eternamente... eres delicioso...- Murmuré con malicia ya fuera de sí, aprovechándome de ese juvenil cuerpo humano que no me pertenecía, aquel al que amé con el corazón que el transformó con su amor, recordaba con tristeza los hermosos momentos que vivimos juntos, todas las promesas que hicimos, ahora solo quedaban en el aire, pero con pesar en mi ser no podía arrepentirme ahora cuando ya estaba hecho este vil y cobarde acto.

-Te amo...- Susurré a su oído cuando terminé mi brutal acto, el parecía que lloraba porque noté sus ojos cerrados algo humedecidos, lo abracé con fuerza y le rogaba perdón al oído, trataba de justificarme por mi naturaleza, pero mi plan apenas empezaba así que dejando el remordimiento a un lado, lo limpié borrando cualquier evidencia de ese encuentro, vistiéndolo lo dejé dormido en su dormitorio como si nada hubiera pasado, minutos después vi a sus sirvientes llegar y solo me alejé de él con este extraño sentir de culpa que me atormentaba y que mataban dentro de mi tal vez lo único bueno que podía sentir, mi amor por Ciel.

_Si los lazos que nos unen, _

__se llegaran a romper, ____que se acabe ahorita mismo, __la existencia de mi ser.__

Fin del pensamiento de Sebastian

El joven Phantomhive desde ese día parecía algo aturdido el no recordar nada después de beber ese té en su misteriosa y clandestina cita con el demonio, después de un par de semanas seguía repasando ese hecho recostado en su cama, pero aunque no había rastro de que Sebastian se hubiera aprovechado de él, era una incertidumbre que lo estaba enloqueciendo, además de que no podía contárselo a su ahora amante porque era causar problemas por tontas sospechas y revelarle ese encuentro secreto por miedo a perderlo no le confesaba aquello.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Le dijo preocupado Undertaker acercándose al joven que hace una semana estaba algo delicado de salud, este disimulando su incertidumbre trataba de sentarse.

-Estoy mejor... no te preocupes...- Le dijo con una sonrisa tratando de no preocupar a su amante.

-Debes comer algo...- Sugería el peliblanco mostrándole un plato con frutas,

-No tengo hambre...- Murmuró el joven recostándose pesadamente a la cama, además de la fiebre persistente, las náuseas, los vómitos y los dolores abdominales, estaban esos extraños sueños también, le estaba preocupando también su salud porque ya se notaba todo demacrado pero lo disimulaba para no preocupar a su amante.

-Me duele verte enfermo...- Dijo el peliblanco con tristeza abrazándose a Ciel, quien correspondía ese abrazo y sospechaba que su mal estado de salud se debía a Sebastian porque al día siguiente de su encuentro en el que él se fuera sin despedirse y el perdió la consciencia, algo tenía que ver pero no sabía cómo comprobarlo, tal vez todo era una coincidencia y unos golpes en la puerta irrumpieron la habitación.

-Christopher quería verlo...- Decía alegre Finny entrando con el pequeño que emocionado corría hacia el joven para animarlo, Undertaker fue al armario para buscar ropa para que su amado se cambiara y el jardinero le acompañó, dejando al niño a solas con Ciel.

¿Qué haces?- Dijo con una sonrisa el joven al sentir como el pequeño tocaba su vientre.

-Aquí está mi hermanito...- Respondió sonriente y emocionado el pequeño abrazándose dulcemente al sorprendido y más pálido joven que al escuchar eso se levantaba corriendo de la cama para ir a vomitar al baño ante la mirada confundida de todos que lo veían correr.

_Hola!_

_Bueno no me maten... no me maten por favor... la idea surgió y con recelo la desarrollé espero logre convencerles, este sería el antepenúltimo capitulo solo faltan dos más... espero que les guste aunque les llene de coraje... muchas gracias por seguir esta historia que pronto llegará a su fin, _


	29. Abrumadora confirmación

Ciel corría palidecido al baño encerrándose tiraba la puerta, en su pecho se formaba una ansiedad no comprendida y las palabras del pequeño Christopher retumbaban en su mente, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras por la misma ansiedad se provocaba el vómito, Undertaker que conocía muy bien el carácter de su pequeño amante aguardaba tras la puerta con preocupación y conteniendo sus ganas de ayudarle.

-¿Estás bien?- Cuestionó el peliblanco mientras escuchaba como su enfermizo amante vomitaba con fuerza dentro del baño, obviamente la respuesta sería que no, nadie estaría bien al escucharlo jadear de esa manera, mientras con mala cara Ciel todo pálido sentía que ya no podía vomitar más, limpiando el sudor frío que bañaba su frente se levantaba para dirigirse al lavamanos y refrescar con agua su rostro.

-¿Qué me hiciste Sebastian?- Murmuraba el jovencito con la mirada un poco perdida, palpando con su mano temblorosa su vientre bajo, recién ahora notaba como un pequeño latir se percibía al tacto, tal vez era solo su imaginación, cerrando los ojos descartaba la idea absurda de un embarazo y se prestaba a salir del baño cuando al ver a Undertaker que lo aguardaba sintió un vértigo repentino y sintió como perdía la consciencia.

-Ciel...- Era el llamado preocupado del shinigami al acogerlo de prisa entre sus brazos para que no cayera al suelo, mirando lo palidecido que estaba no se sorprendía que se desmayara, con prisa lo llevaba a la cama para que despertara en cualquier momento, Finny igual de preocupado tomaba al niño y lo sacaba de la habitación a la vez que llamaba a Meyrin para que ayudara a su amo, esa situación se daba en la realidad del jovencito mientras en su subconsciente parecía recordar algo, era Sebastian gimiendo a su oído, sus jadeos incesantes lo confundían además de sentir como su piel era devorada por sus besos, sus caricias, pero lo extraño era que él no podía mover ni un musculo de su rígido cuerpo, ni abrir los ojos para constatar que sucedía, ni gritar para detener la incomodidad y la vergüenza que lo sucumbía, todo era tan oscuro y asfixiante, parecía atado con lazos invisibles que le impedían moverse, sentía el placer mezclado de humillación haciéndolo vibrar, aunque no quisiera su cuerpo reaccionaba como lo hacia antes en esas sesiones incesantes de placer vividas con el apasionado demonio, esa extraña sensación le invadía, ¿era un sueño? ¿O un recuerdo del pasado? eran las dudas que comenzaron a desesperarlo, escuchaba los susurros de la voz de su demonio con palabras como "Siempre serás mío" y otras que no lograba entender, de pronto sentía su interior invadido y el placer de esas forzadas estocadas que lo llenaban por completo ya no soportaba más la sensación y como escapando de ese agobiante sueño abrió los ojos con angustia y con el respirar agitado, se percataba de su alrededor y algo aliviado de que haya sido un sueño esa desesperación, temblando acariciaba su vientre debajo de las sabanas que de inmediato quitó al notar como el peliblanco se le acercaba.

-Nos diste un buen susto...- Murmuraba entre aliviado y triste su amante abrazándolo con fuerza, con sus labios rozaba sus cabellos para reconfortarlo de esa aparente pesadilla, Ciel apretaba sus puños dejándose abrazar, no sabía si era cierto que estuviera esperando un hijo del demonio o era una mala broma del pequeño que lo hizo sugestionarse tal idea.

-Estoy bien... no te preocupes.- Dijo tratando de tranquilizarse, lo que menos quería por ahora era que su amante notara su temor, relajando sus puños correspondía ese abrazo tan cálido y se refugiaba con fuerza en su regazo, actitud que extrañó al mayor, quedándose en silencio por unos largos segundos, con delicadeza deshacía ese abrazo para mirar el bello rostro de su pequeño, notando esa mirada esquiva que reflejaba miedo.

-Sabes que no tenemos secretos... Veo en tu mirada que algo te atormenta.- Se escuchaba decir en un susurro al shinigami sin dejar de ver el rostro sonrojado de Ciel, era tan extraño verlo en esa vulnerabilidad repentina, esquivando la mirada buscaba alguna respuesta que no reflejara el miedo que lo atormentaba.

-No me dejes solo... por favor... No me dejes...- Rogaba el joven con evidente angustia, el peliblanco sospechaba que algo no estaba bien, pero para no atormentar más al joven que entre sus brazos de nuevo se acogía, prefería pensar que era por la horrible pesadilla de antes o porque simplemente se sentía enfermo. -¿Por qué habría de dejarte?- Le cuestionó al oído con calma.

-Solo promételo...- Entre advertencia y ruego exclamaba el de triste mirada azulina. -Lo haré... estaré siempre junto a ti...- Fue la respuesta sincera del peliblanco disimulando su propia duda, algo le estaba ocultando Ciel y solo deseaba para si mismo que no fuera algo que se relacionara con el demonio. Pasaron pocos días en los que el joven Phantomhive persistía en los malestares pero trataba de ya no hacerlos muy notables, disimulaba estar bien aunque no lo estuviera, cada día la incertidumbre y el desespero crecía más y más ya parecía enloquecer al sentir ese extraño latir en su vientre crecer también, mostrándose distante con todos hasta con su amante que prefería callar sus dudas y respetar esa frialdad por parte del joven.

-No me toques...- Se oía al joven con enojo referirse al pequeño Christopher cuando este se quedó con la mano extendida pretendiendo acariciar su vientre.

-No digas que aquí está tu hermano... no lo digas por favor, alguien podría oírte...- Seguía diciendo tratando de no mostrarse tan enojado al niño que amenazaba con llorar, y es que a solas siempre el pequeño repetía lo mismo y eso lo atormentaba más.

-Si lo dices de nuevo no voy a quererte más...- Le dijo tratando de convencer al pequeño quien resentido hacia un puchero, no le gustaba regañarlo pero no tuvo más opción que hacerlo.

-Lo siento.- Hablaba en un murmullo el niño alejándose de Ciel, quien con tristeza lo veía marcharse yéndose a su despacho prefería seguir trabajando.

-Buenas tardes...-Era el saludo en la tarde de ese mismo día en que Sebastian con una sonrisa se acercaba a Ciel cuando lo encontró en el jardín.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Cuestionaba entre molesto y nervioso el joven, pero no le daría a entender que le provocaba recelo el tenerlo cerca.

-¿Lo preguntas...? Vengo a visitar a mi hijo.- Aclaraba el demonio con jactancia, por dentro se complacía, al confirmar el estado de Ciel pues se notaba algo diferente en su semblante, con una sonrisa recibía a Christopher que se le acercaba a saludarlo, el joven chasqueando la lengua prefería mantenerse al margen y sin decir más se alejaba prudencialmente de la fraternal escena, Sebastian luego de unos minutos y al notar que el shinigami no estaba cerca con disimulo se acercaba al joven para entablar una leve conversación.

-Puedo decirte... que estás hermoso y radiante el día de hoy.- Le halagaba con una galante sonrisa el demonio tomando la mano del jovencito la besaba, que provocó que su ser se estremeciese con ese simple roce de labios, no entendía porque reaccionaba de esa manera y a la vez tenía la fuerte necesidad de salir de esa duda que lo agobiaba, con certeza se prestaba a preguntarle.

-Sebastian... ¿Qué pasó la última vez que nos vimos?- Preguntaba sorprendiendo a su ex mayordomo que sutilmente le sonreía, su plan estaba ejecutándose a la perfección aunque todavía no acertaba a saber cómo terminaría, el solo ver el gesto angustiado y apesadumbrado del jovencito le satisfacía en gran manera,

-Nada... Te di un té y tú groseramente te dormiste, te llevé a tu habitación porque tus sirvientes llegaron y me marche lo más rápido posible antes de que se dieran cuenta.- Respondió sin dar mayor importancia al tema sonaba tan sincera su respuesta que Ciel aunque receloso le creyó, o tal vez era lo que quería creer, o se negaba a creer que el demonio hubiera hecho una atrocidad al violarlo en esa tarde, después de todo antes se amaron en cuerpo y alma no sería capaz de hacer tal maldad, ¿O si? quedándose callado reflexionaba en eso y trataba de convencerse a si mismo de lo que pensaba, si estaba esperando un hijo lo más seguro que era del shinigami, y si Christopher hablaba de su hermano era por referirse al simple hecho de ser él quien llevara el rol de su padre ahora, en parte se tranquilizaba al pensarlo.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- interrumpía el demonio con esa pregunta el notable silencio reflexivo del joven frente a él.

-Por nada... solo que no recordaba cuando te marchaste.- Murmuró entre dientes Ciel tratando de no profundizar en el tema, mirando a unos pasos de ellos como el niño corría siguiendo una mariposa.

-Escuché que has estado enfermo...- Decía el demonio tratando de seguir la conversación aunque algo le remordía la conciencia pretendía callar ese leve sentimiento de culpa que le molestaba porque a pesar de notar un brillo especial en la mirada de Ciel se veía más delgado y un poco demacrado, con delicadeza acariciaba su rostro pálido.

-Algo así...- Respondió en voz baja el joven con resignación pretendiendo alejarse del demonio y su iracunda caricia, pues sentía como en su vientre ese pequeño latir se aceleraba, eso lo angustiaba de nuevo la tranquilidad de antes desaparecía, ese niño que crecía dentro suyo reaccionaba a su contacto, si era así solo había un motivo, el llamado de la sangre, evidentemente aturdido caminaba a paso lento por el jardín para entrar a la mansión.

-Christopher ha sido un poco infidente al contarme un secreto tuyo.- Se escuchaba decir al demonio con clara insinuación a lo que el joven ocultaba, quien al escuchar eso volteó a verlo fijando su siniestra mirada en él.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- Cuestionó con altivez sin dejarse mostrar débil aun en esa situación, tal vez al enfrentarlo acabaría su agobio.

-Que lo regañaste hoy... y le has prohibido hablar del bebé que llevas dentro.- Respondía sin remordimiento Sebastian acercándose con rapidez a Ciel que se inmutó ante esa respuesta.

-No sé de qué hablan...- Murmuró en voz baja apretando los puños como señal de su frustración y la tensión del momento.

-Al parecer el shinigami hizo bien su trabajo contigo...- Insinuaba burlón el ex mayordomo con una cínica sonrisa eso solo molestaba más al joven quien lo miraba con odio.

-Cállate... yo no puedo tener un hijo... no puedo...- Exclamaba ya sin contenerse, alterado se negaba a creer ese cambio en su cuerpo, en su vida.

-¿Lo niegas?... ¿quieres que te lo confirme?- Susurró al oído el demonio como convenciéndolo de forma seductora, el joven no tuvo tiempo de refutar porque Sebastian levantaba su camisa y colando su mano por su pantalón tocaba su vientre bajo, sonrojado por la vergüenza y el coraje contenido Ciel trataba de zafarse, pero quería aclarar si estaba o no embarazado.

-Se siente cálido... hasta puede sentirse el latir de su pequeño corazón...- Susurraba con una sonrisa emocionada el demonio palpando con su mano desnuda la piel de su ex amante esto solo lo alteró más, empujándolo lo apartaba de su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué te emocionas tanto con un hijo ajeno?- cuestionaba con enojo y a la vez miedo al pensar que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Será porque no es ajeno...- Murmuró divertido, Ciel al escucharlo negaba atónito esa insinuación sacudiendo la cabeza nervioso.

-Es broma... tu y yo no hemos estado juntos en más de un año... ese no sería mi hijo.- Aclaraba con esa sonrisa burlona Sebastian, pero el tono en que hablaba daba más incertidumbre a lo que decía.

-¡Dime la verdad...!- Exclamaba fuera de si el joven, ante ese grito sus sirvientes que veían la escena a lo lejos no se habían entrometido pero al notar su alteración corrieron a ayudarle...- ¿Qué me hiciste?- Entre lágrimas cuestionaba el conde pisoteando su orgullo, más humillado no podía sentirse, y ver esa sonrisa burlona solo lo enloquecía más, agarrándolo de la camisa exigía una respuesta.

-Será mejor que se vaya, nuestro amo ha estado enfermo esto no le hace bien- Decía enojada la sirvienta encabezando a sus compañeros que se disponían a enfrentarse al demonio, aunque estaban conscientes que ellos no eran rival del hábil ex mayordomo pero por su amo enfrentarían a cualquiera, desafiante el demonio los ignoraba y su mirada de satisfacción se fijaba en el joven que frente a él lloraba, como le complacía humillarlo, era su exquisita venganza sabía tan dulce al observar como esas frías lagrimas reflejaban indignación, miedo, vergüenza, más excitado no podía sentirse el malvado demonio, con su fuerza lo atrajo hacia él y besaba con delicia sus renuentes labios.

-Ya entiendo porque has estado tan extraño últimamente...- Murmuraba el peliblanco ante la sorpresa de todos los sirvientes y la mirada desafiante del demonio que no soltaba los labios de su amante, que se retorcía con sus pocas fuerzas, pero los celos lo hacían hablar ahora al presenciar la escena, la distancia que mostraba Ciel en los últimos días al parecer si eran por motivo de Sebastian, y eso lo embargaba de dolor, el dolor de la traición.

-Lo siento... no quise molestar...- Aclaraba Sebastian con el afán de buscar pelea, ya nada le importaba si ya había cometido tal maldad al único humano a quien entregó su corazón ya la vida perdía interés, Ciel parecía desmayarse aquello preocupó a Undertaker que dejando su rabia y celos a un lado pretendía ignorar por ahora al demonio para acercarse a su amante, al pasar junto al demonio le susurró algo, palabras que le sorprendieron que no le dio ni tiempo de refutarle, Sebastian con un sabor semiamargo en su corazón sentía el inicio del remordimiento, la venganza era deliciosa por un momento o al principio pero después se tornaba amarga y más si era con la persona que amas, pensaba mientras con pesar se alejaba de la mansión.

-¿Es cierto lo que ha dicho?- Cuestionaba con rabia el shinigami acercándose a Ciel que era socorrido por la sirvienta, este desviaba la mirada avergonzado y confundido como confirmándole la seria insinuación, el peliblanco decepcionado tocaba de forma tosca su vientre bajo para verificar aquello y todo confirmaba lo que el demonio le susurró antes, quería asegurarse por si mismo.

-Nhn...- Jadeaba el jovencito al sentir como las manos de su amante que segundos atrás tocaban su vientre ahora apretaban toscamente su cuello, aun ante el reclamo de sus sirvientes que pretendían interrumpir la escena violenta pero fueron lanzados a unos metros de la pareja por el fuerte shinigami, excepto el pequeño Christopher que con la mirada llorosa miraba el sufrir de su protector que luchaba por zafarse del agarre.

-¿Cómo pudiste? – Reclamaba con enojo el shinigami y una amarga lagrima rodaba por su mejilla evidencia de su decepción y dolor por el engaño pues claramente ese pequeño ser que se albergaba en el joven Phantomhive tenía aura demoníaca, no podía ser su hijo, soltándolo por el amor que le tenía, tuvo misericordia de no matarlo ahí mismo, Ciel tosía angustiado arrodillándose en el suelo trataba de recuperar el aliento y maldecía a Sebastian, maldecía al niño que crecía en su interior maldecía a Undertaker por no creerle y de acusarlo sin escuchar su verdad, se maldecía a si mismo por su ingenuidad por su estupidez.

-¿Qué hice mal?- Se escuchaba decir al peliblanco dando la espalda al jovencito que en el suelo era abrazado por el tierno infante a su lado, quería detenerlo pero no sabía cómo explicar algo que ni el mismo entendía.

-Supongo que nunca lo olvidaste... no fui lo suficiente para ti, mi amor no te bastó.- Murmuró el shinigami con tristeza absoluta se notaba por su tono de voz quebrada mientras miraba de reojo al jovencito que trataba de levantarse para impedir que lo dejara.

-No me dejes...- Susurraba con tristeza Ciel al ver como se marchaba, seguramente no volvería a verlo y esa desolación rompía su corazón, nuevamente estaba solo, con rabia y frustración apretaba sus puños esto jamás se lo perdonaría al demonio, deshaciendo el abrazo del pequeño que trataba de consolarlo salía corriendo del jardín directo a su habitación donde se encerró, echándose en la cama solo quería escapar de la realidad en medio de sus lágrimas que reflejaban lo humillado que se sentía, iba a tener un hijo de un vil demonio, atormentándose con esos pensamientos sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

-Joven amo...- le llamaba Finny con algo de recelo cuando ya la noche había caído tocando sutilmente a su amo para que despertara.

-Déjame solo...- Dijo Ciel sin levantar el rostro no se humillaría más al dejar que sus sirvientes vieran su deplorable estado, el jardinero notó que era imposible tratar por ahora con su amo y más bien lo alteraría más si insistía en que se levantara y comiera algo, con pesar lo dejaba solo, por lo menos sabía que estaba bien o eso parecía.

-No caeré en tu juego... y aunque cueste mi propia vida este niño no va a nacer.- Murmuraba el joven minutos después al verse solo, era lo único que se le ocurrió en un momento como este con la mente aturdida y aunque sonara a locura y crueldad pero tenía la certeza que ese niño no debía seguir con vida, no cargaría con esa humillación por el resto de su existencia, dejó que la noche pasará un poco al notar que no se escuchaba ruido alguno salía de su habitación con sigilo y se prestaba a ir a la bodega junto a la cocina.

-Esto servirá...- Susurró con extraña certeza agarrando con su mano temblorosa un frasco que advertía en su etiqueta lo peligroso que era, su delirio llegó a tal punto de querer acabar de raíz con los problemas que le atormentaban, tener un hijo del hombre que amó un día concebido en una violación, haciendo que la persona que ahora amaba con locura lo despreciara y lo abandonara , y no culpaba a Undertaker por eso no lo culpaba por su violenta reacción... se veía en un laberinto del que por ahora no veía salida, la duda lo invadía porque era riesgoso lo que hacía pero no podía evitar recordar la mirada de decepción del sepulturero y la sonrisa complacida del demonio le carcomían el alma, abriendo la botella se percibía un fuerte olor que lo hizo estornudar, armándose de valor se prestaba a beber unos sorbos de ese líquido venenoso que utilizaba Finny para matar las malas hierbas, pensaba que con suerte podría sobrevivir aunque las probabilidades eran casi nulas pero estaba seguro que ese niño que cálidamente crecía en su interior no debía nacer, con una fría lagrima que por su mejilla rodaba parecía despedirse en silencio de su corta vida llena de tantas alegrías y tristezas se acercaba a sus labios ese mortal veneno.

_lamento mucho la tardanza por falta de tiempo y además el bloqueo que tanto temía llegó a mi... :C gracias por su paciencia_

_Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado... siendo el penúltimo, deseo que de verdad haya estado a la altura de los capítulos anteriores... _

_Ahora pueden barajarse algunos finales, y la verdad aunque tengo una idea todavía no acierto que final darle, espero conseguir una buena canción que me inspire y ponga en orden todas las ideas dispersas que tengo para darles un memorable final... no quiero decepcionarles y me afano tal ves por eso... así que envíenme sus buenas vibras y energías._

_Muchos besos y nos leemos pronto- eso espero- :* _


End file.
